Kamen Rider: AERS
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Group Fanfic. A gang of transformed criminals terrorize a city. unable to do anything, the government turns to an experimental system to combat the Kamimaru Gang, the Armored Enhancement Rider System,aka AERS. Can the AERS Kamen Riders even work together?
1. Beginnings

Kamen Rider: AERS

Fight for one, Fight for all

1: Beginnings

By Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn

Ryu Shirogane sighed as he began adjusting the equations of an algorithm for his experiment. He was up three days straight, his mind barely in touch in reality at this point. The University student was busy working on an experimental system that was designed for public defense. The 18 year old scratched his smooth black hair. The Asian was about 6 feet (182.88 cm) tall when he stood upright. He shifted his glasses a bit before switching to the television and turning it on.

"At 5:35 AM this morning, another attack has occurred. There were 12 people injured and 6 killed by members of the Kamimaru gang, which appeared only five days ago in this once peaceful town. Police and Special Forces have yet to apprehend the ones responsible for this massacre." a news anchorman said.

Ryu sighed and looked at the video. It showed an anthromorphic Shark attacking civilians outside of a train station. He turned the television off and went to the computer once more.

"I am almost complete with adjusting this algorithm, after this, the AERS will be online at long last." Ryu said to himself as he typed it in. He growled at the thought that innocent people were dying so often by the hands of this new yet almost unstoppable gang of transformed humans. Then he remembered the phone call he received just three days ago…

"_Hello?" Ryu asked picking up the receiver. _

"_Ryu Shirogane" the voice on the other end said. "I am with the Government. I presume you are aware about the reports of a new gang running amok in the town nearby the University you attend at. One member of thegang had been recently apprehended, but was failed to be detained, and survivors of the officers sent to apprehend the gang member say that the other officers were killed by a single monster, not by a human. They also say that even armor piercing bullets were ineffective against him, so that means that they can't be apprehended by the usual methods."_

"_THE HELL!?" Ryu said in shock. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE… LET ALONE JUST SOMETHING THAT A FAKE WOULD SAY!"_

"_I have sent you footage of the incident in an email, watch it right now." the person on the other end._

"_Fine, whatever, but I am going to stay on here." Ryu said as he went to his computer and went to the email inbox. _

_There was one new email like the mysterious person said there would been, and it was labeled, "the proof you need." Ryu was a little shaken by the title and then opened it, enclosed was a message that said only one word_

"_Watch." the voice said as Ryu read the same word._

_Ryu then spotted a link for a movie that was attached to it and clicked on it. Once it finished loading, Ryu's face turned white in shock._

_he saw a criminal becoming a mosquito like monster after injecting himself with a syringe filled with a blue liquid, then starting to charge at the officers that had him surrounded, and piercing them with the needle like forearms, draining them of blood really rapidly. _

"_SON OF A BITCH, GET THE AP ROUNDS NOW!" an officer said before he was pierced by the monster from behind. The video shifted to another officer loading his gun with the AP rounds and fired them at the mosquito monster. The monster simply ignored them and went after more officers before turning to the direction of the camera was shooting and it attacked, the screen ending with static and screams of despair and agony._

"_This was not fake. This was the real deal you just seen. I hope you can understand that we want your help. I heard from your financial backer, Psylab, that you were developing a special system for public defense, correct?" the government official said._

"_C-correct…" Ryu said, shaking in his seat by what he saw. _

"_How close is it to being completed?" the official asked._

"_Give me three days, it'll be done then." Ryu said. _

"_Very well, I'm going to come in to see it out once it's done." the official said._

"_Understood." Ryu replied, hanging up and getting to work._

"DONE AT LAST!!!" Ryu screamed in joy and relief. Then he heard a door knock and the exhausted student went to open it.

"How may I help you?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to test out the experimental system you had completed, if I recall correctly." a Nineteen year old boy with brown hair said as he walked in. He was wearing a tank top and jeans. His arms were covered in scars from knives and a gunshot scar in the left shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryu asked.

"Sean Akabara, bounty hunter from America. Recruited by the Government to help you out with your pest problem. Besides, I need the money anyway." Sean said, bowing down to introduce himself.

"Good. To be honest though, I was expecting someone else…" Ryu said.

"Oh, the guy who called you himself? Sorry, but his job as the governor keeps him at his desk often, he said that he is truly sorry for not keeping his word." Sean said, taking a seat down. "Hey, by the way, what's your name Doc?"

"It's not Doc… yet. I'm Ryu Shirogane," Ryu said, sighing.

"Okay, Ryuki." Sean said, nodding.

"Know what, call me 'Doc', it's easier for you to remember." Ryu said, sighing.

"Okay Doc." Sean said, yawning a little and kicking his feet up onto the desk.

"GET YOUR FEET DOWN NOW!" Ryu barked.

"Fine…" Sean grumbled as he put his feet down.

"You better listen to me, Sean, if not, you are going to be fired." Ryu said harshly.

"You better listen to me" Sean said, mocking Ryu.

"I hate you…" Ryu said, before yawning.

"What am I supposed to do here Doc?" Sean asked.

"Kick monster ass." Ryu said.

"Sweet…" Sean said. "where do I sign up?"

"You just need this." Ryu said, giving Sean a belt that had a slot for the four SD cards accompanying it.

"That's the Armored Enhancement Rider System, or AERS for short. When activated, it will change you into a Kamen Rider. It will adapt to and enhance your fighting style, as in a marksman, swordsman, etc." Ryu said.

"SWEET! But I'm kinda used to using, guns, lances and hand to hand…" Sean said.

"Well, the suit will incorporate that info with those Form Chips, they're those SD cards I gave you. The crimson red one is the base mode, remember that, the others will adapt to each of those weapon styles." Ryu said.

Sean looked at the crimson red chip and nodded and looked at the Silver-blue, black, and darker red mode chips.

"So Doc, how do I activate this baby up?" Sean asked .

"Put in the Base Chip and Say 'Henshin', the rest will do it itself." Ryu explained quickly

"I got you." Sean said as he placed the belt on and placed the Base chip in the slot.

"Where do I put the others in?" Sean asked.

"the slots on the right side of the belt buckle." Ryu said.

Sean nodded and placed the remaining chips in the storage slots.

"HENSHIN!" Sean said before the belt buckle roared to life. A Silver light appeared and engulfed Sean, then becoming a crimson red suit. The suit was crimson red and had chest armor, that was smooth and rectangular in appearance and a darker shade of red in appearance, but had two spikes protruding from each shoulder blade. Spikes were also from the boots and the gloves' knuckles. The helmet appeared last, the helmet's eyes resembled a grasshopper's but were glowing blue in coloring while the helmet turned from silver to crimson red, and two horns appeared at the top, small but pointed and long enough to resemble a grasshopper's antennae. All the spikes and thorns were crimson red as well in appearance. In place of Sean stood a Kamen Rider.

"So, what do you want to be called as, Kamen Rider Spiky Needle?"

"No, Kamen Rider Thorn." Thorn said, snapping his fingers and gave a thumbs up for no reason after he was finished saying his name.

"Well then Thorn, get out of here and kick some ass out there. You're targeting murderous criminals that are now monsters, literally." Ryu said, giving orders.

"Yeah yeah, just shut up Doc, I go on my own pace, besides, your eyes look like hell." Kamen Rider Thorn said, leaving the room and an agitated Ryu to answer the phone that began ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hello Governer, sir… What was that you said? … Please tell me you're kidding…" Ryu said, starting to panic. "I do have enough AERS changers, but I don't know if I can handle anymore riders, but you can have one more person join Sean Akabara, just make sure He or she is not an idiot like him… wait, I'M THE ONE WHO'S IN CHARGE OF THIS OPERATION NOW!! Wait sir, don't hang up on- DAMMIT!!"

Ryu landed on his butt when he was cut off, the words the governor said that he was responsible for the city's safety now from the monsters.

"Great… Sean is going to need more help, little does he know…" he mumbled before going through a new list he received from an email from the governer.

----------------------------------

"Where's a fly swatter when you need one?" Thorn said as he ran to where a Humanoid fly monster was attacking people at a café.

"Hey, Bugboy!" the Kamen Rider said, trying to get the monster's attention.

"Who are you?" the monster said in a monotone voice as it turned around.

"A Kamen Rider. I'm here to keep you from causing problems." Thorn said.

"So, someone wants to be a hero!" the Fly monster said. "I'm Kenai Jones, who is now invincible, thanks to the Kamimaru!"

"The Kamimaru? That's a new name for me, but Kenai Jones, I know you, you serial murderer…" Thorn said as he ran towards the monster, he leaped and punched the fly, causing it to stumble a little.

"Not strong enough, I wonder." Thorn said as he pulled out the silver-blue Form Chip. He then replaced the Base Chip with it. "Form Henshin!" Thorn's shoulder spikes straightened up and became thicker. His suit then bulked up a little in appearance and became silver-blue in color and the shoulder armor became grey. "Brawl mode!" a mechanical voice said after the changes happened.

The fly ran towards the transformed Kamen Rider and tried to punch him. Thorn blocked the punch and kicked the monster, sending it flying before hitting against the wall. The fly scrambled to its feet and opened its wings and began to fly away.

"Great, it can fly…" Thorn said as he pulled out his black chip from the storage slot, and switched it with the Brawl Chip. "Form Henshin!" the shoulder spikes twisted forward and became twin barrel shoulder blasters. His spikes from the gloves and boots vanish completely and his right wrist gained an arm cannon. The coloration became black with some red outlines while the eyes on the helmet became yellow.

"Blast Form!" the same mechanical voice said.

Kamen Rider Thorn aimed the arm cannon and fired an energy bolt at the fly monster, which made contact and fell to the ground.

"okay, time to end this." Thorn said, switching the Blast Chip with the final chip. "Form Henshin."

The suit reverted back to the base form and then the spikes on the legs and shoulders elongated and became blades, while the gloves morphed into twin lances. His coloration was now a darker shade of red compared to the Base Form as the chest armor became grey and the eyes became green.

"Lance Mode" the mechanical voice said.

"That's impossible! I'm invincible!" The Fly said as Thorn ran towards it, his lances glowing.

The Rider slashed the monster with each lance then stabbed it with both at the same time, which then had the fly scream in agony and erupted in a blue explosion.

Thorn cracked his neck and reverted back to his Base form before running off to Ryu.

"Doc, I'm back!" Sean said as he entered Ryu's lab. He looked around and then glanced at the ground. He saw Ryu sleeping on the ground now.

"WAKE UP DOC!" Sean yelled. Ryu woke up and scrambled to his feet.

"SEAN!" Ryu said in anger. "How come you're back?"

"Don't you want to hear how The AERS worked in it's field test Doc?" Sean asked.

"OH, of course." Ryu said, coughing a little. "how did it work?"

"It worked perfectly, I was able to stop a mutant Kenai Jones from killing people, he said something about being thankful for the Kamimaru…" Sean said, sitting down.

"Wait, the Kamimaru is the city's most dangerous gang, despite them being less then a week old!" Ryu said.

"Why?" Sean asked

"they're all criminals that are led by the Outlaw!" Ryu said.

"The Outlaw, as in the criminal genius that's known across the whole world?" Sean asked.

"Correct." Ryu said, nodding his head a little..

"Well, I will be sticking around then, I'm after that bastard's bounty." Sean said, grinning.

"Good, cause I'm your boss now then." Ryu said, smirking.

"THE HELL?!" Sean said in shock.

"The Governor said so." Ryu said.

"Damn it…" Sean said, mumbling to himself.

"By the way, you're not going to be alone." Ryu said.

"I get the idea Doc." Sean said. " I may get in over my head one day and will need a partner to help me out."

"Smarter than you look…" Ryu said. "but who said it's going to be just one other person?"

"SON OF A BITCH! A WHOLE TEAM OF RIDERS?!" Sean said, grabbing Ryu by his shirt.

"yeah, but I don't know when the others will be coming here, but I already sent invites to people from all parts of life, musicians, swordsmen, hunters, you name it, I sent one already." Ryu said as Sean let go of him.

"You're the boss, Doc, not me, just promise me not to send everyone out whenever a Kamimaru monster pops up." Sean said. "hard to look over more than one person."

"Deal, either solo or in pairs for each Kamimaru monster." Ryu said, nodding

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Here it is, The First Chapter of the group fanfic, Kamen Rider AERS._

_This fanfic will be done by several authors working together. _

_We're switching between chapters, so that explains the "By Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn" part of the fanfic. I'm going to be the one that's posting the chapters, but they're all written by other authors that are on _

_Hope you'll enjoy this fanfic._

_If you got any questions about the AERS system and the riders in this fanfic, go on and ask me or the other authors._

_the authors(other than myself) that are part of the group are listed below._

_PhinalPhantasy_

_Roscoso_

_John the Shadow_

_DJ Diddy Dog DECADE FORM - well known for his fanfic Tournament Kamen Rider_

_TeKnAm AKA Kamen Rider Velke_

_MysticFireBlood _


	2. Team Mate

_Hey all! This is Teck, one of the co-writers of Kamen Rider: AERS. As a member of this team, I will do the utmost to give you a great chapter EVERY time. As Such, ENJOY!_

______________

CHAPTER 2: Team Mate

By TeKnAm AKA Kamen Rider Velke

______________

A video of a large fly-like kaijin appeared on the massive 29" HD plasma-screen TV. It was soon joined on camera by an armoured soldier, who proceeded to change form three times and destroy the beast. As the movie ended the screen flicked off, and a tall man in a long-white lab-coat stepped up from his seat. The man, known to his crewmates by the code-name INPUT, gave a small smile as he addressed his three friends.

"Well, guys, it would seem our money had been used properly. I am now proud to be the leader of the company department sending our PRECIOUS money…" The sarcasm was thick in his voice as he continued, "But I'm still not happy about this, because, as we all know, WE NEED THAT MONEY FOR MAINTENANCE OF OUR EQUIPMENT! I wish we still had our other four agents with us, because this would be a perfect field test for-"

Suddenly, one of the two women in the group, her long blonde hair flying around behind her, interrupted him, saying, "Uh, small thing INPUT? We don't have the Rider Equipment anymore. I was meaning to-"

She was blown off her feet when INPUT, in a display of pure rage, screamed out, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE DON'T HAVE THE SYSTEM ANYMORE, OUTPUT?! WE HAD IT THREE WEEKS AGO!"

OUTPUT stood and regained her composure, despite her frazzled look, and said, "IF you'd have let me finish, the system was stolen three weeks ago, on the EXACT day that our friend NET went his own way. We haven't been able to locate either him or the gear, and the tracking beacon on the gear has been turned off for the longest time. We haven't been able to reach him at his home, so…" OUTPUT stopped there and sat down.

INPUT stood in front of the screen, rubbing the inch-thick stubble on his chin, before finally sitting down. He continued to think, leaving his three assistants to sit there in fear. Was he thinking of firing them, or was he going to make them actually do field work?

INPUT Smiled when he finally stood. "I have an idea. Does anyone have the activation code for the tracker pill we had NET swallow when he started?" INPUT asked aloud, and all three women in the room stood up and looked at each other, dumbfounded. All three began smacking their heads and asking why THEY hadn't thought of that sooner. INPUT smiled as all three scrambled to find the activation code. He had a plan, and while it would take OUTPUT, MIANFRAME, and REBOOT to find the code, he was going to make sure their old user of the NET system would regret stealing his painfully developed technology.

_________ELSEWHERE…_________

Twenty-year-old Tenryo Yamada, his long, fire-like blonde hair spreading around him like an aura as he walked down the main streets of Tokyo. In his left hand he carried a suitcase that looked as light as a feather. Upon reaching a park bench, he set the case down, allowing it to effectively fall through the bench seat and make a crater in the concrete below. Tenryo smiled at it, shaking his head.

"Wow. I guess years of lugging that stuff around on my body strengthened me against the added weight of the suitcase. That thing barely feels like a ten-pound weight now," he said, reaching down to pick up the half-ton suitcase. Laying it on his lap, he clicked it open and looked inside. The first thing he saw was his trusty technological device, the NETDriver Belt and four NETLogger data chips. Tenryo smiled wide as he moved from one object to the next item, the WEBDriver Gauntlet, WEBLoggers, and FTP Multiplier accessory, then the CYBERDriver Helm, CYBERLoggers, and HTP Additor accessory. For reasons he completely understood, a small tear began to well in his left eye, which he wiped away. It hadn't been too long since he'd seen the systems of his old comrades, but just seeing them made him cry. His fellow riders had been killed a year earlier, defending humanity with him against a kaijin race called the Cybrons, which were nothing more then brain-eating humanoid computer viruses.

His eyes travelled lower to look at the next items, the DATADriver Boot, DATALoggers, and PAP6 Fractor accessory. His eyes watered, and, try as he might to stop the tears, he found a steady stream of fluid running down his face. He'd had to kill his own ex-comrade after the man behind the suit had gone crazy and ran from PsyLab with the DATA system. Together with his dead partners WEB and CYBER, he'd had to hunt down and reclaim the Driver, regardless of damage to its wielder.

The tears began to come out in droves when his eyes rested on the SERVODriver Plate, SERVOLoggers, and HTML Slider. Another comrade who'd turned out to be a lost cause, this one had bee a woman with far too much of a personal agenda. Once Tenryo had moved in for the NET system, she'd joined with DATA and left, only to be killed by NET later, even though he tried to restrain himself from doing it. It was hard remembering his days of fighting monsters and friends, but those days were over now. All he'd do now was sit alone in his home, watching TV and waiting for his next job to come in VIA Email.

As soon as the Rote Linker caught his sight, Tenryo's tears stopped dry. Seeing the small, black square box reminded him of his personal pledge: To live on for those who had been killed and those whom he'd killed, as a constant legacy. Just then, a ringing in his ears brought him to close the case. Several seconds later, a voice followed:

"_Hello, Tenryo, old friend,"_ the voice said, and Tenryo recognised the voice immediately. After years of being subjected to tests, punishment and threats had seared this man's voice into Tenryo's memory for the rest of his life.

"INPUT?!" Tenryo said aloud, picking up the case and entering the safety of the alley next to him, listening to the voice continue.

"_Indeed, Tenryo. Nice to hear from you again. You must be wondering how you're hearing my voice in your head? Well, it involves that little VITAMIN SUPPLEMENT we had you take when you first arrived for your testing,"_ INPUT said, chuckling slightly, _"I understand you stole something of monetary importance to me. I'd tell you to return it, but I have an offer that you're sure to accept."_ Tenryo knew he was in trouble now. Not just because he had something he shouldn't, but because most often any offer of INPUT's involved some sort of physical torture.

"_As you've remained silent, I'll give you the offer. You can KEEP the systems you stole, IF you act as a mental spy for me. You see, PsyLab has sent out over one hundred-million dollars to a small-time scientist for development of a new, adaptive rider system to combat a new menace: The Outlaw and his band of Kamimaru thugs. Apparently, this madman has developed a drug that transforms the taker into a monstrous creature. Our scientist friend, Ryu Shirogane, has seemingly developed his new anti-monster Rider System rather quickly, and a government volunteer has performed the first field test, proving its effectiveness. Now, you are going to work for the good doctor, and report back through thought alone everything you see and hear. I need to know that my money is being spent wisely. Do this, and you can keep all the systems you took from me. Do we have a deal?" _

Tenryo thought it over a moment, then thought 'YES'. The voice left and an address was left in his brain. Several minutes later, he arrived at the doctor's lab.

"Excuse me, Dr. Shirogane?" Tenryo said, getting the doctor's attention quickly. The doctor nodded, and Tenryo continued.

"My name is Tenryo Yamada. PsyLab has sent me to join your fighting ranks. I'm basically here to observe and give a regular written report of your progress. I hope this is an acceptable arrangement," Tenryo said, and the doctor nodded.

The doctor took two minutes to collect himself, then said, "I'm sorry, Tenryo-san, but my current soldier has already mobilized. He's currently in combat right now. His current foe seems to be more than an adequate match for him, so I'd like for you to go help him. Maybe I could-Wait, what are you…?" Ryu said as Tenryo stared blankly at the TV screen for several seconds before bolting from the room, the doctor's worries about his lack of a Rider Gear bouncing off his head. If he needed to, he had five Gears available that he could use. If that failed, there was also the one gear the current operative was using…

Sena Akabara crashed to the ground, gasping as two sickening crunches rang out. Apparently this suit didn't keep bones from breaking. He tried to get up but felt the pressure of a large foot holding him down. Whatever that convict had taken had turned him into an elephant humanoid with all the strength that comes with it. A loud trumpeting roar pierced his ears as he listened to the creature scream in victory. He couldn't take this much longer.

Suddenly a loud cry of "OI!" rang through the air, accompanied by several ringing noises as the monster removed its foot from his back. The man who approached transformed into a grid-work pattern of armour and lights. In seconds, the monster was driven back with several powerful sword slashes and destroyed by a flying rider kick. Sean could barely keep himself conscious as the man approached, and then the lights went out.

When Sean awoke, he saw two people sitting at the doctor's desk.

"OUCH!" was the first thing out of his mouth as Sean reached for his chest, where several painful twinges caused him to curse out loud.

"That would be the result of rushing in without taking proper precautions, Sean-san. You suffered several broken ribs, a minor concussion, and a hair-line fracture in your left shoulder blade. Next time, plan a little before RUSHING into a DEATHTRAP," Ryu said, shaking his head.

Sean looked around, and, seeing the new face for a second time, asked, albeit gingerly, "Say, who's the new guy?"

Ryu smiled and said, "Your rescuer. Sean-san, meet Tenryo Yamada-san, your new team mate."

_____________________________

Yep, that's it! Hopefully it's good enough. R&R!


	3. The Pros and the Amateur

**Kamen Rider AERS**

**Chapter 3: The Pros and the Amateur**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

It had been only a day since Tenryo Yamada arrived to save Sean Akabara from a Kamimaru attack with his own personal Rider System. Tenryo's arrival was very unexpected, as PsyLab just sent him out of the blue with a Rider System completely different from the AERS system. However Dr. Ryu Shirogane wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth and immediately assigned Tenryo as Sean's partner. But getting them to work together as a team would have to wait as Sean was still recovering from his injuries by the Elephant Kamimaru. Fortunately, Ryu was expecting another arrival soon.

"I still can't believe this," Sean said from his bed in Ryu's lab, "I'm supposed to just lay here and do nothing while the new guy who showed me up gets all the fun?"

Tenryo just looked back at Sean, "Yes that's _exactly_ what you're supposed to do."

"Maybe that will teach you a lesson not to rush in without thinking," Ryu added, but staring at his computer screen.

"And you just make him my partner just like that Doc? Without asking me first? I don't even know if I'm gonna like the guy."

"That's not a way to talk to someone who just saved your life," Tenryo countered.

Ryu sighed, "It was my prerogative to assign Tenryo to you. Besides I already told you that you would have a partner after your first battle."

"So he was the one you just recruited as I was fighting Fly boy?" Sean asked.

"No…" Ryu replied softly, "PsyLab sent him without letting me know anything in advance to be honest. However the fact that he saved you and proved to be very effective in battle is what made me assign him to you."

"Really?" Sean looked at Tenryo, "If you didn't recruit him, how do we know we can trust him?"

"Because he was very straightforward with me when he arrived. I know PsyLab sent him and not just as a combatant, but as an observer. PsyLab _is_ one of the largest financial contributors to the AERS project. Also the first thing Tenryo did when he arrived _was_ to save you. Plus, he's Kamen Rider NET. If you recall, two years ago there was a powerful enemy called the Lectrons, well he was one of the Riders who fought against them. That means he has something no one I can recruit does, real experience in fighting an enemy like this. I suggest you learn to take his advice," Ryu replied. Tenryo smirked and nodded.

Sean just turned over in his bed and started to grumble, "Still doesn't mean I have to like the guy…" Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ah that must be the guy I _did_ recruit," Ryu looked up from his computer screen, "Come in!" he called out. The door opened and a young man entered. He had blue eyes and light brown hair and was wearing a burgundy polo shirt with blue jeans and white socks with black shoes.

"My name is Aramaki Kenji, I'm looking for Dr. Ryu Shirogane," he announced himself. Ryo got up from his seat and walked up to his new Rider, his hand extended.

"That would be me," Ryu said in a welcoming manner, "It's good to finally meet you in person, Aramaki-san. I'm glad you recovered so quickly."

Kenji shook his hand, "Same here, though I still have a headache that the doctors say should go away in a day or two. So do you want to give me the grand tour or just get right into things?"

"First some introductions," Ryu said. He pointed to Sean who turned on his bed to observe the newcomer, "This is Sean Akabara, Kamen Rider Thorn."

"Ah, must be one of my fellow students," Kenji said with a smile.

"What are you talking about," Sean replied slapping Kenji's hand away, "I'm not a student here, I'm a professional bounty hunter. And don't you forget that!"

"Ouch…sorry," he said, "Is he always so disagreeable?" Kenji asked Ryu.

"Very much so unfortunately," Ryu replied, "almost wrecked my first completed AERS too…"

"Hey Doc, that elephant was tough as crap!" Sean shouted, "AERS or no AERS!"

"You just rushed in without thinking that was your own fault," Tenryo said, then he turned to Kenji, "And you said 'fellow student earlier.' So you're just a university student here?"

"Yes I am," Kenji replied, "Is that a problem?"

"I say it is. You're just a student…an amateur at best," Tenryo replied, "You haven't had any formal training like me. Even Sean here, as pathetic as he seems, has had some kind of training as a bounty hunter."

"And just who are you?" Kenji asked with a disagreeable tone.

"Tenryo Yamada. Kamen Rider NET. You might have heard of my battle against the Lectrons two years ago."

"Hey Doc, what kind of show are you running here? I'm not liking these extra guys you've found," Sean interrupted, then he turned to Tenryo, "Wait, what do you _mean_ pathetic?!"

"Just look at yourself," Tenryo replied.

"I came here because I was _invited,"_ Kenji interrupted starting to get annoyed, "And I didn't _need_ an AERS to fight off the Kamimiaru _I_ fought!" Both Sean and Tenryo looked at Kenji in shock.

"I find that hard to believe," Tenryo said.

"Yeah, there's no way a kid like you could do that!" Sean said.

"Kid?" Kenji said, "We're all practically the same age here! Where do you two get off thinking you're better than me anyways?!"

"Because we're _pros,"_ Tenryo replied, "And even if what you said is true…"

"It _is!"_ Kenji insisted.

"Then you just got lucky," Tenryo finished.

"Yeah tell us about your fight with the big bad Kamimaru," Sean said with disdain.

"He didn't get lucky," Ryu interrupted, "He got brave. And smart. He knows how to put others before himself. That's why we need him. He fought the Kamimaru by finding its weak points and taking advantage of them, and when your life is in danger, being able to think clearly is a rare trait. He managed to drive off the Kamimaru with only a relatively minor head injury that he quickly recovered from."

"How'd he manage to do _that?"_ Sean asked.

"With my fencing foil," Kenji smirked, "And a lot of guts." That got an incredulous look from both Tenryo and Sean.

"I have footage if you don't believe him," Ryu smiled at the fact Kenji got the other two to shut up for a minute. He looked something up on his computer and displayed it on a large plasma monitor in the center of the room, "I have a system that monitors the city and it picks up when a Kamimaru attacks, then spy satellites zoom in on the area and I can observe the attack in real time. This allows me to send aid to whoever's being attacked," Ryu explained, "Unfortunately at the time Aramaki-san was being attacked, Sean was busy with another Kamimaru, so I couldn't send him. But it seems his help wasn't needed. As I sent regular troops to try to hold it off and rescue Kenji, I watched as he successfully injured the Kamimaru that attacked him." He then showed a record of Kenji's fight against the Toad Kamimaru.

"Hmmm…maybe you do have…potential," Tenryo conceded.

"It was only a frog!" Sean said, "I got beat up by a freakin' _elephant!"_

"I still managed to get away with fewer injuries than you, and that was _without_ armor," Kenji remarked, "And it was technically a toad."

"Of course you had fewer injuries, you just fought a toad. I had to deal with an _elephant! Elephant_ trumps toad!" Sean insisted.

"The elephant didn't give _me_ any trouble," Tenryo smirked, "I defeated him without too much effort. Why don't you show them the footage of _that_ battle?"

Ryu sighed, "I am starting to get sick of this bickering. You do remember you are supposed to work together."

"So wait, when we last talked, doctor, you only mentioned one other Rider," Kenji said, "But there are obviously two others. So which one am I supposed to work with?"

"Well, when we last talked, there was only one other Rider, Sean. Tenryo just arrived with his old Rider system to back us up yesterday. I didn't know he was coming, but he is a welcome addition to our team. I assigned Tenryo to be Sean's partner right away. However, seeing as how Sean is incapacitated at the moment, I think I will assign you to be Tenryo's partner temporarily until Sean recovers. Hopefully we'll have another AERS candidate by then and he or she will be your permanent partner. If we don't find another candidate by then, the three of you will be a team until we do," Ryu decided.

"Okay I understand, doctor," Kenji replied.

"Actually…to be honest Aramaki-san, I haven't earned my doctorate yet. Just call me Ryu."

"Well if we're going to be informal, call me Kenji," Kenji smiled and Ryu nodded.

"And now, I'll get you your AERS," Ryu said. He went to a vault against the back wall and inputted a code. When it opened he disappeared inside for a second.

"So I guess this means we're partners for the moment," Kenji looked at Tenryo.

"Just don't get in my way," Tenryo replied. Ryu came back after closing the vault again and placed a violin case on the table.

"Go on, open it," Ryu nodded.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sean said.

"Why a violin case?" Tenryo asked.

"It's to look inconspicuous while he's moving around on campus. Kenji is a violinist and music major," Ryu explained.

"This gets better and better," Tenryo muttered.

"No way, Doc!" Sean shouted, "When you first said that you were considering musicians as potential Riders, I thought you were kidding! Tell me you're kidding!"

"He's a musician swordsman actually," Ryu replied, "You saw how he fought the Kamimaru yourself. And unlike the two of you, Kenji's got a life besides this battle. I told him that being a Rider won't interfere with his school life, so he needs a way to carry around his AERS around wherever he goes and this was the easiest way."

"Thank you Ryu," Kenji replied and opened the case. Inside was a metallic belt in the largest part of the case. In the thinner part of the case, there was a smaller circular case that looked like it would attach to the belt. On the inside of the lid was what looked like a black plastic practice sword.

"Since you are a musician, I decided to alter your AERS slightly to reflect that. Your abilities in your Rider form will rely on both your skills as a swordsman and the power of sonic energy."

"Wow cool…though I've never thought of myself as a swordsman, it's just a hobby," Kenji replied humbly.

"Hobby?" Tenryo said with a little worry.

"You don't give yourself enough credit Kenji," Ryu said, "You are an excellent swordsman and you should think of yourself as one if you're going to do this."

"Okay then," Kenji said. Just then they heard an alarm. Ryu quickly did some typing and displayed on the large plasma screen was a pair of Kamimaru attacking the campus chemistry lab, one that looked like a humanoid bull and another that looked like a humanoid goat.

"It's show time!" Ryu announced, "Tenryo, Kenji, it looks like there's one for each of you. Kenji put your belt on. The small circular case attaches to the right side and the sword to the left. Inside the case are your Form Discs. The black one is your base form. Place it into your Disc Changer which is the buckle of the belt. Then call out 'Henshin' while pressing the blue button."

Kenji did as instructed, getting his AERS ready. He opened the Disc Changer and put the small 8cm-wide black disc inside the changer and closed it, "Henshin!" Kenji called out as he pressed the blue button on his Disc Changer.

"**First Movement: Moderato!"** an electronic voice sounded from the Disc Changer and the sound of cricket chirping sounded as sound waves came from it and formed around Kenji's body forming his suit and armor. The main suit was all black and had silver colored armor over the upper torso, shoulder guards, and gauntlets. At the elbow and knee joints, as well as the shoulder guards and back of the armor on his torso were small speakers. The helmet had a cricket motif with gold eyes and long antennae.

"Sweet!" Kenji said looking over his new Rider form.

"Henshin!" Tenryo shouted after he put his own belt on. Instantly a green suit with interlocking, grid-like armor plating materialized over him. It had orange lights blinking in various places, "Let's go and remember…don't get in my way amateur!"

"I'll show you who's an amateur!" Kenji replied as they both ran out of Ryu's lab.

"I don't know who to root for," Sean commented to Ryu.

XXX

The sound of screams sounded through the halls of Shiro University's chemistry building as the two Kamimaru started trashing the place. Fortunately most of the students were wise enough to run away and the Kamimaru appeared to be looking for something in particular so they weren't bothering with attacking random people. They just tossed people aside who were directly in their way.

"What's on our shopping list?" the Goat Kamimaru asked.

"Don't worry about it. I've memorized the names of the chemicals we need. I'll point them out when we see them," the Bull Kamimaru replied.

"Don't take another step!" Tenryo shouted at them.

"You won't be taking anything away from here, Kamimaru!" Kenji added.

"And just who are you."

"Kamen Rider NET, the one who will defeat you."

"Kamen Rider Treble. I'll play your requiem."

"Let's take them!" the Goat Kamimaru said.

"We don't want to ruin any of the chemicals in here. We're taking this outside," the Bull Kamimaru said to his partner. All four combatants rushed out of the building into a more open area.

"I've got the bull. You can play with the goat," NET said, drawing his weapon, the NETBlayd. He tapped it and a blade extended to about four feet, "I'm a _real_ swordsman," he said as he rushed his opponent.

"We'll see about that!" Treble replied drawing his own weapon. The black sword was light but sturdy and strong. The Goat Kamimaru charged at him, head butting the new Rider, sending him to the ground. He rolled to face his enemy and he swung with his weapon across the Goat Kamimaru's upper legs, causing sparks to fly and the monster to retreat as Treble got up, "Hey, what's this sword made of?" he wondered out loud."

"A top secret material," Ryu replied, communicating from his lab into a speaker, "Designed to channel high frequency sonic energy that the speakers on your armor is constantly producing. When you've got the enemy cornered, hit the red button on your Disc Changer, it will activate your finishing attack."

"Got it!" Treble replied. He pointed his sword at the Goat Kamimaru and the monster tried to charge at him again, but this time Treble quickly sidestepped and slashed with his weapon across his enemy's side, then spun around to slash down its back and finished his combo with a spin kick, knocking him down to the ground, sparks flying as he delivered the slashes.

NET meanwhile managed to quickly slash at his own opponent, driving him far enough away to glace as Treble attacked the Goat Kamimaru. He then charged his NETBlayd with energy and quickly performed a series of devastating slashes against the Bull Kamimaru, destroying it. He then turned to look at Treble.

The Goat Kamimaru was finding it difficult to stand after Treble's series of slashes and kicks. Treble pointed his sword at the Kamimaru once again and then pressed the red button on his buckle.

"**Al Fine!"** the electronic voice sounded again. Treble felt his sword vibrate as sonic energy maximized. He leapt high into the air and delivered a downward thrust towards the Goat Kamimaru's head and struck it hard. Then high pitched cricket chirps sounded and the Kamimaru instinctively clutched his ears to try to block the sound, but his head continued to vibrate and throb and soon his whole body was doing it and then it exploded from the inside out. Treble calmly slid his sword back in its place on his belt and turned to NET, "Still think I'm an amateur?"

"You're an amateur…but I'll admit you have some skills," NET replied.

XXX

Kenji and Tenryo returned to the lab and Sean looked at them, "Okay you two. I'll admit you did great, but wait till I'm fully recovered…then I'll show _both_ of you up!"

"You're welcome to try," Kenji replied as he put his AERS back in the violin case, then put a strap on it and slung it on his shoulder. He turned to Ryu, "The AERS works great, Ryu. I'll look forward to using it again."

"Does that mean you've decided to commit yourself to this?" the scientist asked hopefully.

"Not quite yet. I want to see if I can balance this with my school life, but for now at least, you have another Rider." Kenji said, and then looked at Tenryo, "I'll admit you make an…interesting partner. Well if there's nothing further, I have some studying and practice to do."

"Wait," Ryu handed Kenji a cell phone, "Keep this on you at all times. It's a number that will exclusively be given only to me and your fellow Riders so we can contact you when we need you."

"You've got it," Kenji said, then turned to walk out the door, waving as he left.

XXX

Later that night, Tenryo was alone in his room. He concentrated and called out, "INPUT. It's me."

"It's about time," INPUT replied impatiently, "I've been waiting for your report since yesterday."

"There wasn't much to report yesterday. Ryu Shirogane's first Rider didn't do too well and I had to save him."

"How disappointing," INPUT replied.

"However a new Rider has emerged. Him I _did_ get to observe in battle."

"And…" INPUT prompted.

"He's only an amateur, yet against the Kamimaru, he proved to be _very_ effective. That tells me that the AERS system is more advanced and more powerful than even the NET system."

"I see…Now I want details. Just recall the details of the battle in your mind and I'll see it." INPUT ordered

"Very well," Tenryo said and thought back about what he observed from Treble when he wasn't busy with his own battle, "One more thing, his name is Aramaki Kenji."

"I'm seeing his skills…you'll have to keep a close eye on him…" INPUT said…


	4. A Poison's Injection

(Hello I'm Roscoso (Please call me Ross) another member of Thorns group this is my chapter for this story)

______________

**Chapter 4: A Poison's Injection**

By: Roscoso  


In one of the labs of Shiro University we see a simple man, he had Brown hair slightly spiky, Blue eyes and wearing a simple Black Shirt with an almost spider mark on it and jeans as well as gloves, he was just feeding the Spiders and Scorpions used for Study.

"There, that should do it," He said dusting his hands, before heading out he put the gloves back with the rest and left the lab, and breathed deeply.

"Well that should keep them fed for the day," He said walking down the hallways, it was the Afternoon, around 5 to 6pm and he had just finished his small Volunteer work he also did, helping the Biology labs, it was thank to that, that he found success in his courses as well,

"Well time to see if anyone else is...ow!" He said bumping into someone. He glanced up to see it was non other than Sean.

"Oh hey looks like I'm not the only late nighter here," The guy said smiling as Sean groaned.

"How many times must I say I'm not a student!" Sean yelled to loud his eyes bulged out and blood shot! Takato chuckled nervously.

"Oh sorry, anyway I'm Takato, nice too meet you," Takato said smiling.

"Sean," Sean simply said.

"Sean huh? Must be from the states, anyway maybe I'll see ya later, I gotta catch some Z's," Takato said before walking away. As Sean scratched his head.

"Weird guy," Sean said before his Cell Phone rang.

"Hello?" Sean asked it was Ryo, creater of the AERS system.

"Sean we've got some trouble brewing, some of my Supplier's have been attacked, they were bringing me the Parts for a New AERS Changer," Ryo said.

"Got it Doc," Sean said as he heard a sigh on the other end before hanging up and brought out a strange device. An AERS Changer.

"Henshin!" Sean said and transformed into Kamen Rider Thorn!

(Meanwhile)

Takato was walking down a street whistling to himself, before noticing an overturned Van smoking slightly, quickly he dashed over and checked on the Driver.

"Hey you ok?" Takato asked. The Driver noticed him and handed a case.

"Quick, get this away," He said handing Takato the case just as a crash was heard as Takato leaned the Driver against the Van before glancing behind it to see a Mantis Kamimaru.

"Uh oh," Takato said as the Kamimaru noticed him and the case.

"So you've got the AERS Changer, hand it over!" He said stomping forward but Takato backed away.

"I don't think so dude! This thing ain't going anywhere!" Takato said. As he started to run off, the Mantis Kamimaru in hot pursuit!

Takato arrived at the park in a small clearing.

"Ok where is he?" Takato mumbled to himself.

"Gotcha now!" Is heard as the Kamimaru lunged forward.

"Hold it!" Is heard as Thorn suddenly jumped in and with a roundhouse kick sent the Kamimaru back!

"Woah! A Kamen Rider!?" Takato said.

"Hey Kid, you might wanna scram now!" Thorn said, Takato nodded and dashed into the bushes as the Mantis Kamimaru got back up.

"Your gonna pay for that!" He said.

"Hey Doc, where's the other two?" Thorn asked.

"They both ran into trouble, two more Kamimaru appeared near the Van's area, the Driver's already been led to safety," Ryu said as Thorn nodded and clashed with the Mantis Kamimaru.

(Meanwhile)

Takato was now leaning against a tree panting and sweating.

"What's in here anyway," Takato whispered before being curious opened the case and saw what looked like a Belt with a strange Indent of a Spider in the middle.

"That's it? A Belt!?" Takato said but put it on anyway. Just then something happened.

**STAND BY!**

(Back at the Van)

The other two Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider NET and Treble where handling the other two Kamimaru when suddenly a banging sound was heard from the Van.

"What the?" Treble said as NET raised an Eyebrow from behind his helmet. As suddenly bursting through the Van's hull was a Metal Spider, Purple in colour and about slightly bigger than a normal spider before it jumped off,

"What in the world was that?" Treble asked.

"Not sure, but we'll worry about that later," NET said before they went back to fighting the Kamimaru.

(Meanwhile)

Takato was freaked out by the Noise from the belt before he heard something and saw the same Spider landing on a nearby Branch.

"Huh?" Takato said confused before the Spider lunged at him...and attached to his belt.

"What the!?" Takato said even more confused.

**HENSHIN!  
**  
Suddenly he was covered in a Purple Liquid before it vanished to reveal he was in some kind of armour.

On his shoulder Guards were a Spider leg on each, four more on his Chest Armour area and two more on his knee caps, he has a pair of big Red Bug eye like Vizors but his helmet looks slightly like a Spider's head, with two small fangs on the Mouthpiece. Also on his wrists are a pair of fangs.

"Woah," Takato said in surprise at the armour before clenching his fists.

"I'm a Kamen Rider!" Takato said in shock and happiness! Just as he heard a crash sound and saw Thorn fighting with the Mantis Kamimaru and clenched his fist.

"Time to get to work!" Takato said as he charged forward and tackled the Mantis Kamimaru away.

"Another Rider!" Thorn said in surprise before following.

Takato now Kamen Rider Venom pushed the Mantis to a nearby clearing and attacked with a Barrage of kicks and punches, using the Fangs on his Wrists to cause Sparks to fly with some punches. Forcing the Kamimaru to the ground.

"Time to see what this does," Venom said as he saw the Fangs on the Metal Spider were facing away from each other, and he twisted them around so they were facing each other.

**RIDER STAB!  
**  
When that is Heard Purple Electricity sparks to his Wrists where the Fangs are and he glanced at the Kamimaru before charging forward and lodged one of the Fangs right into the Kamimaru's gut, just as Thorn came onto the scene, and the Kamimaru exploded. Venom dusted his hands like Decade and glances at Thorn.

"Now that was awesome!" Venom said a smile on his face, behind the helmet.

"You better come with me, Doc's gonna want to meet ya," Thorn said.

"Sure," Venom said as he and Thorn left the area,

(Later)

After the now Four Riders arrived at Ryu's lab, Venom dehenshined back to Takato, Thorn, NET and Treble followed suit.

"You!?" Sean said in shock as Takato grinned.

"Hey Sean! So your a Kamen Rider too, these your friends?" Takato asked.

"Reluctant partners would be more Accurate," Tenryo said. Sean glared at Tenryo but kept it down, as Takato confused turned to Ryo,

"Well I must admit, I didn't expect that Newly Modified AERS Changer to pick you," Ryu said.

"But you did well in using the armour, so I think we can add you to our group," Ryu said as Takato grinned even wider.

"Yes! I'm a Kamen Rider!" Takato cheered. Meanwhile watching all of this was the Purple Spider as it clicked it's Mandables at it's new Partner.

(That's my Part, hope everyone likes it!)


	5. Mimic's Arrival

A/N: Hi, I'm John the Shadow, a new Kamen Rider fic writer, and a member of Thorn's team, and here's my chapter. The actual transformation is faster than it looks, I just drew it out to give more detail to it. Her camera is a blue Blackbird fly 135mm Twin Lens Reflex Camera.

Chapter Five: Mimic's Arrival

By John the Shadow

Makoto walked down a sidewalk at Shiro University, a piece of paper held in her hand as she looked at the various signs saying where things were. "~This is certainly a busy place.~" she thought as she continued her walk, finally making her way to the office where Philip was, and knocked on the door. Philip stood and opened it with a smile. "Ah, Shirayuki-san. Good to see you, come in." he said, letting her enter and then closing the door. She bowed to him and he returned the gesture, "Mirihara-san, its good to see you again. What do you have for me?" The man laughed as he tossed her a folder with basic information about the AERS project, "There's directions to Shirogane's office in the folder. Nice work out there, I saw that fight." She nodded a moment, "It was no problem, I just did what I had to do." he laughed again, "Well that included some pretty great moves, Oh, and don't forget your camera, you sent it ahead remember?" She looked at him a moment then spoke, "Thank you. I almost forgot about that, photography is new for me but I want to do what I can with it." He nodded at her, "Well just do what you can, I'm sure you can take beautiful pictures, and save the world at the same time." She smiled at him, "Thank you, I should be going." He inclined his head towards her as she bowed again in respect and said. "See you later," which he repeated as she left the office, sitting down on a bench outside to review the information briefly.

Meanwhile, in Mr. Shirogane's office, the young "Doctor" leaned back in his chair as he looked at the video for the second time, surprised that this was the Mimic System candidate, but he couldn't really argue with the evidence before him. Behind him he heard the footsteps of three individuals, which he turned to acknowledge briefly, Sean Akabara, Tenryo Yamada, and Takato Onodera, three of the Kamen Riders that worked with him. Takato spoke first, "Hey Ryu, what's going on?" Ryu made a non-committal shrug, "We found the candidate for the Mimic System, she's on her way over." Tenryo spoke this time, "Its a girl?" Sean looked over at him, "Don't underestimate what a girl can do." Tenryo looked back at him, "It sounds like you're speaking from experience there." Sean made a face at him as Takato interrupted the moment by asking, "What's the video about?" Ryu looked up at him, "Oh this, this is a feed that was sent to me by someone I know on campus." "Let's see it." Takato said. "Alright, playing it." Ryu replied, raising his voice slightly to get the attention of the other two men, and they all watched the feed. Looks of surprise and admiration crossed their features by the time they finished. Takato spoke first shamelessly, "Damn she's hot." Sean chiming in next, "Takato, knock it off...but the fight was pretty good." and Tenryo nodding his head slowly, "Not bad." Ryu stood up a moment later, hearing the knock on his door. "That must be her now." He walked over and opened it.

What greeted him was a tall girl that looked to be in her early 20s, her hair was brown and brushed down, her eyes were blue, and she wore a brown sweatshirt with horizontal and vertical line patterns that extended down half-way to the knee, and the belt she used was put on over the sweat shirt at the waist, and the pants she wore were blue jeans, along with black shoes. A blue twin lens camera also hung from her neck, going about halfway down her chest. Even though she dressed this conservative, hints of a moderate bust were present. "Shirogane-san, its a pleasure to meet you." she said. "A pleasure to meet you as well Shirayuki-san, please come in." Ryu said, letting her in. "And please call me Ryu." She nodded. "Alright, Ryu. That's a good name. You may call me Makoto, or Mako for short." "Before I show you your system, let me introduce you to three other Riders that you will be working with at one point or another." Ryu spoke, and gestured to the men behind him, "The man on the left is Sean Akabara, he uses the Thorn system," She nodded to him, looking him in the eye for a moment before speaking, "Nice to meet you, are you a student at the University?" she asked and he got the semi-annoyed look on his face, somehow he found it hard to be annoyed at her, why exactly he didn't know, "No I'm not, I'm a professional bounty hunter, remember that." She looked at him for a moment before smiling warmly, "Lighten up big guy, it was just a question." Sean started to say something in reply but was cut off by Ryu clearing his throat. "The next one is Tenryo Yamada, he uses the NET system, and is here to observe our fight as well as help in it." "Pleasure to meet you." He said matter of factly, "Likewise, I'm sure you'll observe a lot." she said, as Ryu moved on to the final person, "And this is Takato Onodera, he uses the Venom system." "Are you an angel? Because you certainly move like one!" She smirked as Takato earned a slap on the back of the head from Sean. "Nice to meet you too."

Ryu cut in at this point, "Well its time you received your system. Follow me." Makoto followed him over to the vault, then waited as Ryu inputted the code and stepped inside for a moment, then followed him back over to the table as he placed a briefcase on the table. "Open it." And open it she did, to find the Mimic Belt and Mimic Phone. "Your phone will work just like a cellphone in normal mode, and only I and the other Riders will have the number, for emergencies." "Pretty good." she replied, but before he could continue into a further briefing on the Rider System, the alarm went off, and Ryu rushed over to the console, putting up the cause of the alarm on the large plasma screen, a Kamimaru attacking the convenience store near by the University, he was a humanoid figure that looked like a tiger, and he was going after women in the vicinity. "Looks like you're up, Makoto. Just strap the belt on and then flip the switch on the side of the Mimic Phone to activate the USB Connector. Place it in the holder on the belt and call out 'Henshin' before placing the phone into the holder and then pushing it down to lock it in place." "Understood." She said, grabbing the belt and phone off of the table and running out the door. Ryu stopped Sean as he was about to head out after her, "No, this is her debut, lets watch and cheer her on." Sean decided not to listen, putting an earpiece on as he spoke up, "Well, if we're cheering her on, I'm gonna get a front-row seat." Ryu and Tenryo shook their heads, but Takato got an annoyed look towards Sean in his eyes, "Can't let you hog all of the front-row glory." and ran out the door after him after putting an earpiece on himself, the two of them coming to a tree near the store where they could see the entire fight. Sean turned to look at Takato, "Why are you here?" "I could ask you the same question but for now I am not going to let you hog all the viewing glory." Sean smirked at him, "Suit yourself." then turned away and whispered to himself, "He's got a crush." Takato however heard that, "What did you say?" Sean looked at him with a grin, "You've got a crush.." Takato glares at him, "So do you!" Sean immediately got flustered a bit and said "T-Take that back!" "Never!" and the two of them were about to get into a scuffle when they heard her speak to the Kamimaru, and sat down behind the tree, peeking around the side to watch.

The Kamimaru had backed up a young woman against the wall of the store and was going closer to her when he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Tiger-kun."as she strode on the scene. The monster of the same name turned from his former prey to look at her, and growled out, "You..." She continued walking towards him, a strange belt in one hand and a phone in the other. He however decided to charge at her, eyes widening as she side-stepped his bull-like rush and strapped the belt on, and thrust the phone up in the air with her left hand, calling out "**Henshin!**" as he charged her again, sliding the phone down onto the right side of the belt before he got to her, throwing a punch with his left hand that she caught with a block before grabbing his right wrist with her right hand, pulling his right arm in front of her chest and her face near his as her left hand slipped under his guard and pushed the phone down onto the belt, "**COMPLETE**." Makoto smirked at him and slapped his arm away as the energy from the transformation threw him back onto the ground a few feet away.

Looking up, he had to shield his eyes from the blue light that came from her, part of that being the outline of the suit as it materialized on her. The base suit for the leg armor formed first, being black in nature, the blue and silver boots formed next, one M-shaped conduit appearing on the bottom of each boot, followed by the blue and silver ankle and knee guards, and the energy streams that run up the sides of her armor to her belt. The base suit continued its march, conforming to her body profile as it reached the belt area, the Mimic Sniper appearing on the right side of the white belt as a part of the transformation. The base suit appeared on her hands, silver armored fingertips, followed by silver gauntlets, the Mimic Accel Watch appearing ontop of the left gauntlet. The base suit also materialized on her chest, conforming to her body profile as the two silver chest plates locked into place and energy streams formed around the chest plates, two heading down to the belt along her stomach while two headed to each arm via her shoulders. Finally, the base suit formed around her head, with a small red crystal at the top as the seven magenta barcodes snap into place. The two outer barcodes become a dark blue, flashing once to activate two more that snap in at a 45 degree angle V shape between the tops of the first two. Then, the eyes of the helmet appear about halfway along the 45 degree angle barcodes and flash in as green, completing the transformation.

Makoto takes a step forward, swinging her left arm to the side, as a gust of air rolled off the Mimic System and it flashed a blue and silver light once completely before returning to normal. "You b*tch...who are you?" he finally asked as he rose to his feet. Under her helmet she smirked, "I'm Kamen Rider Mimic...and you're not my type."

"I'll break you!" he roared as he threw a right hook at her but she stepped backwards and kicked out with her left leg, striking him below the armpit. A demonstration of her flexibility was shown next as she brought her right leg up in a high kick to his chin, and struck out with her left foot against his chest, sending him staggering backwards, his hands on his chest. "Wow Ryu, this is very comfortable, and quite pleasant." she said inside the suit. "I aim to please." Ryu said with a smirk, watching the battle along with the other riders. Nero charged her again, being so blinded by the influence of the Kamimaru's drug and his anger that he didn't see Mimic smack her hands together and then reach into her Drive Storage compartment and pull out a small but powerful object.

**"Form Henshin."** she said before taking a punch to the chest and a kick to the stomach from Nero which sent her backwards onto the ground. and after Makoto looked up to see him coming for the stomp, she rolled to the side, connecting the Drive to the USB port on the Mimic Phone before rolling on the ground again to avoid another stomp attempt. The belt responded with, **"THORN BLAST."** as her armor changed, a black suit appearing with red chest armor, gauntlets, and boots. The arm cannon attached itself to her right wrist, and the spikes on the back became shoulder blasters, completing the transformation. As he came down for the stomp, her arm cannon aimed upward into his gut, and she fired, sending him backwards. Mimic-Thorn came up shooting at her opponent with both the arm cannon and the shoulder blasters, hitting him in the chest and legs as she regained her footing. From the tree, Sean watched, impressed. Takato chimed in, "You know Sean, she handles your suit better than you do." "Hey now, she's not fighting the elephant!" he replied, while Takato just smirked at him as Sean still watched the fight, appreciating the good showing of his suit after he'd earned some grounds for teasing seeing that he was beat by the Elephant Kamimaru.

"Pretty nice." she commented as she reached over and took out another Drive, **"Form Henshin."** she said, connecting the Drive to the port on the Mimic Phone as the belt responded with, **"THORN BRAWLER."** Her armor changed again, becoming silver blue over the black suit, and spikes appearing out of her shoulders, the back of the boots, and the knuckles of her gloves. She walked forward towards Nero as he ran at her, flicking her right wrist to the side before punching him in the face with her right fist, the spike doing extra damage, then caught a kick with both of her hands, pushing forward as he staggered back. Mimic-Thorn backed up two steps, then after Nero regained his footing she ran forward, tackling him forward onto the ground. The two combatants got up, and she ran forward, punching him in the chest rapidly about six times before grabbing both of his shoulders and kneeing him in the stomach with her left knee before turning around and kicking him backwards with her right foot.

After changing back into Mimic and re-entering her combat stance, left foot forward, left fist covering stomach and right fist covering her neck and face, she extended her left hand towards him and beckoned, "Come at me." "You're taunting me...Graaaaaahhhhhh!" he roared again as he came at her, throwing a left hook which hit her right gauntlet, and then a right jab which hit her in the chest. Thinking quickly, she shifted to the left, and then performed a split, disappearing from his immediate forward view. "Down here!" Mimic said and he looked down long enough to say "What?!" as she grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and his stomach with her right hand, and threw him over her, landing him on his back.

She had gotten to her feet with her back to him when she felt him grab her in a stomach-hold from behind, the momentum of that sending them both staggering forward until the bike she rode in on came into view. "Persistant little man, aren't ya?" she muttered as her right foot slammed down on his, and the back of her head collided with his face, getting him off of her. Then, she turned to him, flicking her right wrist to the side as she backed up to her bike, and removed the left handle-bar, swinging it to the side as the Mimic Edge extends to its full length. "Nice." she commented before taking a third Drive out, **"Form Henshin."** she said as the Drive was connected to the port on the Mimic Phone, **"KAMEN RIDER, VENOM."** Her armor changed, looking similar to a Kamen Rider named Sasword, but possessing more of a Spider motif, Spider legs appearing on her shoulders, chest armor, and knee caps. Finally she was looking through two bug eye-like visors, which flashed red as the transformation completed. Looking down at herself for a moment, she shook her head and commented "Oi Venom, just what is this? Thorn's better with looks than you."

Behind the tree, Sean had a look of triumph in his eyes, and smirked at his fellow Rider,"Looks like she controls your suit better than you do, Takato, and likes mine better." while Takato just got flustered, "Mou!" "Dude, that suit does look pretty bad." Sean said, "No it doesn't!" Takato replied, and Sean rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and watch the fight." And with that comment she returned to the task at hand and taking out another Drive,** "Form Attack."** she said, and connected the drive to the Mimic Phone, and the belt responded with, **"VENOM, ACCEL UP."** Time slowed down tremendously as she ran her left hand up the front of the Edge and then took off, slashing Nero several times before piercing his chest with the blade and kicking him backwards. By this time, the limit was coming up, and she heard it from the belt, **"3...2...1...TIME OUT."** Time returned to normal as her opponent fell to the ground, badly hurt this time, and Mimic-Venom reverted to the base Mimic armor.

"Guess I'd better finish this." Mimic remarked out loud as she smacked her hands together before taking out another small object, and saying, **"Final Mimic Drive."** before connecting it to the USB port on the Mimic Phone. The belt responded to this action with **"FINAL RIDER STRIKE: MI-MI-MIMIC!"** Makoto went into another stance, this time her right fist was above her belt, and her left hand was thrust out in front of her towards the enemy, then she dropped back, thrusting her arms to the sides, right foot behind the left one, as the right and left M's charged up. Squaring herself, she ran forward a few steps before jumping into the air, flipping once in mid air before coming down towards Nero saying the immortal words, "Rider Kick!" as she slammed into Nero feet first, and then back-flipped away from him as two searing hot green M's appeared on his chest, and he yelled out in great pain before going down in the resulting explosion.

Makoto looked at the after-effects of the explosion, and nodded. She had done it, won her first battle of many to come. And at the tree both of them looked at each other, "That was a good fight." both of them said in unison, and laughed slightly before Takato grinned, "I still say she's hot, and that kick was sexy." Sean slapped him in the back of the head again, "Really, do you have no shame?" "Nope, but the kick was great, even you have to admit that." he replied, and Sean rolled his eyes, "What do you mean 'even you?', the kick was nice. Now lets get back to the lab." Takato was about to agree when Ryu spoke over the comm line to Takato only, "I need you back at the lab for something, Takato." "On my way." He made a face at Sean, "You win, this time." and Sean merely laughed as Takato ran off, but then lapsed into thought for a moment, "~but even through all that bravado, he was right, Makoto has made an impression on me, but probably doesn't even know it.~"

Sean looked around for a moment before seeing that Makoto had cancelled her transformation, sticking the Phone in her pants pocket while leaving the belt on, and he caught up to her. "Hi." "Ah, Akabara-san, what are you doing here?" she said. "I came to watch the fight and to make sure you were okay." She nodded, this having been the first display of concern for her from the team. "I'm fine, the Mimic system works like a dream, though." He nodded before asking, "That's great...want some company on your way back to the lab?" "Sure, I'd appreciate that." was her reply as they walked along before coming into view of a stand of flowers, a couple of rose bushes being on the left and right sides of the stand. "So, you're into photography?" he asked, pointing at the camera on her neck. "Yes, I'm still learning, but I want to capture the smiles of others that I meet and the backgrounds of places I go, someday." "Well that's an admirable goal Makoto," He said, before stepping in front of the stand of flowers, inbetween the two roses but closer to the left rose, "Take a picture." "Eh?" she asked, not quite hearing him, "I want you to take my picture." "Alright, it may not turn out well, but I will do my best." She replied, and stepped back a step before looking down through the viewfinder on her camera, and pressing the shutter, taking the picture of Sean who had a short smile on his face as he did his Henshin pose. "You don't smile much, do you?" she remarked, and continued with a smile, "You should, it suits you." Having no immediate comment for her words, he instead walked over to her, "Now you go." he said, pointing at the stand of flowers. "Okay. Just look through the viewfinder and press the shutter." she said, taking the camera from around her neck and giving it to him, before heading over to the stand of flowers, standing in the same spot, but closer to the right rose. She took the Mimic Phone out of her pocket and thrust it up in the air with her right hand, her left hand balled into a reverse fist at her left side, and she held that pose, smiling a short smile at him as he pressed the shutter. "Nice, Sean." she said as he handed her camera back to her, and they walked side by side back to the lab in silence, then he opened the door for her as she entered the lab.

Once inside, she spoke to Ryu "I took care of him, the Mimic system is like a dream, and works perfectly." she said simply, and Ryu nodded, "Great to hear, and welcome to the team." "Thank you, by the way, is there a photo studio nearby?" Ryu shrugged, "There should be one on the other side of campus, if I remember correctly." "Thank you." She said before walking to the refrigerator to get a drink, and while her back was turned Takato shot a smug look at him and whispered, "You opened the door for her? is this a gentleman I see?" Sean glared at him, "It's not what you think, besides I have some respect about me." "Now what's that supposed to mean?" and the two looked at each other with glares before they heard the subject of their discourse speaking, "Also Ryu, that bike...you should call it the Machine Gaika." Ryu nodded, "Gaika?" "Yeah, it means Victory Fire." she said. "Alright, I'll enter that into the record." "Thank you Ryu." She said, then looked up at the ceiling and then down at her drink, leaning against the wall before taking a sip of it. "~I think I am going to have a good time here, my co-workers are quite nice, but Sean seems different from the other two, however...he's not a bad guy.~" she thought, setting her drink down as she looked down through the viewfinder at the top of the camera and took a picture of the four of them when they weren't looking. and smiled to herself.


	6. She Brought The Sexy

**Kamen Rider: AERS**

**Chapter Six: She Brought The Sexy**

**By: MysticFireBlood**

**Author's Note: I only own Mantis and her girlfriend and the others in our group own their own OC's however, we do not own Kamen Rider. Bandai and Toei do.**

**This is a continuation of my one shot. If you want to read that, please visit my profile. **

**WARINING: There are ****strong**** hints of a yuri/fem. slash pairing in this chapter. **

**Some extra notes: **_Italic_= other end of the conversation on the phone, thoughts, Proper names of things.

_Italic and underline_=e-mail, computer, etc.

() with a number in between means it will be explained at the end of this chapter, after the TBC…

**xXx**

Dr. Ryu Shirogane was sitting in front of his computer looking over the data from the latest attack by the Kamimaru when his team came in.

"We are getting our asses kicked out there," Sean said as he sat on the couch and rubbed his feet.

"I agree, do you have any idea when we will be getting someone new?" Kenji asked as he sat down with an apple.

"I am working on it. I was just told of someone who fought the Kamimaru by themselves. However, I am having trouble getting a hold of them. They haven't replied to my e-mails and I left a few voice mail messages and a few texts messages and nothing," replied Ryu.

Kenji then said, "Well, what do you know about them?"

"Not much, except for the fact they are a photographer," Ryu shrugged.

"Well, do you know who they work with? Maybe they are at a shot or something," Sean suggested.

"Never thought of that. Wow, I guess you be of some use to me after all," Ryu joked.

"Ha ha, whatever Doc. You're still an ass," Sean said.

"Thank you," Ryu replied as he got to work.

**xXx**

Meanwhile in the hospital, "Nemu-chan, are you okay in there?" Isane asked from one side of the bathroom door.

"I am fine. Still sore, but as the doctor said, I'll live. Did you get my stuff packed?" Nemu asked.

"Yes, just waiting for you to finish up in there so I can take you home and snuggle with you. Do you know how lonely I was in our bed?"

Nemu giggled, "You could have cuddled up with my _Kakashi-sensei _(1) doll you know."

"I did, but I was still lonely," Isane replied, with a bit of a lower lip showing, even if no one saw it.

Soon Nemu came out limping on her cane, "Aw, my poor baby," she said as she kissed Isane on the lips.

"Mmm," Isane replied as she helped Nemu into the wheelchair.

As they went down the hall towards the elevator, Nemu asked, "Have you checked our e-mail for any new jobs or anything?"

"No. As soon as I got home that first night, I turned off the computer and my phone. I only brought it with me for emergencies. Haven't bothered to check anything. I let the agency know what happened and they said to take all the time we need. We're covered for three months. Told you we could have had more time off for our vacation."

"That's sick leave baby, not vacation time. However, I am kind of glad we have time off now. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave and go back to work. Lying naked in bed with you all day was just prefect."

Isane smiled, "Tell me about it. Aw and the love making…."

"ISANE-CHAN!" Nemu yelled, blushing a little.

Isane just simply leaned over and said, "I can't wait until you are feeling better."

A shiver then went down Nemu's back, "Baby…" she moaned.

When they got home Isane helped Nemu sit down on the couch and handed her pink netbook to her and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

After several minutes of getting comfortable, Nemu opened up the netbook and started it up, "Baby, is the wireless router on?" she called into the kitchen.

Isane came in and turned down the _iHome_ system and looked at her confused for a moment then she asked again, "Is the wireless router on? I can't connect."

"Oh! No, I turned it off to save power. Hold on," Isane replied. She walked over to the small table beside of the couch, bent over and turned it on, but before standing back up she shook her butt.

"Isane-chan…" Nemu smiled.

"There you go. Is it working?" Isane replied.

Nemu then processed to check their e-mail, "Yeah. Thank you baby."

"No problem," replied Isane as she walked back into the kitchen to prepared their dinner.

After a few minutes, Nemu called back to her again, "Baby, come here for a minute."

Isane walked in with a knife in her hand, "I am cutting veggies, what is it?"

"Do you know a Dr. Ryu Shirogane or an organization called PsyLab?"

"No, should I?' she asked as she sat the knife on the low table and then sat down beside of her girlfriend and looked over the e-mail.

_Kon'nichi wa_ (2)_ Ayasegawa Isane-san,_

_My name is Ryu Shirogane. I am the creator of the AERS system. The AERS system stands for Armored Enhancement Rider System. When activated, it will change you into a Kamen Rider. It will adapt to and enhance your fighting style, as in a marksman, swordsman, etc. I know of your resent battle of a monster known as a Kamimaru and I am offering you this chance to help us in the fight against them. Now, there are a few things you need to know before hand. _

_One: I work indirectly with PsyLab, which means you do too. They are a VERY top secret organization and do not take kindly to everyone knowing about them. The fewer the better._

_Two: NO ONE IS TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE A RIDER. NO LOVERS, HUSBANDS, WIVES, NO ONE._

_Three: If you say yes, you can not back out, no matter what._

_Please use the information below to contact me a.s.a.p._

_Sincerely, Ryu Shirogane_

Isane looked at her girlfriend, "That must have been what those text and voice mails were about. I guess I better call them and find out."

Nemu nodded in understanding and Isane went into the kitchen and picked up her _Razor_ phone. She dialed the number in her missed call list and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Moshi moshi,_ (3)_" replied Ryu on the other end._

"Yes, my name is Ayasegawa Isane, you sent me several e-mails, voice mails and text about the AERS system."

_Ryu's eyes went large for a moment, "You-you're a girl?"_

Isane rolled her hers, "Um, yeah. Isane is a girl's name."

"_Well I didn't know. I am n ever good with putting gender to names. However, yes, I am the creator of the AERS system."_

"Alright, well, that's good a guess. Now, if I do this, we have to get a few things straight before hand," Isane replied.

_Ryu moaned, "Why is it that everyone I contact has something that they need in order to 'seal the deal?'"_

"Because we are humans, not animals or machines. Anyways, here's my deal breaker. I will not keep my girlfriend in the dark about what going on. She was the reason I fought that thing and I do not attend to keep her in the dark about what's going on," Isane replied in a stern voice.

"_But in the e-mail it clearly states that she can't know," Ryu replied._

"Well tough shit. I don't give a fuck what the e-mail says. I have devoted myself to her and I am not backing down you little prick of an asshole. Besides, she read the e-mail with me and already knows what it reads and like I said before, she was the reason I fought the thing in the first place. I may work for you, but I fight for her. Understand me?" Isane replied. She was trying to remain calm, but this '_prick of an asshole'_ was making it hard.

_Ryu sighed and rubbed his temples to think, "What if her family or your family found out about this? They could be in a lot of danger."_

"First of all, my family and I don't talk much since I came out and told them over a year ago I am a lesbian. Secondly, she has no family. Her parents were killed when she was three in a car wreck and she was raised by nuns until 18 and has been on her own until I came around so no one would be in danger and IF by some chance my family would be in danger, my dad is a former US Navy officer, he can take care of them. My only concern is my girlfriend."

_Ryu sighed. Not only was he getting another woman on his team, of which he wasn't happy that the government didn't tell him THAT little detail, but also she definitely fell under, "the woman scorned," scenario. "FINE, but she is the ONLY one to know about this? UNDERTOOD?"_

Isane smiled from her end of the phone, "That's fine by me."

_Ryu moaned, "Be here tomorrow at 9am and I'll set you up with your system," then he hung up the phone._

Isane smiled in triumph and went back to the living room, sat down and kissed her girlfriend with great passion. When they pulled apart, Nemu blushed, "Wh-what was that all about?"

"Nothing. Looks like I am going to be a Kamen Rider is all," she smiled.

"A what?" Nemu asked, a bit confused.

"Don't worry about it baby. Everything will be explained tomorrow," she then got up and went to the kitchen to finish dinner.

**xXx**

Ryu looked at his team of Riders. He was glad his system was being used for good and so far things were going well for him and his Riders, however, with the new member joining his team, he wasn't sure if he would like this one or not.

Kenji looked up from the couch where he was studying, "Ryu, everything okay?"

Ryu looked up and tried to smiled, but failed, instead he hit his head on the table, "Ow…no. I have a headache and its name is Ayasegawa Isane."

Sean looked at him, "Another chic?"

Ryu nodded his head, "A chic with a bad attitude," he decided to leave the fact she was a lesbian out for now.

Sean smiled, "That's cool I guess. We need a balance of the male to female ratio."

Ryu nodded again, "You have a point there."

Kenji just shrugged his shoulders and went back to studying. Just then Makoto and Takato walked in, "I don't understand why Ryu-sensei couldn't just go to the store himself and get this stuff."

Makoto rolled her eyes, "For the last time Takato-kun. He was waiting for someone to contact him back, PLUS he needed to do more work on the AERS system. A scientist like him isn't just going to let someone else take care of it."

"I think I understand," Takato replied as he started to load the fridge up with the food they just got.

"Finally," Makoto sighed as she handed him the food.

Ryu got up from his desk to walk over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Do you two know an Ayasegawa Isane?"

Makoto thought about his question and was about to answer when Takato replied.

"Yeah. She's a famous photographer. She usually works with model Unohana Nemu. They usually do photos for new car ads, bike ads or swim wear," he said as he went to his bag and pulled out a magazine and showed Ryu their latest shoot with a _2010 Honda CBR1000RR ABS_ and Nemu sitting on the bike with no top and white bikini bottoms and leaning over the bike, covering herself with her arm with a beautiful Japanese garden in the background. For a brief moment, Ryu smiled, but then remember how irritating Isane was and sighed, "Well, she will be working with us for now on. She's coming first thing in the morning."

"Aw man! I have class in the morning," Takato whined.

Makoto then pointed out, "Idiot, she will more than likely be here when you get back. He said she'll be working with us. As in when you get back, you'll get to meet her."

"Yeah, but what I am more interested in is meeting the model," Takato practically drooled over the picture until Ryu took it and closed it.

"What about a model?" Sean said when he entered the room.

Kenji relied from his seat, "Photographer Ayasegawa Isane is coming here tomorrow. She's going to be our new rider. According to Takato-kun, she works with model Unohana Nemu. He proved it to the doctor by showing him pictures of the model on the _2010 Honda CBR1000RR ABS. _From their expressions, she's a very hot girl. I don't know, haven't seen her, but that doesn't mean I don't want to. I am just busy studying right now."

Sean then took the magazine out of the doctor's hands and flipped though it until he came across the picture, "Wow, she _is_ hot. Whoever she is dating is very lucky."

Takato took back the magazine and looked at the picture, "I hope she isn't seeing anyone. It would just crush my dreams," then he got smacked on the back of the head by Sean, "Damn it! Would you stop doing that?"

Sean smiled, "Only when you stop being an idiot."

Kenji replied from where he was sitting, "That won't be anytime soon."

"What the hell do you know?" Takato yelled and pointed at Kenji.

Kenji just smiled and went back to work.

**xXx**

The next morning the couple got up and got ready for the day. Isane decided to wear a pair of short jean shorts, a white low-cut tank top, with matching white flip-flops. She pulled her long black hair up exposing her back and two of several tattoos.

One was on her right shoulder blade. It was her name done in kanji. The other was on her left shoulder blade. It was Nemu's name done also in kanji. She then made sure to put on her necklace that had the symbol for ∞ hanging from its chain. She took one last look in the mirror before turning to her lover, "Baby, do you need help?" she asked Nemu.

Nemu sighed, "Yes, my arm still hurts."

She then kissed Nemu on the cheek before proceeding to help her braid her hair in a French-braid. Once she was finished, she kissed her again and then helped her put on her sun block, caressing her even more so over her tattoos. They where the same as Isane's, except on opposite shoulders.

After breakfast, they got into the car and headed off towards Ryu's Lab.

When they got there, they knocked on the door. "Coming," called a man from the other side.

He got up and opened the door. Isane looked at him and smiled, "Ayasegawa Isane, and this is my girlfriend Unohana Nemu."

"Aw, yes, please come in," Ryu said as he moved aside and let them enter. They took a seat on the couch and he walked over and asked, "I'm Dr. Ryu Shirogane. May I see your cell for a few moments?"

Isane looked confused, "Why?"

"For your system. I am going to incorporate it into your cell," he simply started.

"You can do that?" she questioned, even more confused.

He sighed, "Yes, I can. I am a genius. Now please, your phone?"

Isane still wasn't 100 percent sure about giving a complete stranger her phone, but nonetheless she did. He took it and went back over to his desk. Normally he would have already had a phone set up, but for her and her busy schedule, having a second phone would more than likely get it lost. So he had to store the system on his computer until he was able to put it in her cell. A few minutes later he returned and handed her phone to her.

"Okay, so you want me to believe your put my Rider system inside a _Razor V3_?" she asked even more confused.

"Yes. I do. Look, all you have to do is when there is an attack, open your phone and type 626847. These are the numbers you need to call for your form. Your form is that of the mantis. After your type those numbers, hold the phone up and call out _'Henshin'_, and hit send. Close the phone and it will then start to…how's the best way to put this, _'spit out'_ cords that look like mini USB cords and they will wrap around you, forming your Rider Suit. Once it's complete, take the phone and put it near your waist and the suit will absorb it and your symbol will appear, along with your belt. Now to change forms, press on your symbol and it will…for the lack of better terms, spit out what will look like nothing more than a blank piece of plastic. It won't do anything until you press your right thumb to it. It will read the microchip that's in your glove and turn it on. After it's on, it will show you several symbols. The first is that first kanji for mantis, and beside it will be whatever kanji for your next forms. You have 4 total: _Mantis, Mantis Blast, Mantis Mega Blast and finally Mantis Angel._ For now, until I can work things out, Mantis and Mantis Blast are the only ones available. The others have, ironically, bugs and need worked out. Understand?"

Isane shook her head, "Yes. I may be a girl, but there are a few things I do know. How to love, how to make love and how to fight."

When she said the phase, _'How to make love,'_ the good doctor blushed, "I really didn't need to know all of that. Anyways, moving along," he then cleared his throat, "From what I read on the report from the government and your profile on your agency's website, you know Northern Mantis KungFu. Am I correct?"

She nodded, "Would you like a demo?"

"It would be nice. I don't get out into the field," Ryu replied. He then took her to an open area of the lab and stepped away.

After a few moments of showing off her skills, she finished in a spilt. She turned and looked at him, "Well doctor, how was that?"

Ryu was impressed and as such he was blushing. He thought to himself, _"I have to stop that"_, "Very well done…."

She smiled, "You can call me Isane-chan."

"Alright, Isane-chan. Very well done. I feel better knowing my AERS in very capable hands."

"Thanks, I think," Isane replied as she stood up. She then walked over and took a seat. "Alright, tell me more," she said as she grabbed Nemu's hand.

Ryu smiled, "Well, for starters, you will be working with people younger than you."

"Younger? Please don't tell me they are high school students," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Kami-sama (4) no! All of them are university age. However, not all attend _this_ university. Sean, who is also the only American, well you know," he started to say when she gave him a weird look, "is a 19-year-old bounty hunter."

"A 19-year-old bounty hunter?" questioned Isane.

"I don't all the details on the how or why. I just know he is 19 and a bounty hunter. He's also…I guess you can say the leader of the group."

"Alright and what else should I know?" Isane said.

Ryu went on to explain to her about her team, the monsters they would fight, etc.

After about 20 minutes he looked at her, "Any questions?"

"Yeah, what should I call you?"

He smiled, even though he was still working on his degree, he liked being referred to as Doc or Ryu-sensei, "Doc or Ryu-sensei will be just fine."

"Alright," she smiled back.

TBC…

Hope you like. Mystic : )

Kakashi-sensei is Hatake Kakashi (Kakashi Hatake) from the anime/manga _Naruto_.

Kon'nichi wa is good afternoon/day in Japanese

Moshi moshi is your basic telephone greeting like hello.

Kami-sama is Japanese for God.

(*) A side note, sensei is usually referred to teacher or medical doctor, but it also be referred to someone who is a professional in any field. I know Ryu isn't a professional yet, but I still thought he should have the title "sensei" as a tag to his name.


	7. The Seventh Coming: Beat!

Author's note: I'm Guardian07, one of the co-authors of Kamen Rider:AERS. I'm still learning so please, R n R...

Usual disclaimers apply, except for my characters.

_**The Seventh Coming: Beat!**_

_By Guardian07_

_As expected, to be able to get to the finals, his opponent was a formidable one._

_"But it's ten years too early for him to fight me," thought Kyo confidently. Surely enough, after a few minutes his opponent lay unconscious upon the mat._

_"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the winner of this tournament, Kyo Kirisagi!!!"_

_The crowd was going wild. All the spotlights shone upon him. He felt himself heaved up onto someone's shoulder. The announcer's words were drowned by voices of people screaming his name and the trophy was shining brilliantly in his hands. Despite all this, only one person mattered to him. Only one person whom he wished to know of his victory…_

_That night, in the dojo…_

_"Oyassan! Oyassan!!" The trophy lay forgotten on the floor. Kyo shook the body again and again, but there was no response. Only blood continued to pour out of it. The soul occupying the body had gone. Forever. _

_He had lost yet another loved one. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The said trophy was placed, along with numerous other trophies, on a shelf at the front of the small, makeshift dojo. Only one wooden slab was placed on the wall, with 'Kyo Kirisagi' written on it in kanji.

A young man stood in the middle of the dojo. He had thick and untidy black hair, light skin and deep grey eyes, wearing a blue and black colored sweat suit, with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was looking at the picture hung on the front wall, a picture of a clean shaven old man with grey hair, his brown eyes looking out wistfully.

"It's already been a year, isn't it…oyassan."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The two guys were talking in front of a small bike shop, waiting for their bikes to be fixed.

"Hey, have you heard about it? There's this rumor going on about monsters going around killing people in this city."

"Yeah I did, but it's all bullshit I tell you. I mean, if there are really monsters wreaking havoc in this city, one: it would've been BIG news instead of just rumors, two: they would've taken over the city by now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right".

A guy in a tattered jacket and jeans who was passing by overheard the conversation and stopped in his tracks.

"Hey, is it done yet?" one of the two guys asked the mechanic working on his bike.

"In a minute! In a minute!" the mechanic wearing blue overalls and black fingerless gloves replied without turning from the bike.

The passer-by, grinning to himself took out a syringe filled with blue liquid, "All bullshit, huh? I'll show you the power of the Kamimaru." He said quietly and injected himself with the syringe.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hmm? What's that noise?" Kyo thought as he turned from the bike that he was fixing.

In front of the shop, a blue humanoid monkey was wreaking havoc. Attacking and destroying anything within the vicinity. Screams were heard all around and people were running away hurriedly to safety. The monkey let out a long howl and proceeded to trash the flower shop across the street.

"_Hmm…So this is a Kamimaru, the ones that I've been hearing about around town. Well, no reason to stay here,"_ Kyo decided, but as he was going inside the shop he heard a loud cry for help. The florist, a plump woman in her 40's, was on the ground trying to get away from the monkey who was approaching her menacingly. Kyo hesitated at the door for a moment.

"…Dammit!" Kyo burst out as he turned around.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That must be it".

Two figures stopped their bikes when they saw the blue monkey. Getting off their bikes, they took off their helmets. One of them has long, fire-like blonde hair while the other is a spiky brunette.

The brunette, wearing a belt with an indent of spider in the middle, chimed out confidently, "Just one, this is gonna be easy!" A metal spider bursts out of the ground and jumped towards him. He caught it with his right hand.

"Do not underestimate him," the blonde silently warned his overenthusiastic partner, putting on his own belt.

"Henshin!" they shouted out in unison, the brunette attaching the Metal Spider to his belt.

After they were fully in their armor, Takato and Tenryo ran towards the Kamimaru, who was circling a civilian wearing blue overalls. Takato shouted out to him, "Hey, get away from it!"

But the guy didn't seem to have heard him and calmly stood there. The Kamimaru charged towards him.

"Eh?" To the surprise of the two Riders and the Kamimaru, the civilian easily blocked the monster's strike to his head. The Kamimaru swung its other hand but it missed as the guy swiftly stepped back. Letting out a low growl, the Kamimaru continued to attack him, but every punch, kick, and grab was easily blocked and evaded by the civilian.

"He's good," Takato, Venom, said, almost admiringly.

Tenryo, NET, on the other hand, who had been in more fights that he cared to remember, thought, _"No, he's __really __good. Who is this guy?"_ NET tapped the NETBlayd and taking it out, chargeed towards the Kamimaru, "Takato!"

"Eh? Oh yeah!" Venom quickly followed and ran towards the Kamimaru. The Kamimaru, distracted by the civilian, hadn't realized their arrival and was thrown backwards as NET slashed at him. It stood back up, let out an angry shout, and attacked NET. NET blocked the attacks and got in a couple more slashes. Venom quickly followed up with a straight punch to the chest. The Kamimaru steadied itself quickly. The Riders did a double team on him, alternating and following up attacks. Venom then did a flying kick, which sent the Kamimaru to the ground. Venom charged in as the monster got up to his feet. The Kamimaru suddenly let loose several fierce swipes and strikes, to Venom's surprise. Some of the attacks were blocked but others found its target. Fueled by rage, it pressed the attack.

"Tch," NET aimed the NETBlayd to the Kamimaru and extended the blade, hitting its chest and throwing it back.

Venom dusted his slightly smoking suit, "Heh heh. Thanks for that."

"Whatever, just finish it quickly," NET replied quietly, "And don't get careless."

"I know, I know," Venom dusted his hands and quick went on the offensive. The Kamimaru made a quick swipe to his face, "Oops," Venom stopped briefly and leaned back to avoid the blow, then quickly countered with a punch to the face. Venom chuckled slightly as he pushed the attack. The Kamimaru tried to get in a few hits but Venom aggressively continued his assault, leaving no chance for it to counterattack. He then let rip rapid punches to the monster's abdomen, and finished with a leaping punch to the face, throwing the Kamimaru to the wall.

"Here comes the end!" he said and twisted the fangs of the Metal Spider.

******RIDER STAB!**

The Kamimaru growled and charged forwards, but Venom stabbed it right to the chest and pinned to the wall, where it screamed and exploded, "Alright! One more for me!" Takato said happily, "Hmm?" He turned around to see Tenryo staring at the civilian, who was watching the fight.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I see, that how it is."

They were back at Ryu's lab, where Ryo had been explaining to Kyo about the Kamimaru and the AERS system. After some digging, they found out about his background. He was actually a martial arts prodigy, student to one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Ryu immediately decided that he want Kyo on the team.

"Yes, and we want you to lend us your strength," The university student said to him seriously, "The Kamimaru has killed many people. With your skill, we will be able to stop that from happening. Well, will you join us?"

"Yeah. C'mon, join us," Takato said and tapped Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo rises up from the chair he was sitting on and after a moment, and said with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, but I have to refuse."

"Eh?" Ryu and Takato were clearly taken aback. Tenryo however fully expected it. Sean, who was watching the fight with Ryu back at the lab, spoke up, "Why? Why won't you fight? You were a great fighter, and used to win many tournaments. Why won't you fight now?"

Kyo looked at Sean and considered for a moment before finally speaking, with a faraway look in his eyes, "I guess because I'm tired of fighting."

A crease appeared on Sean's face, "But you fought that Kamimaru back there right? You faced and fought it so that it wouldn't hurt the florist in the shop. I saw you. What do you mean you're tired of fighting?"

"Yeah, I saw it too," Ryu added, "Clearly, you were protecting that woman. That's what we do. Why won't you join us?"

Kyo just shrugged, "That was different. I just did what I had to do. Anyway, like I said; I'm not interested. Many things have happened and all I want now is to live quietly." Ryu let out a soft sigh at the answer.

"But why…" Takato started to say but Ryu cut him off.

"It's alright Takato. Let it go. After all it's his choice whether he wants to join or not." Despite saying that, he was just as confused as his colleagues as to why Kyo had refused to join. He had great skill and capabilities. Why did he refuse to use it? Why is he refusing the chance to help protect people?

"I'll take my leave, then," Kyo said and bowed before leaving the room.

Tenryo, who had been silent the whole time, finally spoke, "That guy, there's something …unusual about him."

"Unusual? What do you mean, Tenryo?" Takato asked.

"His eyes. They're…empty. It's like he doesn't care about anyone or anything. That's why I didn't expect him to join."

Sean just shrugged and crossed his hands, "Tch, what a weird guy. We don't need him. We have enough weirdos to worry to about without adding another one."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After finishing the stitch, Kyo cut the thread with his teeth, and look over his work. For a poor guy like him, knowing how to sew is important. That way, he won't have to buy new clothes, just sew and fix the old ones.

It wasn't too good. He was distracted since the conversation he had earlier was still on his mind. He was reminded how a year ago people both he knew and didn't know had been asking almost the same questions when he first disappeared from the world tournament. "You were a great fighter. Why didn't you go to the world martial arts tournament? Your name would rise worldwide. You could've been the world champ!" Mr. Tagaki, his sponsor had said, well, yelled actually, and then demanded that he "start winning tournaments again."

But fighting and winning had no meaning to him anymore. The one reason he was fighting for, the one person he was fighting for, was gone. He had no body else, and nothing else. He threw away money, he threw away fame, both of which held no attraction to him. Now, he just wished to live quietly.

"Well, it'll do."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

However, the matter still persisted in his mind the next day during work, which puzzled him. He doesn't usually dwell on things for too long. "And besides," he thought as he mops the floor of the corridor, "I've already made my decision."

Today he was wearing a blue colored shirt which looks like kind of uniform complete with a blue cap. He still wore his fingerless gloves. A pail of water stood beside him.

"What's happening to me?" he said to himself, tapping the side of his head with the handle of the mop, "I already decided I don't want to fight anymore. So why-"

Then it came back to him.

_The old man looked up, and upon seeing his student's face, managed a little smile, but coughed blood afterwards," Kyo…"_

_"Oyassan? Hang in there, Oyassan!" Kyo burst out._

_"Forgive me…Kyo. I h-hadn't…your…final lesson…" his words were interrupted by violent bouts of coughing._

_"No, don't talk. Don't…" Kyo tried to say but the dying man weakly raised his hand to his student's mouth. "I have to tell him," the old man thought desperately, "I have to, before I…" _

_"Kyo...m-must…find…thi-ng…pro-protect........re-member…"_

Those were his teacher's last words. He didn't understand them then, even afterwards when he finally calmed down. After a while he forgot about it, so eager he was to forget that sorrowful night. But now, as it came back to him, he easily understood.

"'Find something to protect' is what you wanted to tell me, right?" he sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'll remember it. I promise."

Just then, he heard someone yelling in the corridor.

"Out of the, out of the way!!" the guy he remembered too clearly as Sean Akabara was rushing down the corridor with a light brown-haired youth carrying a violin case at his heels. Kyo looked at them as they disappeared from his view and went down they came from.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Squid Kamimaru was going berserk in a parking lot, shooting things with squirts of explosive black ink from its mouth. Very light brown in color, it has numerous holes on its body. Its shots forced Thorn and Treble to take cover behind the cars.

"A trigger-happy one," Thorn said, irritated. He switched the base chip with a black chip, "Two can play that game. Form Henshin!"

******BLAST FORM**

He then stood up and shot at the Kamimaru with his arm cannon. Then a shooting match occurred. Thorn, with his precise shots, easily gets hits. The Kamimaru, frustrated, elongated its arms and slashed at Thorn, but Thorn shot the arms with his shoulder blasters. The Kamimaru screamed in agony, "Kenji, go!" Thorn said to his partner.

"Way ahead of you," Treble replied, already disappearing between the cars, trying to close in on the Kamimaru. It continued to shoot and slash at Thorn out of rage, unaware of Treble's movements. When he got close enough, Treble pounced on the unsuspecting monster, delivering slashes and kicks to it, and managed to damage its mouth. It brought its hands up and tried to slash Treble with its elongated hands but Treble side-stepped the attack and slashes its hand, cutting it. The Kamimaru let out another scream of agony.

"Time to end this," Thorn said as he begins to charge his blasters, but the Kamimaru had one last trick. It blew black smoke from all of its holes, the smoke also turned out to be explosive, and destroyed the cars that it touched. Treble wisely backed off to evade it. As the smoke settled, the Kamimaru was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it, it got away," Sean said to himself." Doc, can you track its location?"

Back at the lab, Ryu smiled to himself, "Actually, Sean…"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Kamimaru came up to an alleyway, having successfully escaped the two Riders. It was just trying to rest when it noticed a figure approaching not far from it. The figure had a metallic belt slung over one shoulder. The belt has four pointed V-shaped metallic devices, the Beat Terminal, attached to the black and blue buckle in a clover flower arrangement.

Kyo looked at the monster not far from him, "It's already injured. Oh well, that'll make this easier for me," he mused to himself. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them as he strapped the belt to his waist. As it was the first time he was wearing it, the belt scanned Kyo's body for a few seconds. The Kamimaru, recognizing an enemy, approached him slowly. It then extended its uninjured arm and slashed at Kyo. The belt had finished scanning his body, and the Beat Terminals detached from the belt and struck the Kamimaru's arm, repelling it before attaching to Kyo's four limbs. Blue outlines of armor flowed from the Terminals, and in a flash of light, gauntlets and leg guards were formed on Kyo's body. Kyo briefly looked at his gauntlet, which doesn't cover his fingers, only his knuckles.

The Kamimaru angrily charged at him, determined to take him out before he fully transformed. Kyo only raised his eyebrows. The monster lunged forward, to which Kyo spun out of the way. It let out punches but Kyo evaded them with back steps. The Kamimaru let out a furious backhand. Kyo ducked under it and balled his right hand into a fist. The Terminal flashed, charging his fist with bluish energy. He punched it straight to the chest, throwing it back.

Kyo took out a thick blue and black metallic card from his trouser pocket, the Beat Core Card. It had his Rider form's symbol on it. He tapped it to the side of his head a couple of times before inserting it to the buckle from the right side, with a bit of the card protruding out.

"Hen…shin!"

Blue armor outline traced Kyo's body from the buckle and the terminals, and in a flash of bright light, his armor was fully formed, becoming Kamen Rider Beat. He wears a black body suit with blue armor plates with silver rimmings attached to it, giving it a streamlined look. Two horns protruding from the forehead of his helmet testified his stag beetle motif. The helmet, blue and black in color, has red round eye lenses.

The Kamimaru wasted no time in attacking him. It lunged forward with its right hand, only to be surprised when Beat deftly slapped its arm away and the next moment delivered a right punch to its abdomen. Staggering a few steps back, it charged forward, attacking Beat with a flurry of punches to which Beat evaded and blocked. Not giving up, it tried to tackle Beat but the Rider sidestepped to its left side. It kicked out to Beat but Beat swiftly slapped its legs away, and counters with a roundhouse kick to its back. It landed on its face.

The Kamimaru scrambled to its feet as fast as it could and turn around, only to meet Beat's flying right knee to its head. Beat quickly followed with another kick which sent the Kamimaru flat on its back.

Beat removed a thin two inch metal from the protruding part of the card, the Beat Memory, and crouching down; slide it into place on a slot on his right leg guard. The suit's energy was routed to the terminal of his right leg, charging it with a great amount of energy. He stood back up and brought his legs together, his left leg in front of his right. As the Kamimaru was standing up, he jumped into the air and unleashes a flying side kick, descending on the helpless monster. The Kamimaru was thrown back before exploding.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And why have you finally decided to join us?" An irritated Sean asked Kyo when they were back at Ryu's lab.

"That's…none of your business, isn't it?" was Kyo's non-committal answer. This pissed Sean off even more, "By the way, Shirogane-sensei, I fully expect to be paid for this," Kyo turned to Ryu.

Ryu frowned slightly before answering, "Of course you will be, but why do you ask?"

"Hey, I'm a poor guy," Kyo replied as he put on his cap, "Well, better get back to work now. See ya, university student-kun," he said to Sean before heading towards the door.

Sean was about to reprimand him when he remembered something and shouted out to Kyo, "Hey, you said that on purpose!" but Kyo was already gone.

Sean, fuming, sat down on the couch and brought his legs up to the table in front of it, to Ryu's exasperation, "Sean…"

"I know, I know. Feet off the table,'' Sean said but put his feet on the table anyway.

"Another weird guy into the bunch," Kenji smirked, leaning on a wall, "That makes it seven, huh?"

"Yeah, seven," Ryu replied slowly, "Seven Riders," Ryu doesn't know why but he kind of liked the sound of that, although he would never had imagined the seven people who would form the team. Sean Akabara, Tenryo Yamada, Kenji Aramaki, Takato Onodara, Makoto Shirayuki, Isane Ayasegawa, and Kyo Kirisagi. Each and every one of them is unique in their own way. Ryu had a feeling this is going to get really interesting soon.


	8. Scars of the Past

A/N : to fully understand why Ryu is acting, please read Kamen Rider AERS: Start Up first. Also I'll be also doing Chapter 9, which is a "special" chapter.

Chapter 8: Scars of the Past

By Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn

**Dialogue in bold is spoken in English. **

-------------------------------------------------

"DAMN YOU BASTARDS!!!" Thorn, in Blast Form, shouted as he blasted two beetle Kamimaru with his shoulder cannons, but the two shrugged the blasts off like they were nothing.

"What's with these guys?" NET asked as he staggered to his feet.

"Beats me… but these two are different from the others we beaten before…" Thorn said before turning to Venom. "Hey, bugboy, Accel Up and kick their asses already!"

" HELLO?! We tried that before, these guys can somehow track me easily!" Venom said as he glanced at the two Kamimaru.

"Man, this brings back memories of the time we killed that Osawa cop in Odaiba!" the Kabuto Kamimaru said.

"Yeah, this is just as sweet as that time." the Kuwagata Kamimaru said. "Whoever said revenge was bad should've been killed.

Thorn reverted to Brawl Form and tackled the Kabuto Kamimaru.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BASTARD?!" Thorn shouted as he hoisted the Kamimaru up and threw him into a wall.

"Wait… I knew that voice was familiar, AKABARA?!" the Kabuto said in shock.

"So, you know who I am?" Thorn said, clapping his hands a little. "Guess you're brighter than you look."

"Oh… I remember you from the time back in the States when you arrested me for my drug ring!" the Kabuto Kamimaru said.

"Wait… drug ring… HELL NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GEOFF?!" Thorn said, his rage growing.

"Flattered you remember me from back then!" the Kabuto said.

"Then.. is your bug friend Greg?" Thorn said, his fists clenching.

"CORRECT!" Geoff said as he rammed Thorn with it's horns, and the two went through several walls of a building nearby. Thorn reverted back into Sean, who had blood going down his lip

"**What are you doing here?" **Sean demanded as he began speaking English. "**How are you linked to the Outlaw, FREAK?!**"

The Kamimaru laughed before he turned back into his human form. The man looked like the stereotype gangster but he was white in color. His brown hair was long and in a ponytail. His green eyes glared at the defeated Kamen Rider.

"**Oh, I so want to thump you right now, but I have orders. I promise you though that you'll see me and Greg again**." Geoff said before he walked off.

"Damn…" Sean cursed before he went unconscious.

----------------------------------------

"You mean that the two Kamimaru managed to give you guys the slip?!" Ryu said in shock as he looked at Tenryo and Takato.

"Yeah, I never thought that those guys could do that…" Takato said as he sat down in a chair. "They could even tell where I was going when I used Accel Up. I'm telling you, these guys are on a whole different league compared to the others."

"I have to agree… I noticed that the Kamimaru we faced in the past were more direct and reckless, but these two seem to been well more organized in both how they fight and think." Tenryo said, sighing, "This will not be good…"

"And that's just the beginning" Sean said as he woke up.

"About time…" Tenryu said flatly.

"What do you mean by that Sean-san?" Takato said.

"Shut up you two." Sean said flatly before looking at Ryu. "Doc, I know who the two beetles are."

"Really?" Ryu said, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Mind if I use the computer, Doc?" Sean asked.

"Of course." Ryu said, moving away from the computer that he was sitting at.

Sean took a seat and accessed an english bounty hunter website. After he typed in his password, he was in the site and began looking through a list of collars he went after. Several minutes had past and the bounty hunter finally pulled up two profiles.

"Greg Hunter - Ex convict, arrested on a warrant for Grand Theft Auto and Aggravated Assault. Has been charged with Murder, Conspiracy to Commit Murder, and the list goes on." Sean said, reading aloud some of the info on Greg. "Reported to have moved to Japan three months ago…"

"Wish I could read that…" Takato said.

Sean whacked him behind the head before he went to read out loud the second profile.

"Geoffrey 'Geoff' Potter, Former Drug Lord, convicted serial murderer and rapist. This guy has been charged with almost anything you can think of. Extortion, plagiarism. It's unbelievable that he's still on the streets…" Sean said, his face becoming a snarl.

"What's your problem with them?" Ryu asked.

"I used to work with a partner named Junko Ayame. she was a very, very close friend of mine… Those two were partly responsible for her murder a few years ago." Sean said, before he took a deep breath. "There was a third person involved, one I once considered to be my brother…"

The trio listened closely to the bounty hunter as he began telling his story.

-----------3 years ago---------

"**Junko, Kira, you two be careful!**" Sean said as they were at the sides of the front door of their target's hideout.

"**Like wise," **Junko said, nodding. The two male bounty hunters nodded and Kira kicked the front door open and rushed inside.

"**Clear!" **Kira said a few minutes later from inside.

"**Let's go Junko**!" Sean said as he and his partner rushed in, guns drawn, but the two were stunned to see Geoff behind Kira, a gun pointed to his head.

"**So, you're the fools that been tailing me for the past three weeks!"** Geoff said, "**Put down your hardware or else your friend here get's a bullet in the head!"**

"**Damn…" **Sean said as he and Junko set their gun to the floor.

"**Now, sit down!" **Greg said, appearing with a shotgun.

Junko and Sean sat down and they were joined by Kira. Greg pointed the shotgun at the trio as Geoff tied them all up.

"**Now, what do you three bitches want with us?" **Geoff said sitting in front of Sean

"**Your bounty…" **Sean said, gritting his teeth.

"**I see…" **Geoff said, grinning. " **Guess I'm finally big enough to be noticed!" **

"**You'll pay for your crimes!" **Junko cried out, glaring at Geoff.

"**Whatever wench." **Geoff said grinning as he picked up Junko's pistol and shot her in the leg.

"**GYAAAHHH**!" the female bounty hunter cried in pain as blood spurted from her wound.

"**I've learned what to do to torment my victims effectively…" **Geoff said as he shot Junko in the shoulder this time.

"**JUNKO!" **Sean cried out as he saw his friend crying in pain.

"**How about you let me loose now…" **Kira said, grinning.

"Don't joke around at a time like this Kira…" Sean said in Japanese.

"He wasn't" Geoff replied, also speaking in Japanese.

"W-What do you mean?" Sean asked, confused.

"**Greg, let our friend go!" **Geoff said to Greg.

"**Alright!" **Greg replied as he untied Kira.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sean asked his partner.

"Well, 'partner', I've been giving an opportunity to make a lot of money, since being a bounty hunter isn't making enough I thought it would…" Kira said, grinning as he rose. "Geoff-san, mind if I take over?"

"Of course partner." Geoff said as he handed over Junko's gun to Kira.

"good thinking partner, now make the arrest!" Sean said with a look of triumph.

Kira grinned and looked at Junko before raising her pistol to the chest. He unloaded two rounds into the spot where her heart was. She coughed up blood and tears ran down her face as she looked at the person she trusted.

"Why…?" she muttered before she went limp, her head at the side.

"JUNKO!!!" Sean cried out. "KIRA, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"**Greg, make sure she's dead!"** Geoff ordered the subordinate.

A loud blast was heard from the shotgun firing at Junko's body**.**

"**Now, time to join your girlfriend. It's been fun though. Sayonara Sean Akabara…"** Kira said, grinning as he pulled the trigger and unloaded a shot into Sean's chest.

"**K-Kira…"** Sean said before he slipped out of consciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was lucky to survive the shot I got, since it barely missed my lung…" Sean said, looking at the gunshot scar he had. "After that, I worked solo, mainly trying to find Kira and the other two to make them pay for what happened to Junko… During my search I learned that Geoff and Greg were responsible for a decade old murder of a Japanese policeman who arrested Geoff in America after he was there on vacation, and his wife…"

"What was the officer's name?" Ryu asked.

"Yuuchi Osawa…" Sean said flatly. " I heard that they had a little kid that was there at the scene of the crime. Poor guy…"

Ryu's face went white and he just stared.

"Doc, you okay?" Sean asked.

"Yuuchi Osawa… he was my biological father…" Ryu said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wait. If he was your father…Oh god… Ryu… I didn't know…" Sean said, his face showing shock.

"They were murdered…by those two… but up until now… I never knew their identities…" Ryu said as the tears ran down his face.

"Doc…" Sean said. " It seems like that things have gotten more personal than before… for both of us."

"Yeah, it sure did…" Ryu replied, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of his lab coat.

Takato and Tenryu were silent while this happened.

"Tenryu, Takato, Doc, there's something you should know about Greg and Geoff…" Sean said. "it involves their powers."

"What is that, shapeshift between monster and human?" Takato asked, joking a abit.

"Bugboy, you just took the words right out of my mouth." Sean said.

Takato's eyes widened as he heard what Sean said.

"This is really important info… this means we can no longer see them out in a crowd, as they can blend into it now!" Sean said.

"Yes, plus the fact that they are more organized in how they fight… it must mean that the serum that is used for their transformation has been upgraded…" Ryu said, crossing his arms together.

"Damn… and I thought they were tough to begin with…" Sean said.


	9. Yuuki

Chapter Nine: Yuuki

By Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn

A/N: The flashback also takes place one day before Chapter Eight's events.

--------Two Days Ago--------

"I can't believe it, they were all defeated…" a man said, reviewing the footage of all the riders destroying the Kamimaru they fought when they first appeared on a large monitor, "I am surprised that NET, or I should say Tenryo is alive and active still, but what really gets me is those new Kamen Riders. I developed the F-5 Serum to surpass NET's power, but it seems I still have some work to do."

The man got up, he was in his early 40's but appeared to be in his late 20's. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a matching semi-casual shirt, but it was covered by a grey trench coat. His long black hair was smooth and was in a ponytail. His cold grey-blue eyes were looking at a beaker filled with a blue fluid.

"I should work on the G-7 Serum's stability right now." the Outlaw said, grinning as he went to work.

"Aniki, I have a request." a voice said. The Outlaw stopped and turned to a young man that was Twenty years old and was pale in skin color. His hair was blonde and had blue eyes. Over his right cheek was a scar that a knife could make.

"Ahh. Yuuki, what is it that you wish?" the Outlaw said grinning, turning to the young man who was considered by the members of the Kamimaru Gang as his second in command.

"I want to test the G-7 Serum first when it is completed." Yuuki said, bowing a little at his boss.

"Why is that, my dear boy?" The Outlaw asked, perplexed by the boy's request.

"It's that first new Kamen Rider, the way he fights resembles that of an old friend of mine." Yuuki said.

"I see. Well, out of all the riders, that one is the only one that we don't know his or her true identity." The Outlaw said. "To think that the brat who was responsible is such a genius. I am impressed by how quickly the development was for it."

"Hacked into the creator's computer I take it." Yuuki said, smiling.

"Correct. I am not bothering with that incompetent company Psylab, since I already know how their Rider systems work." the older man said, grinning. "to be the most surprising is that most of the formulas used for the rider systems is similar to the ones used for the F-5 Serum." the Outlaw said. "the difference though is the stability. The F-5 Serum is weaker because the user becomes a monster PERMANENTLY, and most of them lose their mind by the power they gain. Except for those two that I sent to that school to steal some chemicals for the production of the G-7 Serum."

"What was the chemicals that you needed, Aniki?" Yuuki asked.

"Nitrogen Sulfide was the major one." The Outlaw muttered. "I was fortunate to get enough despite those two being defeated by Treble and NET."

"I understand," Yuuki said, bowing. " I shall leave you be to your work then, Aniki."

"Actually, I think I figured it out." the Outlaw said, mixing some chemicals into the beaker filled with the blue F-5 Serum. The serum fizzled a little before turning blood red.

"At last. Surprised how easy that was." the outlaw said, smirking.

Yuuki grinned a little and held out a hand. "As promised Aniki?"

"Of course, unlike the F-5, the G-7 can be ingested." the Outlaw explained before Yuuki took a quick gulp from the beaker.

"Bleah, doesn't taste that well though…" Yuuki stated, before he groaned and was morphing into a Kamimaru. His appearance was more of a Kamen Rider, but his armor was an exoskeleton. He was dark green in coloring at the arms and legs, while the torso and the head were black. There were no antennae or wings, but he had the eyes of a grasshopper.

"Well, pretty surprised that you resemble one of the Enemy." the Outlaw said, amused by Yuuki's new appearance before he began attacking the Kamimaru.

Yuuki blocked the attacks with one hand without moving from his spot from the Outlaw's attacks.

"HAHAHA! IT WORKS!" the Outlaw said in triumph as he stopped attacking.

"Really?" Yuuki asked, tilting his head, looking at his boss with his large red eyes.

"I spar with members of the Kamimaru, but I always overwhelm them, even in their monster forms. You however, were able to block all of my moves with just one hand, and not moving from the very spot. That alone proves that you're stronger than the others. Now, focus on your old self, young man." The outlaw stated, grinning more as Yuuki did as he was told. Slow at first but then went quickly, the Kamimaru monster reverted back into his human form.

"THIS IS WONDERFULL! THE G-7 SERUM EXCEEDED ALL MY EXPECTATIONS!!" the outlaw screamed in triumph.

Yuuki smiled. "I am forever indebted to you for granting me such praise and power, Aniki." he said, bowing.

"I like to do some more tests before this is dispensed to the others. I don' t know if there's anything else unexpected that I didn't think of.

"Like shape shifting limbs into weapons?" Yuuki asked.

"Exactly, but what do you mean by… Yuuki my boy, you don't cease to amaze me." the Outlaw said as he saw Yuuki transform his right arm into a sword and back again.

"So, should I do a field test for data?" Yuki asked.

"Go ahead, but be careful, you're my pinnacle of my research!" the Outlaw said, nodding. "But I recommend first spending a few days figuring out all your powers, Yuuki."

"I will Aniki, I will." Yuuki said before he walked out of the Outlaw's Laboratory.

---------------Present day at Ryu's Lab ------------------

"Doc, I'm bored here…" Sean said, grumbling as he sat upright.

"Well, unlike You, the others have lives you know…" Ryu said, groaning.

"well, my ribs are completely healed now, but how's the new Form Chip going?"

"It's not a Form Chip Sean-san. It's a Defense booster for Thorn's armor. Ever since _that_ fight with, I was wondering if the defenses were not good enough." Ryu explained as he typed in some info into the AERS program.

"I know, we both learned about our pasts after that fight, Doc…" Sean said.

"And I'm done now." Ryu said, pulling out a green SD card and handed it to Sean. " Don't need to Henshin to activate it, it's just to download the data into the AERS Changer."

"Got it." Sean said, placing the SD card into the slot where he places his Form Chips go for battle.

The alert for the presence of a Kamimaru went off.

Sean and Ryu were startled by the alarm and Ryu switched to a monitor.

"WHAT THE HELL, A KAMEN RIDER?!" the two shouted in unison as they saw the transformed Yuuki attacking people, but unlike the other Kamimaru that attacked in the past, he wasn't killing them.

"Sean-san. I need you to go out there and fight him, the others will want to know about this." Ryu ordered.

"As much as I hate you bossing me around, I am going right now!" Sean said, putting his belt on.

"**HENSHIN**!" he said before he became Kamen Rider Thorn. The Kamen Rider ran out while Ryu watched Yuuki stopping his attack and began to just stand there.

"What the? Why is he stopping? Let alone, all the people he attacked got up and ran away. Not one of them dead… OH CRAP." Ryu said, realizing what Yuuki was really doing. "He was just trying to draw us out!"

----------------------------

Thorn appeared and confronted the Pseudo-Rider.

"At long last, we meet Kamen Rider Thorn." Yuuki said, bowing a little.

"What is that mad scientist up to now?" Thorn mumbled to himself before focusing at Yuuki.

"I was beaten the other day, but I'm better than before!"

"I know, in fact, you were the rider I wanted to fight the most, Thorn." Yuuki said, gesturing him to attack first.

"Form Henshin." Thorn said as he slid a Form Chip in.

"**LANCE FORM."** the automated voice said before Thorn started to run at Yuuki, lances drawn and ready.

"Lance form first huh?" Yuuki said as he leaped out of the way as Thorn tried to stab him, but instead of hitting the enemy, the lance pierced the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Thorn said, trying to pull out the buried lance.

"that was pretty powerful." Yuuki said. "Let me help." the Kamimaru said as he pulled out Thorn's embedded lance before kicking him.

"Thanks." Thorn said sarcastically. "What's your name anyway?"

"You can just call me Yuuki." Yuuki said before his arms became needles. " I have the ability of changing my appearance, and yet do so much more." the needles began to glow green.

"Two can play at that game." Thorn said, charging up his lances.

The two then ran at each other and when they were in range, struck each other, creating an explosion. Both combatants came out of the flames, but Thorn was knocked back into a tree while Yuuki just walked out of the smoke, unscathed.

"I think that's enough for now." Yuuki said, before he reverted back to his human form. "See you later Sean…"

"You…" Thorn said as he saw the familiar face from his past.

"I cant believe you are with the Kamimaru." Thorn said as he staggered to his feet.

"The Kamimaru is just the first step in Aniki's plan. The second is the Kuroyuki." Yuuki said before he vanished into thin air, moving faster than Thorn could see.

"Why? Why you?" Thorn asked as he removed the belt, undoing the Henshin.

------------------------------------------

"Did you see what happened out there?" Sean asked Ryu as he came back into the lab.

"I saw it, but I never thought that they could do stuff like that now. The Kamimaru in the past just used brute force, but this one _TRICKED _us into coming into the open, let alone changing back into a human and moving as fast as Mimic and Venom's Accel Up." Ryu said, his face dumbfounded. " Plus don't forget that Geoff and Greg were able to defeat you, Tenryo, and Takato without any trouble…"

"We need to tell the others that we have something bigger than just a super gang doing random attacks." Sean said.

"Why?" Ryu asked.

"Well Doc, that guy I just faced is really dangerous, and I know that, personally, and without a doubt, the others will not handle him and live, even if all of us were fighting him at once. That and that the Outlaw is after the Kuroyuki, whatever the hell that is." Sean explained.

"The Kuroyuki?" Ryu said. The name rang a bell, but he couldn't remember what it was. "I should start calling the others then, and after that I'm going to start doing some research on this Kuroyuki thing."

--------------------------------

"Yuuki my boy, you continue to impress me with your skills. But I must know, why did you spare Thorn's life?" the Outlaw asked, patting Yuuki behind the back.

"Because Aniki, I wanted to have the others to lose their moral. True killing him could have the same result, but I just confirmed that Thorn was really Sean Akabara, an old friend of mine from America during my days as a bounty hunter." Yuuki said. "Besides, you said that to win a war, breaking the enemy's moral is key to an easy victory."

"Yuuki, I am proud of you. I never met someone who'd follow my lessons exactly like you. I have a job for you." The outlaw said, grinning.

"What is it Aniki?" Yuuki asked.

"From now on, assist the others, especially with Geoff-san and Gred-san on their missions, and gauge the other Riders for their weaknesses." the Outlaw explained. "But for now, rest for a while, as today has been a fruitful day for my research and plan."

"Arigato Aniki." Yuuki said, bowing before he left the laboratory.


	10. Revelations: True Allies

Hey all, Teck's back again, coming with a SUPER plot twist, reproved by our leader! Hope you enjoy this little twist, brought to you at the end in M. Night Shamalan style! ENJOY!

Chapter 10: Revelations: True Allies

Tenryo sat at the good Doctor's office table, contemplating his next moves. He knew he had to report to INPUT soon, but he knew what would happen. In a small part of his mind, he could see the sadistic face of his former boss smiling darkly, chuckling.

Tenryo was brought from his thoughts abruptly when he received a nudge on the shoulder. Looking up, he saw that Sean was glaring at him.

"What's up with you, Sean-san?" Tenryo asked before being ploughed I the face by a fist that felt like it was made of titanium-plated steel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK MY PROBLEM IS?! I'M THE FIRST ONE HERE, AND SUDDENLY THE FAMOUS ONE COMES OUT TO RUIN MY DAY!" Sean said, his face turning a deep shade of red. Tenryo stared at Sean for a minute, before bursting out in hysteric laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?" Sean demanded, before being pushed aside by Tenryo who replied, amidst chuckles, "YOU ARE SO CHILDISH! I show up and steal your thunder, and you're going to act like a little kid about it!" Tenryo continued laughing as Sean fumed. Tenryo stopped after a while, and thought for a moment. Looking around for anyone else, he found that there no one but himself and Sean present.

"Sean-san? Can we talk?" Tenryo asked, lowering his tone to almost a whisper. Sean shrugged and sat down, warning Tenryo with sign language that it had BETTER not be an 'I'm Gay' talk, to which Tenryo said no.

"Ok. So, you and pretty much everyone else know that I'm from PsyLab, right?" Tenryo asked, and Sean nodded, almost annoyed at being such an obvious question.

"Alright. Well, I told the good doctor about my job here. But I didn't tell him everything. I actually haven't worked for PsyLab for several weeks now. I ran away from that company due to continued stress and guilt from negative memories of the place. In addition, I made off with the system you've seen me using recently, the NET system, as well as the other four of the set," Tenryo said, watching Sean's reaction. At first, Sean simply had a look of awe on his face, which quickly turned to one of surprise, then one of astonishment.

"YOU MEAN YOU CONNED YOUR WAY INTO OUR RANKS?!" Sean shouted, his face now turning an even deeper shade of red. Tenryo could tell, just from this, that Sean was about to pop an aneurism, if he had one.

"NO, you have the wrong idea!" Tenryo shouted, "I was contacted by the director of the Technology Research and Development Department's head, INPUT. The man I used to work for. Apparently, when I joined up, he tricked me into taking a tracker that he made to look like a vitamin pill. The day I joined, he activated the pill and its mental connection technology, allowing him to talk to me from a computer terminal, while all my thoughts are relayed back to his screen, when I make a report." Tenryo sat back again, and watched as Sean's expression faded back to semi-neutrality. Sean seemed to be understanding, to some degree.

"I guess this means that PsyLab could use that same pill as a mind control device to take over the world, huh?" Sean asked. Tenryo thought about this for a moment, then nodded slowly. Sean sat there, thinking about this.

"The thing is, my entire job, even my handling and possession of the systems I possess, rides in INPUT's hands. My job is to give him accurate reports of exactly what happens here every day. So far, over the past month or so, I've only given him ONE report. It"s been so busy that I just completely forgot. The thing is, only people who've worked for INPUT really know what he's like. I've stood next to him in meetings with PsyLab's B.O.D., and he always acted calm, even sane. In reality, this man is more sadistic than all of the world's worst tyrants thrown together. Think Hitler, Mussolini, and Stalin, times a thousand, and it still wouldn't come close. This man beats you if you win or lose, and will kill you if you take anything of his. I'm the only exception, as I experimented with his gear while in the field, and all I ever got was a slap in the face. After the deaths of my comrades and the two of our five who went rogue, I started going berserk. I had always shared a rather close friendship with both my team mates, and always hoped to return the two rogues to our fold. When I started to lose my mind, INPUT would always threaten me in my helmet's intercom to follow me to every afterlife that would take me, and kill me in each. I don't know if it was fear or common sense, or both, but every time he did that, I'd calm down. This man is evil incarnate. He told me I could keep the suits, as long as we continue to win. If all goes well and the Outlaw falls, I get to walk free and keep my systems. If not, I lose them, and INPUT pulls the funding from our program. In short, if he likes us, we win. If he doesn't like us, no more Riders."

Sean's look of betrayal hit Tenryo hard. He knew that feeling. "HOW COULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT FROM US, YOU IDIOT!?" Sean shouted, his face redder than a beet. He was so red, his hair looked ready to change colour!

"Listen, I know it sounds bad, but I have a plan. The mental connection is only active if I turn it on. It's off right now. If I feed INPUT fake reports and keep the real footage of our recent battles from him, he should buy it and leave us with the funding. I'm a bit of a video whiz, so I'll take care of everything. I just need YOU to keep this a secret from the others for me, OK?" Tenryo asked, his expression begging Sean to say yes. Sean stared Tenryo in the eyes for a minute, then nodded. Tenryo sighed. Then, as his thoughts drifted backwards in time once more, he remembered something.

"Wait a minute… Sean-san, I remember something about my old battle partner, Mana Tsumihomura. From what I recall, INPUT's team rescued a young woman from death by surgically attaching cybernetic parts to her body and giving her an electronic heart that charges from hydro electricity. However, due to the surgery, she was left with little to no memory of her past life. In addition, she acted like she was a robot, being as unfeeling and uncaring about everything in general as she could. I tried to get her to care again, and somewhat succeeded before her death. However, her memories started coming back, and she mentioned a boy with a surname that began with… Aka-something… I think she might have been…"

"JUNKO?!" Both shouted at once. The two stared at each other for several seconds, before both sat down. Tenryo took several seconds to think, then said, "I'm going to call INPUT and ask about it. Maybe he can shed some light on this." Tenryo tapped his temples and started the connection…

MUCH LATER

Tenryo and Sean sat across from each other in the HQ room, contemplating what to do next. They knew they had common ground now: they had shared the same team mate in the past, even if the one Tenryo had worked with was a cyborg. The two had sat down afterward and thought about what to do next. Suddenly, the rest of the team burst through the door, with Ryu carrying two bags of groceries. The group laughed until their collective eyes landed on their two silent comrades.

"What's going on, guys?" Takato asked, a small look of anxiety appearing on his smiling face.

"Guys," Tenryo said, standing up, "I need to ask you something. I have asked Sean-san already, and he agreed." Staring at his team mates, he said, "Will all of you fight beside me? Promise to keep your hopes and dreams in hand and fight with me to the bitter end as the Kamen Riders we are?"

Everyone except Sean stared at Tenryo with a look of amazement. Normally, Tenryo was hardly approachable, but now, he was coming and asking them personally to help him?

One by one, each member smiled and approached, patting him on the back and saying 'yes'. When it came to Ryu, however, the good doctor stopped in front of him and said, "Why bother asking? You had me from the beginning." Tenryo smiled wide, just in time for a hologram to start appearing from Ryu's computer. A Man, with mid-length, highly unkempt black hair and deep grey eyes appeared in the picture, instantly sending Tenryo on edge.

"I-INPUT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE?!" Tenryo shouted in disdain. He knew that anytime INPUT showed up in person, there was trouble.

"I'm here to meet the team, of course. It wasn't that hard to hack the good doctor's connection, actually. Now, Tenryo, why don't you introduce me to your friends?" INPUT said in a condescending, father-like tone.

Tenryo went through the motions and introduced everyone, and INPUT looked impressed. "Ah, The warrior Sean who uses the Thorn system. Tenryo's told me a LOT about you… specifically your first failure."

"WHAT THE HELL?! THAT WAS AN ELEPHANT! I THOUGTH WE WERE PAST THIS!" Sean shouted indignantly. He hated having his old mistakes thrown in his face.

"Anyways," INPUT said, "As I understand it, Tenryo is supposed to be reporting to me on everything. However, over the past month, I've gotten nothing but news caster footage. And guess what? EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF FOOTAGE SHOWS YOU LOSERS GETTING YOUR ASSES KICKED BY MULTIPLE FOES! WHAT THE HELL IS MY MONEY BEING USED FOR? A KINDERGARTEN PLAYGROUND?! IF I SEE ONE MORE DEFEAT, NOT ONLY AM I PULLING THE FUNDING FROM THIS LOW-END OPERATION, BUT I'LL BE CONFISCATING ALL THE SYSTEMS PRODUCED TO THIS POINT AS PSYLAB PROPERTY! NOT ONE OF YOU WILL EVER HENSHIN AGAIN! AND, ON TOP OF THAT, I'LL HUNT YOU ALL DOWN, THROUGHOUT EVERY AFTERLIFE THAT'LL HAVE YOU, AND MURDER YOU ALL, ONE-BY-ONE! YOU'LL NEVER-" INPUT was cut off by Tenryo, who slammed his hands on the table with enough force to break two small holes in it.

"NO YOU WON'T, INPUT!" Tenryo shouted, his rage now going beyond anything he'd ever experienced before. "YOU WILL LEAVE THESE PEOPLE OUT OF YOUR LITTLE VENGEANCE SCHEME! THE DOCTOR HAS WORKED TIRELSSLY TO PUT THESE SUITS TOGETHER, AND GUESS WHAT?! SOME OF THEM ACTUALLY RIVAL **ALL** OF YOUR TECHNOLOGY IN ALL ASPECTS! I DON'T CARE IF WE WIN OR LOSE, AS LONG AS THE END RESULT IS THE OUTLAW BEING CRUSHED, YOU SHOULD KEEP YOUR EVIL, SADISTIC, TYRANICAL SELF OUT OF THE EQUATION, AND COOL YOUR SPARK PLUGS FOR A LONG TIME!" INPUT stared at Tenryo with a look of deep surprise. Never once had Tenryo ever snapped back at him!

"WHY DO YOU CONTINUE TO TORURE ME?! WHY DO YOU TAKE SUCH PLEASURE FROM RUINING ME?!" Tenryo continued, his eyes now changing from their standard blue to a deep black, "I'VE DONE NOTHING BUT WHAT YOU ASKED FROM THE MOMENT I STARTED WORKING FOR YOU, AND ALL YOU EVER DO IS TORTURE ME! JUST BUG OFF! YOU'VE BROUGHT MY EX-PARTNERS TO THEIR DEATHS, AND DID THE SAME TO THE TWO WHO LEFT YOU! YOU ARE A MURDERER, NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT! YOU TRIED TO BREAK ME, BUT I'M GOING TO BREAK **YOU**!" Tenryo screamed as he stormed off. INPUT stared for a second before shutting off the hologram.

For the next two weeks, no battles occurred. No one bothered Tenryo, as they wanted to be sure he'd cooled down. However, toward the end of the week, four women appeared at the door of Ryu's office, bearing suitcases and a letter for Tenryo… A letter of apology. The suitcases contained technological attachments and additions to power up the good doctor's already completed work, as well as an upgraded NET suit. In addition, INPUT had sent his four assistants, OUTPUT, MAINFRAME, REBOOT, and the newest addition, UPLOAD, to aid the good doctor. However, Sean's first reaction to UPLOAD was enough to make Tenryo cheer up again: UPLOAD was in fact, Junko Ayame, both their former team mate!

_______________________________

What a Plot twist, EH? Hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Choices and Suspicions

**Kamen Rider AERS**

**Chapter 11: Choices and Suspicions**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

(A/N: Hello Phinal here with another intense chapter of AERS. I'm going to try to put a lot into this one. Part of this chapter will be taking place during the two weeks of "quiet" after INPUT's "surprise visit" and Tenryo's counter outburst showing parts. I intend to show parts of Kenji's everyday life outside of being a Rider, plus his thoughts after recent events; and then other part will be immediately after the two week period when the Riders get some action again. Enjoy!)

**One day after INPUT's ultimatum:**

"Ready! GO!" Michiba, the captain of the fencing team said, starting the last match of the evening. Once again, Kenji was his opponent, but this time the student was distracted, giving his friend an opening and letting him score quicker than he usually would.

"What's wrong, Kenji?" Michiba asked removing his fencing mask, "You seem distracted tonight."

"Sorry Michiba, I…had a bad day at work yesterday. It's still getting to me."

"This new job of yours has made you miss a few meetings of our club recently I've noticed. It's not just me; Yuriko from the kendo club came to me asking what's been going on with you. If it was just a new job, okay no problem, we understand that it has to come first, but if it's actually giving you a hard time, maybe you should quit and find a better one," Michiba replied.

"It would be hard for me to quit," Kenji replied, "…but not impossible. I did say I wasn't 100% into it yet…" he thought out loud.

"Well then I think you should make up your mind soon. This job is tearing you apart. At least take some time off to spend with your friends."

Kenji nodded, "I'll do that."

**Three days after INPUT's ultimatum:**

Kenji was planning on waiting until after he was called upon to fight his next Kamimaru before talking with Ryu about turning in his Rider gear, but he hasn't heard form him or any of the other Riders, _"Well after sleeping on it for a few days, I thought I'd feel different, but no chance of that. That SOB INPUT threatened to _kill _us for losing some recent battles. If I knew a man like _that_ was involved in this, I would never have signed up for this. Working for Ryu is great, fighting to protect others is great, but working for a psycho…no thanks. I bet the others are feeling the same. Plus there's Tenryo. He _knew_ about INPUT and didn't warn _any_ of us. After fighting side by side with him a few times, I thought I could trust him, but there's no chance of that ever happening again. I'm not even sure whether or not he's _still _working for INPUT. That shouting match could've just been a show. Enough of this, I'm getting distracted." _

He looked at his homework, to create an original composition for his musical instrument, in this case, his violin. He started it a few weeks ago, getting inspired by being a Rider. The assignment was due in less than two weeks now though and he had to put on his finishing touches. However his inspiration was starting to leave him after the latest incident, _"That's what I get for trying to make a heroic-sounding piece at a time like this…"_

XXX

Around the same time in Ryu's lab, the good doctor received a private phone call from the government agent who was responsible for finding people for the AERS system.

"Dr. Shirogane. I'm troubled by your recent reports of your AERS system becoming…ineffective against the Kamimaru," the agent said on the other end of the line

Ryu sighed, "Look, just like my report says, the reason why the Riders were defeated in their last two battles is because somehow, the Kamimaru have gotten stronger, and more importantly, smarter. There are three of them that have been giving us trouble. A pair of Beetle Kamimaru, both extremely violent criminals from the US, and a Grasshopper Kamimaru that is even worse. All three can change from Kamimaru to human form at will and the latter one can also alter his body to form various weapons. I really wasn't expecting that," Ryu said, "They've become more dangerous than a simple street gang with too much power."

"Then perhaps it's time we re-evaluate your AERS users. If they really are ineffective, we can try to give the AERS to people better trained for battle. Of course that means we'll have to take the former users into custody for national security purposes…" the agent continued.

"That is _not_ what they signed up for and you know it!" Ryu shouted, "I promised them that they have a _choice_ in this matter. I won't have you treating my subordinates as if they were criminals! They have _rights!_"

"I don't see what your problem is. You seemed to know how to put on the pressure when you recruited Ayasegawa Isane."

"In hindsight, I regret being so confrontational when dealing with her," Ryu replied, _"I still have to find a way to make it up to her."_

"Regardless, if you want your Riders to continue to have rights, they better win their next battle," the agent said, "Of course there is one AERS user we must insist you do something about…Aramaki Kenji. He never completely committed to this project yet has he?"

"Has he officially said it, no, but his actions speak louder than words. Whenever I called him to help in battle, he always responded promptly and fought well. I trust him completely."

"Still, unless he commits 100% like I initially insisted when we recruited him, we _will_ take him into custody. If he continues to be indecisive or especially quits right out, he will be considered a security risk and dealt with as such," the agent replied.

"But…"

"At this point he knows too much top secret information. If he didn't want in, he shouldn't have accepted the AERS in the first place. If he said no right off, we would have no problems with him and would allow him to move on with his life, but as this is the path he chose, he has to face the consequences…I can tell you're frustrated. We will talk later."

"_WAIT!_ Two more things. One: What about INPUT? He threatened my Riders. We're lucky he didn't scare some of them off immediately. That may still be a possibility actually. I haven't heard from some of them in a few days," Ryu said.

"INPUT is a powerful corporate man, but just a corporate man. I know what pressure to put on him to make him ease off on you. He may have the money backing you, but I am the _authority_ backing _both_ of you," the agent promised

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you," Ryu said.

"Just remember what I said about Aramaki. I want his decision after the next Kamimaru attack which your Riders had _better_ win," he then hung up.

"_Kenji…for your sake I hope you decide to stick with us soon, otherwise I can't protect you…"_

**One week after INPUT's ultimatum:**

Kenji smiled as he got dressed in his kendo club uniform and protective armor. Though for the past few days he lost some sleep on what happened between Tenryo and INPUT, it seemed that what he needed was a break. Nobody has contacted him about a Kamimaru attack since the one called Yuuki fought Sean and Tenryo. Now he could focus on his school work and hobbies once again, at least for now. After doing some warm up drills, the captain of the Kendo team, an attractive long-haired senior named Yuriko gestured for Kenji to come over.

"Kenji-kun, glad to see you again. You've missed the last two sessions," Yuriko said, "And the few times you have been here, you seem distracted."

"Sorry Yuriko-san," Kenji replied, "Like I told Michiba from the fencing club, my new job stressed me out, but they haven't called me into work for the past week, so I'm starting to feel better."

"I hope you weren't fired," Yuriko replied.

"I don't think so. My boss is the kind of guy decent enough to at least let me know if _that_ happened," Kenji said getting into position to begin sparring

"If your boss is so great, why are you having trouble?" Kenji's friend asked, also getting into position.

"It's my boss's boss. He's a real psycho," Kenji replied.

Yuriko laughed, "Well if he's that bad, despite your immediate supervisor being cool, maybe you should reconsider. I know of a new diner that's about to open a block off campus. They might be looking for some new workers."

"Cool. I'll probably check it out then," Kenji nodded.

"Okay then. Now forget about work. This is how we take out our frustrations. Let's begin!" Yuriko said, coming at him with a kendo sword. Taking his friend's advice, Kenji focused on the match and with every strike, felt some of his troubles going away for the moment…

**Two weeks after INPUT's ultimatum**

Kenji looked at his e-mail. _"Darn…no replies yet," _he thought to himself. For the past week, he had been sending applications both online and turning them in person to various places around campus looking for a possible alternative job to working as one of Ryo's Kamen Riders. The new diner Yuriko told him about had opened, but since people have been applying while the place was still under construction, all the positions were filled, _"Still, that's no reason not to at least check out whether or not it's a good place to eat," _Kenji thought to himself. He had caught up on most of his homework, the only one incomplete was his original musical composition. It was due tomorrow afternoon and he hoped to be done by tonight. However he couldn't concentrate on an empty stomach, so he got his shoes on and his cell phones in his pockets and the violin case with the Treble Gear on his back and left for the diner on foot.

He arrived 15 minutes later to the new place, serving American-style cuisine and found it bustling with activity. _"I hope I can get a table," _Kenji thought. Then he saw two people he didn't expect. Makoto and Isane were at a table by the window chatting away amicably.

"Ah Kenji-kun, welcome!" one of the servers shouted to him.

"How did you know my name?" Kenji looked and it was another one of his fellow Riders, Kyo in a waiter's outfit.

"Ah you beat me to it Kyo," Kenji nodded to him.

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"_I _wanted a job here," Kenji replied.

"Oh sorry, but like I said, I'm doing lots of part-time work. I hope there are no hard feelings."

"No not really," Kenji said.

"The tables are pretty full right now. Why don't I see if I can convince Isane-chan and Mako-chan if they'll let you sit with them?"

Kenji shrugged, "If they want." Kyo moved to the table where the girls were sitting and after looking their way, the two girls smiled and gestured for him to join them. Kenji nodded and sat down at the table, the two girls moved so they were on one side of the table and Kenji sat on the other.

"So what'll you have to drink, Kenji-kun?" Kyo asked.

"Root beer," Kenji grinned.

"Got it!" Kyo disappeared for a moment.

"Kenji-kun, it's good to see you," Isane said.

"We haven't heard from you in a while," Makoto added.

"Well, no one's gotten in touch with me about our work," Kenji said, trying to be discreet, "Ryo hasn't even asked me to go shopping for him."

"That is unusual. We haven't either. I thought he might've called a few of the others because he would've wanted some more food in the lab by now," Makoto said.

"But that's no reason why you can't get up with us just to say hi," Isane insisted, "I mean, look at us, we haven't seen any action in a while, but we're here just to talk and hang out and talk about our relationships."

"You're the only one in the group in a relationship as far as I know," Makoto replied.

"Well there's always Sean," Isane teased, causing her friend to blush a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Makoto replied.

"Wait a second, neither of you have gotten any calls about the Kamimaru," Kenji whispered. Just then Kyo showed up with Kenji's drink and put it down on the table then motioned Kenji to move over so he could sit.

"Don't worry I'm now on break for the next hour," Kyo said, "What were you saying about the Kamimaru?"

"None of us have gotten a call from Ryu about an attack in two weeks," Makoto said, "I doubt that's because the Kamimaru have given up…is it that we're no longer needed?"

"I was the last one recruited remember," Kyo said, "And Ryu was _desperate_ to get me. I believe he needs all of us, so it can't be that…"

"There's those new Kamimaru that gave Sean and Tenryo fought last…the ones that can assume human form and are really strong," Isane pointed out, "Maybe they haven't gone into their Kamimaru form in a while and are doing things for Outlaw as humans."

"That's a good theory," Kenji nodded, "I also don't think it's a coincidence that the attacks stopped right after that INPUT guy gave us that surprise call."

"You don't think he has something to do with the Kamimaru do you?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know one way or the other yet, but I do think we have to consider the possibility. I'd like to keep this between us until I have a chance to talk to Ryu about it." Just then Kenji heard his cell phone go off.

"Hello?" Kenji asked.

"Kenji. There's a Kamimaru attack on campus. It's at the football field attacking the practicing football players and cheerleaders. The exits are sealed somehow so I don't know how much time they have."

"Got it, some of the others are with me; we'll take care of it," Kenji promised.

"Hurry," Ryu insisted.

The four Riders left the diner and Kyo and Makoto got on their bikes, Isane sitting behind Makoto and Kenji behind Kyo.

"We really need to make sure everyone has a ride," Kyo said a little annoyed as he and Makoto rode down the street, side by side. They arrived at the football field in minutes and were outside the main entrance where they heard screaming coming from inside.

"That's our cue," Kenji said. No one seemed to be in view so they all took out their AERS and activated them.

"Henshin!" they all shouted.

"**First Movement: Moderato!" **Kenji's armor formed around him to the sound of cricket chirps and he became Kamen Rider Treble.

"**Henshin Standing By." **Isane raised her phone to the sky, USB cables wrapped tightly around her body, forming her Rider Suit.** "Henshin Complete." **Now Kamen Rider Mantis was ready for battle.

"**Complete!" **Makoto's Rider Suit materialized around her body in a flash of blue light, Kamen Rider Mimic got into a fighting pose.

Though Kyo's Rider System didn't have a vocal response, in a flash of light he became Kamen Rider Beat, and eager to take down this enemy.

"How do we get inside?" Treble asked.

"This way!" Beat pulled his fist back, energy gathering around it and he punched forward, sending an energy ball at the door, demolishing it. He immediately ran forward, "Hurry up everyone!" The other three Riders spared a glance at each other before running after their comrade. After Beat used another blast to shatter the door to enter the field, they all saw a scene of devastation in front of them. Several football players' bodies were strewn about and they saw two more trying to rush at the Kamimaru.

"Don't he's too strong!" Treble shouted, but it was too late, there was a flash of silver cutting an arc across the two people trying to save their teammates and they dropped to the grass, which was starting to be stained red.

"Now no one will stand between me and these lovely women," a voice familiar to Kenji said.

"Doc you see this?" Kenji asked. He was looking directly at the Toad Kamimaru he barely fought off just before becoming a Rider. However the monster was wearing what looked to be cybernetic armor over his body and had cybernetic eyes as well.

"It's your old friend, all right, Kenji, but I don't know why he's got that armor. Be careful."

The Toad Kamimaru was approaching the cheerleaders, huddled together in fear, "Which one of you shall I have fun with first?" he licked his tongue out, but it looked like a very flexible blade instead of organic. He was taken by surprise when he got shot in the back of the head, sparks flying, by the Mimic Sniper.

"Why don't you play with us first?" Mimic said, "I'm Kamen Rider Mimic...and you're not my type."

"I'm Kamen Rider Treble. I'll play your requiem," Treble said, drawing his sword.

"Are you guys going to say that starting every battle?" Beat asked, getting into a fighting pose, "Seems kind of corny."

"Seems kind of cool to me," Mantis replied, "I may have to think of one later," she drew an extendable rod and wielded it like a sword.

"Kamen Riders?" The Toad Kamimaru laughed, "I've been waiting for a chance to fight you. Come at me with all you've got!" He immediately jumped from where he was and landed right in front of the four Riders. He punched Beat and Treble, sending them flying a few meters away and lashed his tongue around Mimic, but Mantis dodged out of the way, "I'm going to have fun stripping that armor off of you," the Kamimaru licked his lips lustfully.

"Keep your hands off her!" Mantis lunged at the Toad Kamimaru with her rod at his side but he threw Mimic at her and both got knocked to the ground. Beat and Treble got back on their feet and rushed at the monster, Beat's hand charged with energy for a powerful Rider Punch and Treble activated his finisher.

"**Al Fine!"** Treble's sword was charged with sonic energy and he leapt into the air. Beat attempted to land his punch but the Toad Kamimaru jumped back quickly and farther than the eye could follow, causing his attack to discharge with no effect. Then it lashed its tongue at Treble ensnaring his wrists and tossing him to the ground soon after, his attack also discharged uselessly.

"With these new eyes, I can see in all directions at once! You can't sneak up on me," the Toad Kamimaru tapped his cybernetic eyes proudly.

"It's time for a change in strategy," Treble said, getting up.

"Already ahead of you," Mantis said, "Form Henshin!"

"**Mantis Blast!" **Mantis's purple color changed to white and her rod shortened and was bent at an angle, forming a blaster. She fired a blast of fire at the Kamimaru, who leapt away in surprise after being singed in the arm, but was shot in midair by Mimic's sniper, bringing him back down to the ground.

"So he can see in all directions at once, let's see if he can _focus_ in all those directions," Mimic grinned, "Form Henshin!"

"**Mantis Blast!" **Mimic's armor and weapon changed to be identical to Mantis's current form, then she also unleashed a stream of fire at the Toad Kamimaru.

"Perfect," Mantis said, "you use fire, and I'll use ice," she said firing a blast of cold energy, but the Kamimaru jumped even higher to dodge, too high for Mimic-Mantis's stream of fire to hit.

"Nice try," the Toad Kamimaru grinned.

"You're not the only one who can jump good!" Beat met with the enemy in midair, energy from his suit transferred to his legs to give him the boost he needed. Already in the air now, his energy transferred to his fist and he delivered a Rider Punch to the Kamimaru's chest armor, sending it to the ground.

"Did that do it?" Beat asked. He and the other Riders heard deep laughter.

"YES! I am invincible!" the Toad Kamimaru laughed, his armor dented but he looked otherwise unharmed.

"Sorry but you're not," Treble said, "You're already damaged and if we can damage you, we can destroy you," he opened up the holster on the right side of his belt and pulled out his second Form Disc, "Time to give this a test drive," he inserted it into the Disc Changer, "Form Henshin!"

"**Second Movement: Allegro!"** suddenly Treble's suit changed colors from black to blue as more even faster paced cricket chirps sounded from the speakers on his armor. His sword changed from a black practice blade to a blue rapier, "This is perfect! En guarde!" he said getting into a fencing fighting pose.

"That pose…you're that kid who injured me! Oh I'm going to enjoy this." The Toad Kamimaru lashed out his tongue faster than the eye can follow but everyone heard the sound of metal striking metal and the Kamimaru's tongue was diverted to the side, "What the?" the Toad Kamimaru was surprised.

"Guys, I'm going to need some room. Get ready for a chance to strike though," Treble told his allies. The other three Riders backed off several meters as the battle continued. The Toad Kamimaru stood back and lashed its tongue in and out of its mouth, trying to grab Treble around his neck or simply pierce his armor with the sharp blade at the end of it, either way his attacks were made useless as Treble parried as his arm was moving even faster.

"This isn't possible! I'm a Toad. You're just a bug. I should be able to _eat you for breakfast!" _he continued on the attack but each time he did, Treble blocked and parried, causing flashes and sparks to fly as metal clashed against metal

"I'm curious. How fast does a toad's tongue move," Treble asked blocking several more attacks.

"A regular one can move in and out of a toad's mouth within 0.15 seconds. I'm a Kamimaru though. That plus my cybernetic enhancements means I can move it at half the speed of sound! You can't keep this up!" As they discussed this the battle continued, with Treble defending perfectly against the Toad Kamimaru's attack each time, but the Rider hasn't moved closer to counterattack yet, "It's all you can do to block me! Your strikes have gotten weaker now that I think about it. Just give up!" the Kamimaru jumped once again in the air to gain the high ground against the Rider who was still on the ground. Treble then jumped after the Toad blocking and making his way closer. They traded blows in midair and got to the ground again. They kept landing and jumping in the air over and over again while the Toad Kamimaru attacked and Treble blocked. Treble seemed to be close in the air but the Toad gained distance each leap. Neither was gaining any ground, but neither was giving up. They leapt into the air again, but the Toad was surprised by a beam of ice coming at him from either direction, freezing him solid and dropping him to the ground, Treble soon following. He looked to either side of the stadium and saw Mantis and Mimic-Mantis waving at him with their weapons. Then Beat came at the Toad Kamimaru with a Rider Kick, shattering the block of ice and all of the Toad Kamimaru's enhancements.

"What…what happened. I…should've…dodged that." The Toad Kamimaru shivered.

"Just as we thought, even if you can _see _in all directions, it doesn't mean that you can _focus_ on every direction when you're force to go all out," Beat said.

"I'm tired of you, toady, and it's time to end this," Treble said, hitting the red button on his belt, "There's one more thing you should know, I was holding back a bit. At full power in this state, the speed of my arm is _equal_ to the speed of sound."

"**Staccato!" **

Treble moved in quickly to the Toad Kamimaru and his arm moved in a blur, the sounds of crickets sounded in the air as Treble's rapier kept piercing the monster over and over again at the speed of sound. The resulting vibrations coming from the hundreds of small holes in the Kamimaru's body caused it to shatter like glass.

"We did it!" Kyo said.

"We couldn't have done this without working together though. Thanks for your help everyone," Treble said to his allies.

"That's why Ryu brought us together after all," Mimic pointed out.

"Pretty good for my first battle I have to say," Mantis said. Just then they heard the sound of mocking applause.

"Great job. I have to say I'm honestly impressed," the man who defeated Sean more than two weeks ago walked into the field.

"Careful guys, he's the one Ryu warned us about," Treble said getting into a defensive position.

"I'm especially impressed with your new form, Kenji-kun," Yuuki grinned, "As for you Isane-chan, great job for your first battle. Great strategy Makoto-chan, and Kyo-kun, freezing and smashing that Kamimaru like that," Yuuki said, "I have to thank you four for completing the Outlaw's latest experiment."

"How do you know who we are?" Treble demanded.

"All that matters is that I do," Yuuki said, "And like I said, thanks for defeating the Toad Kamimaru. I was actually rooting for you Riders this time. You see, the Outlaw was thinking a cybernetically enhanced Kamimaru would be a potential alternative or even replacement for the type of creature I am. But as you have just proven, the experiment failed and I am still the superior specimen. Well…me _and_ the two Beetle Brothers. I hope you look forward to fighting against the three of us in the future. I would play with you, but you're exhausted from that last battle and I only want to fight you at your peak," he turned into the Grasshopper Kamimaru and jumped even higher and faster than Treble and the Toad Kamimaru were moving during the heat of battle. In a matter of seconds, he was out of sight. The four Riders went to the survivors and helped them to their feet as rescue crews arrived and took over in assisting them. Then the Riders snuck off and got on Makoto's and Kyo's bikes to head back to Ryu's lab.

"Great…that man…Yuuki…he knows who we are," Kyo said, "Now what?"

"We talk to Ryu. He needs to know about your theory about INPUT and Outlaw," Isane said to Kenji

"Yes. That cybernetic armor the Kamimaru wore, plus the fact that Yuuki know our identities, that's too suspicious to be ignored," Makoto agreed.

"We all go together," Kenji said. When they arrived at the lab, Ryu smiled and looked like he was ready to greet them with congratulations, but he saw the serious looks on their faces, "Ryu. We need to talk seriously," Kenji said.

"Okay then. Good job on the Kamimaru though," Ryu said gesturing for them to go to the doctor's private office. The four Riders saw OUTPUT, MAINFRAME, REBOOT, and UPGRADE at work at various desks around the room, "I'll introduce you later. They're new assistants sent by INPUT," was all he said about them as they all entered.

"_Great…more spies…" _Kenji thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

"I was watching the battle. You're lucky Yuuki didn't want to fight you. But I'm as surprised as you that he knows your identities," Ryu said, "but first, Kenji, I must insist that you come to a final decision as to if you plan on fully committing to being a Rider."

"Actually, I just did. I'm in. 100%," Kenji said, "I'll still attend school, but other than that, I'm committed."

"_Thank goodness," _Ryu sighed in relief, "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We have an idea as to why Yuuki knows who we really are, and you're not going to like it…" Kenji said, and then began to explain his recent theory…


	12. A reason to fight?

Chapter 12: A reason to fight?

**By Roscoso.**

-------------------

At the HQ for the Kamen Riders, we see most of them inside but with some new additions with them was the four assistants of the leader of Psylab INPUT, they where OUTPUT, MAINFRAME, REBOOT and UPLOAD things have been getting more interesting for the team.

"So Doc any idea on how we're gonna fight these new improved ones?" Sean asked.

"Not yet, the formula that made those things is much more complex," Ryu said.

"By the way where's Takato?" Kenji asked.

"Spider-boy, who knows," Sean said.

"Isane-san is also away but she's probably helping Nemu-san with a Photo-shoot or something," Makoto aka Kamen Rider Mimic said.

"I'm sure Takato's fine," Ryu said. Before he got back to work. INPUT's assistants helping the doctor.

(Meanwhile)

We find Takato walking down the streets,

_'Man these past few days have been rough_,' Takato thought.

"I sometimes wonder why did I get this belt?" Takato mumbled fingering the AERS Changer on his waist although it was useless without the Spider device that was somewhere else.

"First these new G-7's appearing and then that Yuuki guy, not only that but Tenryo's outburst to his boss a few weeks ago," Takato mumbled he had heard what happened to Sean and had shivers at the thought of what Yuuki did. But he also got chills from INPUT.

"Am I really up for this," Takato said to himself before he sighed and noticed a nearby Museum, before shrugging his shoulders and entered the building.

(Meanwhile)

We see what looks like a Chameleon Kamimaru glancing around a hallway. Before noticing a security guard and quickly hid using it's Camoflague. The Guard looked around before leaving, as the Kamimaru dropped his Camo.

"Now then time to see what treasures this place has," He said grinning. Before dashing off.

(Meanwhile)

In another part of the Museum Takato was in the Ancient Artifact area, mostly the old Aztec section.

"Hey boy you here to see the Toxia Armlet?" Is heard as Takato turns to see what looked like an Archiologist,

"The Toxia Armlet?" Takato asked.

"Yes, it's something we found in an old South American Ruins," The Archiologist said.

"Follow me, I'll show you," He said, Takato shrugged his shoulders and followed him, meanwhile watching this was the Chameleon Kamimaru.

"Toxia Armlet?" He said before following them in his Camo.

A few minutes of walking and Takato and the Archeologist arrived in a special room, the most easily noticed thing was the stand in the middle, on it was an Armlet, it was Purple in colour, with an almost Spider like Design on it, Also it had three indents on it, with a different coloured orb in each one, Red, Green and Purple.

"Wow," Takato said as the Archeologist nodded.

"Yes that's the Toxia Armlet." He said.

"We're not sure what it was made for, but we're trying to decipher some old tablets we found with it," He said as Takato stared at the Armlet, almost like he felt a connection almost.

"Wow," Takato whispered, just as a crash was heard.

"What the!?" The Archeologist said as they both turned around to see the Chameleon Kamimaru!

"So that's this Museum's top artifact, it should sell quite well on the Black Market," The Kamimaru said, as he backhanded the Archeologist away as he hit a wall and was KO'd.

(Nearby)

Watching this little scene was none other than Yuuki.

"So, what're you gonna do now Venom?" Yuuki said quietly as he watched.

Back with Takato, he narrowed his eyes as his AERS Changer activated.

**STAND BY!**

From the Ceiling the Venom Spider crashed through the roof and using what looked like a strand of web lowered down into Takato's hand.

"**Henshin!**" Takato said attaching the spider to his belt.

**HENSHIN!**

With that Purple Liquid covered Takato turning him into Kamen Rider Venom! As this happened, unknown to Takato, the Toxia Armlet seemed to glow for a split second, which Yuuki noticed.

"Hmm," He mumbled, as Venom for to work quickly, and clashed with the Kamimaru. But the Monster grabbed his hands and pushed him back hard into the stand causing the Toxia Armlet to fall off and land on Venom's lap.

"Now I'll be taking that Artifact, after I kill you!" The Kamimaru said as Venom glanced at the KO'd Archeologist.

"I don't think so! I'm not letting you take something that's precious to someone!" Venom said as the Armlet then glowed and before Venom could wonder, it attached itself to his Arm, with a resounding snap.

"What the?" Venom said in confusion before the Kamimaru yelled and lunged towards him which Venom quickly noticed.

"**Accel Up**!" Venom said activating the power only He and Mimic have.

**ACCEL UP!**

With that the Kamimaru was literary frozen in place, Yuuki however wasn't affected since he could reach Accel Up speeds.

"I've seen enough," Yuuki said quietly before he left the Museum fast. Venom glanced at the Frozen Kamimaru and went for the Venom Spider on his belt.

**RIDER STAB!**

With that Purple Electricity went from his belt to the Fangs on his wrists and quickly punched the Kamimaru with it**.**

**TIME OUT!**

With that the Kamimaru buckled at the stab and then exploded. As Venom sighed in relief. Just as the Archeologist was waking up.

"Uh," He said as Venom dehenshined and the Venom Spider quickly went back through the hole in the ceiling. Takato then noticed the Toxia Armlet was still on his arm.

"You ok," Takato said as the Man noticed the Toxia Armlet and smiled.

"I'm ok, but I'm glad to see it's picked it's user," He said as Takato blinked confused.

"What?" Takato asked.

"The Toxia Armlet looks for someone to attach itself to, it might grant the person power, we got that translated from the Tablets," He said as Takato nodded.

"For now, you better go, and keep the Armlet safe," He said as Takato nodded.

"Thank you," Takato said as he left the Museum.

(Later)

"Hello?" Takato called out coming into Ryu's lab. When he did everyone noticed the Toxia Armlet.

"Where'd you get that?" Sean asked. As Mainframe walked over and looked as if she was analyzing the Armlet.

"Hmm strange, it's seems to have a high concentration of unidentified energy particles," Mainframe said, Ryu, OUTPUT, REBOOT and UPLOAD, looked fine but the rest were dumstruck.

"English...or Japanese please?" Takato asked.

"This thing seems to have much power," Mainframe said.

"Oh," Sean said

"Someone from a nearby Museum gave me it, as thanks for protecting the place from a Kamimaru," Takato said.

"Oh ok," Sean said confused.

"Well anyway I'm starving," Takato said before he noticed Makato and smiled before he wrapped an arm around Makato's shoulders.

"So Makato-chan, would you like to go out for dinner?" Takato asked but before Makato could respond, Sean grabbed Takato in a headlock. As everyone chuckled at this. Ryu shook his head at this.

"Are they always like that?" UPLOAD asked.

"Yes, but it keeps things from getting boring," Ryu said.

"I think I'm gonna like it here!" MAINFRAME said with a smile as the Spider was watching all this again from the Window as it clicked its mandibles.


	13. Matters of the Heart

Chapter 13: Matters of the Heart

By John the Shadow

A/N: Hi, John here, another fun chapter for the fic, the first few scenes are flashbacks to the events surrounding INPUT acting the way he was, and the two weeks following. Some material in these scenes was used from Chapter 11 of the fic, authored by Phinal Phantasy, and Chapter 12, authored by Roscoso, both of whom also beta-read this piece. Enjoy!

**One day after INPUT's little chat:**

After learning the truth, she had become very suspicious of INPUT, but not so much so of Tenryo-san, resolving regardless to keep her distance from the man unless her work required her to do so and to keep her Rider system to work with her team and defeat the Kamimaru. She looked down at the photo in her hands...another abstract art piece that showed INPUT in the top center, with Tenryo in the bottom center alongside a silhouette of the NET Armor and four faded faces watching the exchange, three men and one girl. The background was that of the lab's main room. She wondered what kind of twisted past was indicated by the photo, but seemed to be in no hurry to find out. _"Maybe he'll get a copy one day,"_ Makoto thought as she ran a hand through her hair before putting the photo in the small book and getting back to what she was doing.

**Three days after INPUT's little chat: **

Makoto walked down the corridors of one of the University buildings, pausing when she heard a clicking noise from one of the rooms. Walking quietly up to the open door, she peeked in to see Takato tending to the spiders and scorpions, the purple Spider associated with the Venom system perched on Takato's shoulder, clicking and clacking its mandibles together at its partner. She thought about greeting him, but figured that it would be best to leave him be, opting instead to take a picture of the room, looking down through the viewfinder and pushing the shutter down as his face came up to look at something on the wall to the right of her. After doing that, she turned and walked back the way she came.

**One week after INPUT's little chat:**

She stood outside the building where the fencing club was meeting, looking down at her last photo, the background being of the lab that Takato visited, the various spiders and scorpions all looking at Takato, while the purple Spider rested on his shoulder. A blurred silhouette of a figure started behind and to Takato's right, being purple in nature, and extended over to his left, the end of the silhouette clearing up to show the Venom Armor, presumably in Accel Up. A faded silhouette of a girl appeared to the left of the picture, watching Takato, showing that beneath his exterior shell, he sought the one for him. _"Maybe he'll get to see this as well,"_ she thought softly to herself before noticing Kenji go in. She went up to the door and watched as he got his gear before going and speaking to a long-haired girl. Once the two crossed their kendo swords after bowing to each other, she looked down through the viewfinder and took the picture of him there before walking away.

**Two weeks after INPUT's little chat:**

She strode down the sidewalk, heading towards one of the restaurants after Isane had called her and invited Makoto to eat with her since they had nothing else to do. She had accepted and now she looked at the last photo she took. Kenji stood in the middle in a kendo sword lock with the long-haired girl on his right, looking gallant. On the left side was a silhouette of him playing a violin in front of several faded figures and on the right was a silhouette of the Treble Armor in Allegro Form, holding a rapier to the side. "I think he'll enjoy this one," she said softly before putting it back in her bag and entering the restaurant, noticing the new Rider at the counter helping out with orders. Smiling slightly, she took a picture of him as well resolving to talk to him a little more. Then she sat down with Isane at the table.

"Good to see you."

"You as well." The two ladies placed their orders then began talking about things.

"So, can I get your opinion on this?" Makoto said, taking out a photograph and showing Isane. The photo was a multi-layered photograph of herself and someone else, doing their poses.

"Either you didn't close the shutter all the way, or forgot to forward the film. It makes good abstract art though so don't think so bad about it. If you did the poses again and let me use the camera I would be able to explain a little better and show you the difference between the two and also the difference between your camera and mine. Although, I would have to say, yours is good for just starting out," she said turning the picture around before she finally saw it, "Sean-san?"

Makoto looked at her with a shy smile, "Yes. He's treated me well since I joined the team, looked at me as more than just a girl...and I think he actually watched my first fight from nearby, instead of back in the lab. The guys won't say anything about it, but I get this feeling that is what happened," she said, the faintest hint of a blush creeping onto her cheeks without her knowing about it.

"I think you two would look cute together. If you want, I can arrange a double date?" Isane asked, Makoto's blush growing as she said it,

"Thank you. I'll keep the offer in mind, but not now. I've only just met him after all and I don't know how he feels about the subject." was her reply.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we?" Isane said with a smile.

"Yeah and about the picture, I forgot to advance the film. But I think it worked out in a way," she said, before continuing, "This was my father's camera. He gave it to me on my 18th birthday but only recently have I begun to pursue photography. Now I understand a bit why he liked it, although the concept of abstract art doesn't seem so bad."

"It's not bad at all. I personally don't go for it, but I can do it not a problem. What I really like though are clear lines and clear pictures," Isane smiled, "You just have to explore and see what you like is all. It took me a while. I was a web news reporter until I had to fill in for a photographer one day and I discovered that I liked it. Took some classes, and now five years later, I am the most wanted photographer in all of Japan. I get so much work, I have to make time for Nemu who agreed to move in with me because of said work," Isane said.

Makoto smiled at the mention of Isane's significant other, but then looked out the window, a subject coming to her mind that she didn't really want to think on right that minute: a certain 19 year old friend of hers, at least that's what part of her insisted on calling him, and at this point that part won out.

Isane smiled at this, "Trying to not think about Sean-san?"

Makoto put on a pouting face, "You're not helping with that, you know," she said before smiling and putting the photo back in her pocket.

"Look, from the looks of that picture and from what I heard, you like him," Isane simply pointed out.

She smiled when Makoto blushed. "It's alright to like someone you work with. I do."

"Isane-san!" she pouted again before nodding slowly, "I suppose you're right, it's just I've only recently met him and I don't even know his feelings on the subject. Plus he's two years younger than me..." She added with a note.

"Age shouldn't matter. Nemu-chan is younger than me and we don't let it bother us. Maybe you should try and bring it up in a conversation sometime," Isane pointed out.

"Well its not like age matters to me either....I guess I just don't know how to proceed with it," Makoto admitted, looking down at her plate.

"Maybe Nemu and I can help," Isane said

"I'd like to give it a few days. Maybe something will happen that brings this issue out where it can be discussed. Otherwise I would appreciate the help," she said with a smile as she continued to eat. A couple of minutes later, a waiter came over, who they both recognized as Kyo.

"Hi Kyo-kun," Isane said while Makoto nodded.

"Can Kenji-kun sit with you two? we're pretty busy at the moment," he asked

"Sure thing," Makoto said and the two waved Kenji over, who nodded and sat down at the table, the two girls moving so they were on one side of the table and Kenji sat on the other.

"So what'll you have to drink, Kenji-kun?" Kyo asked.

"Root beer," Kenji grinned.

"Got it!" Kyo disappeared for a moment.

"Kenji-kun, it's good to see you," Isane said.

"We haven't heard from you in a while," Makoto added.

"Well, no one's gotten in touch with me about our work," Kenji said, trying to be discreet, "Ryo hasn't even asked me to go shopping for him."

"That is unusual. We haven't either. I thought he might've called a few of the others because he would've wanted some more food in the lab by now," Makoto said.

"But that's no reason why you can't get up with us just to say hi," Isane insisted, "I mean, look at us, we haven't seen any action in a while, but we're here just to talk and hang out and talk about our relationships."

"You're the only one in the group in a relationship as far as I know," Makoto replied.

"Well there's always Sean," Isane teased, causing her friend to blush a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Makoto replied, a twinkle in her eye.

"Wait a second, neither of you have gotten any calls about the Kamimaru," Kenji whispered. Just then Kyo showed up with Kenji's drink and put it down on the table then motioned Kenji to move over so he could sit.

"Don't worry I'm now on break for the next hour," Kyo said, "What were you saying about the Kamimaru?"

"None of us have gotten a call from Ryu about an attack in two weeks," Makoto said, "I doubt that's because the Kamimaru have given up…is it that we're no longer needed?"

"I was the last one recruited remember," Kyo said, "And Ryu was desperate to get me. I believe he needs all of us, so it can't be that…"

"There's those new Kamimaru that gave Sean and Tenryo fought last…the ones that can assume human form and are really strong," Isane pointed out, "Maybe they haven't gone into their Kamimaru form in a while and are doing things for Outlaw as humans."

"That's a good theory," Kenji nodded, "I also don't think it's a coincidence that the attacks stopped right after that INPUT guy gave us that surprise call."

"You don't think he has something to do with the Kamimaru do you?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know one way or the other yet, but I do think we have to consider the possibility. I'd like to keep this between us until I have a chance to talk to Ryu about it." Just then Kenji heard his cell phone go off as Makoto looked at him.

"Hello?" Kenji asked.

"Kenji. There's a Kamimaru attack on campus. It's at the football field attacking the practicing football players and cheerleaders. The exits are sealed somehow so I don't know how much time they have."

"Got it, some of the others are with me; we'll take care of it," Kenji promised.

"Hurry," Ryu insisted.

"Kamimaru attack. Let's go." Kenji said in a low voice.

The four Riders left the diner and fought the battle, winning it by using teamwork. They returned to the lab and spoke with Ryu about Kenji's theory.

**A few days later:**

Makoto started her walk back towards the lab after going out for her morning run and some food. She was wearing a short purple over-sweater, a pink t-shirt with a slight v in the center, followed by a black belt, a purple skirt and purple high-length socks, which complemented her black buckle boots. Nothing eventful happened until she passed through a narrow area in between two buildings when a figure appeared at the other end of the path and walked towards her. Soon the figure revealed itself to be Yuuki.

"Looking great today Makoto-chan, never knew you could be so...girly," he said with a smirk.

"What do you want Yuuki..." she said with an edge to her voice, taking a defensive stance.

"Oh, what do I want?.. That my dear is an interesting question...I want everything and you look hot enough to be first," he replied

"Like hell!" she said, running forward and throwing a punch towards his chest which was blocked easily as she threw more punches which were either dodged or blocked before he grabbed her right arm and twisted her around, holding her in an arm lock now from behind.

"Does that mean you don't think you're hot, Makoto-chan?"

"I am, you're just not my type though," she said, wriggling out of the arm lock, but losing her sweatshirt in the process as Yuuki threw it aside and stared at her bare shoulders, the thin straps of her pink shirt holding it on.

"You're my type, though," he said, grinning as he threw another punch which she stopped with both hands before kicking outward into his chest, sending him backwards against the wall, "Entertain me more," he said, kicking forward towards her, but she side-stepped and grabbed his stretched out leg before bringing her right palm into his chest and at the same time dropping to one knee, using the resulting leverage to put Yuuki on the ground in front of her. Her victory was short-lived though as he used that leg to throw her over him, landing her on her back. After getting up, he lunged for her chest, but she slid backwards under him and brought her knee into his face, then her boot into his chest, then to complete her surprise attack she faked a sweep kick in front of him before standing on her hands and clamping her boots around his neck, twisting her body as she threw him into the wall, "Now I'm getting angry," Yuuki said as he charged at her again, but she surprised him again by latching onto his neck with both of her legs before flipping backwards, slamming him to the ground again while she just got up and stood nearby, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Are you this bad with every lady you've tried to go out with?" she taunted.

"You bastard!" he said as he changed into his Kamimaru form, but in anticipation of his first move she jumped over his fast punch and kicked him in the shoulder while landing next to the briefcase which contained her belt.

"So, already paying for your tab I see. Sorry but I've brought money of my own!" she said, smirking at him as she strapped on the belt and took out the Mimic Phone, flipping the switch as she dodged a fast punch from Yuuki, **"Henshin!"** before putting the phone down on the belt and snapping it in place, the belt announcing** "COMPLETE."** as she continued the fight of kicks and punches as the transformation was occurring, and it completed with the two combatants punching each other in the chest, both of them falling down on the ground as a result.

The two of them got up again, leaning into a forward stance as she pressed the button on her Watch, **"ACCEL UP."** was the response, and the two fought all over the place, on the walls of the buildings, on the fire escapes, and the top of the roof, where their speed slowed down enough to show Yuuki throwing a punch at her face which she side-stepped, before flipping backwards twice and then getting hit by a kick to the stomach which sent her to the edge of the building as the belt intoned, **"3...2...1...TIME OUT."** Time returned to its normal flow as Yuuki had both of his hands on her neck, bending her over the edge of the building a bit, but was blasted backwards by the Mimic Sniper.

"You little b*tch," he said before forming a gun on his right arm and shot at her, but she ducked and returned fire.

She pulled out a Form Drive before cart wheeling to the side to avoid another shot, **"Form Henshin!"** she said before connecting the drive to her Phone, **"THORN BLAST."** and the transformation completed, giving her more firepower to use as she traded fire with Yuuki.

"So you bring out Sean's armor, he did pretty poorly against me you know. Can he really protect you?" he taunted her.

"You bastard!" she yelled, not being entirely sure why, and the gunfight continued, both fighters getting hit by the other's blasts. Makoto dodged a kick before landing a punch to his chest with her left hand. Then they kicked each other in the chest and jumped over the gap between buildings, shooting at each other. After they landed on the roof his gun changed to a sword, and she took out another Form Drive, **"Form Henshin!" "THORN LANCE."** Her armor changed again, and she took up a defensive stance with the two arm lances.

"His attempts to hit me with those were pathetic you know, his form was so off, it was almost too easy," he taunted her again.

"Well right now, I'm your opponent," she said, as the two ran at each other, but Mimic had the upper hand, blocking his sword with the left lance and smacking it to the side, "I don't guess you expected that, did you?" She taunted him this time which made him rush at her in rage but she wielded the lances beautifully, blocking strike after strike until she saw the edge of the roof in sight, _"You're mine,"_ she thought before doing a side split at just the right moment, his sword stabbing through where she was just a second ago, and she pierced his stomach with both of the lances.

"What?!" he yelled as she used the momentum of the split to jump up, kicking him in the shoulder and sending him backwards. Yuuki however had other plans, as he formed a second sword with his other arm, and engaged her anew, regaining the upper hand in the fight as they went across the roof towards the side nearest the other building.

He ends up grabbing her in an arm lock, pulling her close to him, "If you wanted it, all you had to do was ask," he taunted.

"In your dreams!" she said, putting her left foot to one side before orienting her right leg and bringing her right knee up as hard as she could, hitting him where it hurts. This action made him release her and also caused one of his swords to change back into his regular arm, but the forward momentum of the hit enabled him to slash her across the chest, sending her flying off the side of the building and reverting her to Mimic.

While in mid air, she took out one of her drives saying, **"Mimic Drive"** before connecting it to her phone, which responded, **"MIMIC BLAST."** Makoto fired wildly in a circle above him as she fell towards the ground and after she was out of view he walked towards the edge to view her fall...however he was robbed of his moment of victory as six smaller blasts had merged into one bigger blast and hit Yuuki in the back, knocking him off of the building as well, and they both hit the ground hard.

The two of them staggered to their feet, and Yuuki started to laugh, while coughing slightly. "This has been the most fun I've had since I became a Kamimaru. You're pretty good Makoto-chan, almost as good as me," he said.

"You certainly have a twisted idea of fun," she replied.

"And you're still not my type."

"You're still my type however. Let's finish this," he said, dropping into a stance he had seen her use before. She took out the Final Drive, and connected it to her Phone, **"FINAL RIDER STRIKE: MI-MI-MI-MIMIC!"** as she dropped into the same stance, left fist above her Phone, right hand stretched out, then both of them thrust their arms to the side before running towards each other.

Meanwhile Ryu had been watching the entire fight, and called in Sean and Takato, who were out. They entered several minutes later, "Hey Doc whats up?" was Sean's greeting as the two boys walked in.

"Makoto is being attacked by Yuuki, she needs your help."

"Lets go!" Takato said, and Sean nodded.

"While I don't like being bossed around, this is one time where I'll agree with you bug-boy." The two Riders then ran towards the location, hoping they weren't too late.

Back at the scene, Yuuki and Mimic ascended into the air, coming down towards each other in mid air with both feet, her feet striking his chest and stomach first, but then she felt his feet strike her chest and stomach as well and the resulting force from that sent them flying back near the edges of the gap in between the buildings. She slowly got to her feet and looked at Yuuki who had gotten to his feet as well, the two searing hot M's having implanted themselves on his chest before carving a path through his Kamimaru form and finally he cried out as that form shattered then he cursed before yelling out to her, "I'll remember this!"

However she hadn't heard him, having already fallen to her knees, the Mimic Armor fading away as she laid back on the ground her arms stretched to the sides, worn out from the fight. Her hair was a mess and her shirt was dirty as were her socks and boots. She heard her name being called and saw Sean and Takato running up to her. "Sean...Takato-kun..." she said weakly before fainting.

Sean knelt next to her, looking at her, saying her name softly, "Makoto...you...why didn't you call us?"

Takato shook his head, "Calm down Sean-san, maybe she wasn't able to. We do know how powerful that guy is after all."

"Damn it! Help me carry her and get her sweater," Sean said, helping Makoto up and putting one of her arms around his neck. Takato retrieved her sweater and carried it in his other hand while he put her other arm around his neck and they carried her back to the lab and put her in a bed.

UPGRADE followed them and after Sean and Takato left the room, she sat down next to Makoto's bed, and whispered softly, "So you're the girl that Sean-kun has eyes for...he's an idiot for not realizing what's right in front of him. Rest well Makoto-san."

Yuuki stumbled back into the base of operations where he worked with the Outlaw, "Ah, Yuuki, I was just looking for you," the Outlaw himself said, "Did you go out without the others?" he continued, looking over Yuuki's injuries.

"Aniki, all I did was go out to analyze her weaknesses..."

"Ah, ah, but that's where you messed up. I told you to work **with** Greg-san and Geoff-san, not alone."

"Yes, Aniki."

The Outlaw chuckled for a moment as Yuuki bowed his head. "I'm surprised that one of his Riders could keep up with you, not to mention inflict these injuries upon you. You won't be able to change into your other form for a day or two while your injuries heal, I suggest you use that time to consider your place, and not make the same mistake again," The Outlaw said before leaving the room.

Yuuki sighed and sat down on the couch, wincing when his injuries made themselves known again, then he balled his right hand into a fist, "Oh don't you worry Mimic...I will have my revenge."

**A few hours later:**

A small group of people gathered in the room that Makoto laid in, talking in low tones. These were her teammates. While not much of what they said was audible, it was obvious that they were concerned for her well being. However only two first noticed that she began to twist and turn in her sleep. These were Sean and Kenji, the former going and sitting next to her while the latter brought out his violin out and began to play. The room was filled with the melody, and soon she subsided into sleep. "Lets go, she needs her rest." Kenji said.

The rest of the team walked back out and gathered around in the main room, having been called on short notice regarding what happened. They sat in various places around the room as Ryu filled them in on what happened. Tenryo was first to reply, "So she was able to keep up with Yuuki? That's pretty impressive. Puts how I fared to shame. With the Cybrons, all they wanted to do was kill us, not target one of our own and be a sick bastard about it," he said.

Isane was next, having a dark look in her eyes, "He will pay for what he did to her.."

Kyo spoke up as well, "So does this mean that he will target the rest of us one by one?"

Takato replied this time, his tone more serious than normal, "While that may be a possibility, I think this was more than just targeting her to take her out of the game. He *wanted* her."

Kenji spoke next, "I know the Kamimaru are a bunch of mutated thugs, but what Yuuki tried to do to Makoto...that's unforgivable. I'm just glad that she was able to hold her own against him and get away. If I run into that wannabe Rider, he won't get away with just a pleasant chat next time," he clenched his fist, angry that something like this happened to a friend of his.

Sean sat in the corner, his head in his hands, anger and hurt going through him before speaking in a low tone, "I should have been there...it should have been me."

Takato walked over to him, and smacked him on the back of the head. Sean recoiled from it like a serpent, "Baka! How long are you going to sit there and wallow in your own self pity? Do you think we don't know what's there?"

"W...what do you mean? And don't hit me again bug-boy..."

Takato walked around him, "In some circles I may be known as someone who flirts with a lot of women...but I know the signs of something deeper. I've seen that from you Sean, ever since the first time you laid eyes on her. Now what are you going to do about it? Are you going to man up, face your fears, whatever they are, and tell her? Or are you going to focus on revenge and never let her know? How can you protect her if you focus on revenge? This is the first and last time we'll speak of this, you just needed a wake-up call." he said, going back to where he was before and sitting down, leaving Sean stunned and the others silent for a moment.

Then Sean spoke up, "Why'd you do that?"

Takato replied, "Even in a rivalry for a woman's heart some things should be kept fair...at least, that's what I think." he said with a smile.

"Takato, you're a good human being." Sean said.

"I know I am, now you better hurry up and tell her, or she might actually end up accepting my flirting," Takato said with a teasing grin before Sean put him in a headlock for a minute or two before going into the other room.

Meanwhile, while this had been going on, Makoto lay in bed, her nightmare having returned where Yuuki fought Thorn and Thorn was losing while she was tied up. She twisted and turned in her sleep as the battle continued and started to sweat a bit under the blanket. Thorn was knocked to the ground in her nightmare and as Yuuki brought his sword down for the final blow, she screamed, then she sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily, beads of sweat visible along her bare shoulders and in her messed up hair. "Just a dream," she mumbled, getting up out of bed as the victim in her nightmare entered the room and she mentally cursed, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Makoto, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

"Do I look okay? That's what I thought," she said in a somewhat weak tone, "I've had a bad day," she continued before dropping to one knee, which caused Sean to come over and put his hands on her shoulders, "I'm fine!" Makoto said, a little harsher than intended, feeling very confused, hurt, and angry by the nightmare she had, before lowering the tone of her voice, "I just need a shower."

Sean quickly backed off, looking at her as she stumbled around the room, getting a fresh change of clothes together before walking out the door and heading to the standing room-only shower that Ryu had had put in. His heart went out to her but he could think of nothing to say when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by Ryu at the door, "Sorry to do this to you, but there's a Kamimaru attack. You need to go. The others will be on standby to help you."

_"Yeah, all except her,"_ he thought before shaking himself out of his reverie, grumbling, "Alright Doc, I'm going, I'm going," he said while walking out of the lab and towards the location of the attack.

Makoto walked into the room that the shower was in and locked the door before proceeding to activate the shower, taking essential items with her as she stepped into it, having removed her old clothes beforehand. A stream of warm water hit her body, and she sighed contentedly as the warmth was felt all over, exhaling slowly as her strength returned to her, not feeling completely better, but feeling well enough to fight again, _"I treated Sean so bad too...he was only trying to help,"_ she realized and resolved to apologize to him. She finished up her shower and turned it off, getting out and drying off before putting on her new clothes, a black sleeveless tank-top, blue jeans, and black riding boots. She ran back into her room and strapped the Mimic belt on, before running out into the main room. Marginalizing the chorus of greetings with a nod and a smile, she approached Ryu, "Where's Sean?"

"He went out to respond to a new Kamimaru attack, but I don't think you should go out," Ryu said.

"With respect Doc, save it. He's gone out to fight and I need to go help him."

Ryu just looked on, shaking his head as Makoto, after receiving the location of the attack, took Takato by the wrist and dragged him through the door and into the garage, opening the doors before starting up her bike and getting on, Takato getting on behind her, and speeding out towards the place where Thorn was at. "This is pretty nice, you know," he said in a flirting tone.

"Oh whatever could you mean Takato-kun?" she said with an edge to her voice.

"Ehh I just meant that it was beautiful to see your determination and passion for going to help your boyf-" but he was not able to finish his sentence because Makoto elbowed him in the gut.

"Not now Takato-kun, let's focus on the mission at hand.

"Yes ma'am." he said.

Once she pulled up in the parking lot, it was apparent that Thorn wasn't having too good of a time against this particular Kamimaru, having been kicked backwards by it. Knowing what needed to be done, she strapped on her belt and took out the Mimic Phone, activating the USB connector and calling out, **"Henshin!"** before placing the phone upright in its holder and then snapping it down into place, the belt responding with **"COMPLETE,"** a blue light surrounding her as she jumped into the air, tackling the monster a few feet away from Thorn.

Takato followed, watching the scene unfold before attaching the purple Spider to his Changer, **"Henshin!"** and his transformation occurred, and he went in as well.

Sean had been thrown back because he had seen a flashback of him running up to see Makoto on the ground, confusion, anger, and hurt filling him as a result. What if that had gone worse and she had died? After managing to shake it off, he looked up to see the Kamimaru closing in on him to do its finishing attack, having changed into Blast Mode to try and overpower it but not succeeding, when suddenly a figure bathed in blue light tackled it away from him and when he looked again, he saw Makoto attacking the monster with a fury he hadn't seen before. Her back was to him but he could still see her fighting as the transformation occurred, two punches hitting the opponent in the chest area as armored fists took their place, a kick being thrown at his torso as the armor materialized, and finally a punch to the face as the base helmet materialized. The Kamimaru then sent out vines to wrap around her helmet, but the 7 barcodes cut through them and snapped into place on the helmet, and the two additional barcodes sliced through two more vines as they locked into place, and after the monster stepped close, he felt something touch his gut, and before he could react, he was thrown backwards by the Mimic Sniper, which had been fired at him from the belt. "Another pest! Who are you?" the monster asked.

Mimic smirked under her suit and flicked her wrist, "I'm Kamen Rider Mimic...and you're not my type." The monster merely replied with a roar as he took on both Venom and Mimic.

Thorn meanwhile recovered and got to his feet. His eyes were on her as she threw another punch, but it stopped before it hit, _"What are you doing!"_ he thought as the monster capitalized on the moment of hesitation and hit her in the stomach with a hard punch then kicked her in the chest, sending her flying backwards. Before Sean could think about what he was doing, his instinct took over, causing him to use his own body to break her fall, and by the time he could think again, he was holding Mimic bridal style, one arm under her legs, the other arm under her back. Takato saw that and after grinning under his mask, kicked the monster to the side, getting his attention for the moment.

She kept fighting the monster to give Thorn time to get up, but as she went to throw a punch, a flashback occurred to the fight with Yuuki, and the things he had said about Sean. Uncertainty filled her as well. She had heard about his work as a bounty hunter, and wondered if he preferred working alone. And what if it was better for her not to be with him to protect him instead? Those were her questions before being jarred back to reality by a hard hit to the stomach and a kick to the chest. Mentally she cursed herself for zoning out and prepared to endure a painful fall, which didn't come, _"What?"_ she thought before looking up to see Thorn holding her. Her heart fluttered before the feeling was banished, and she mentally fought to keep down the blush that was coming to her, being at that point extremely thankful for her helmet and mask.

She spoke after the awkward moment, "Thank you, Sean."

"You're welcome, but what happened there?"

"I zoned out, something was bothering me and I let it get the better of me for a moment."

"That's what happened to me too," he said, but before anything further could be said, the monster charged at them, but he thought quickly and stepped to the left, avoiding the hit. Thorn held on to her as the monster attacked again, and it shot a vine at the two, but he had the presence of mind to jump on top of the taut vine, and balance himself before kicking the monster in the face then dropping off the vine to land a kick to the side of the monster's head, landing on his back with Mimic on top of him, then he rolled over once, to protect her from several vines that whipped his armor several times as this gave Makoto time to take out a Drive and connect it to her Phone.

**"Mimic Drive. MIMIC BLAST."** Then Sean threw a back-kick at the monster then rolled off of her to her left as both of them fired their weapons at the monster, then they stood up shooting until they regained their footing, hitting him hard and sending him staggering backwards. She looked at him and spoke, "For now, let's defeat this guy. Then let's talk afterwards."

Thorn nodded, "Deal."

Noticing her bike was nearby, she flicked her wrist as she backed up towards it, getting on as it changed into its Rider form, "Get on, I have an idea," she said and after hesitating a moment, he did, making sure his spikes didn't hit her.

"What idea?" he asked.

"Watch this." she said, and took out a Drive with a bike insignia on it, then she inserted it into the USB port below the handlebars. **"MIMIC FIRE."** the automated voice of the AERS system built into the bike announced, and she looked back at him, "Hold on." He looked at her for a moment like she was insane, but decided to follow along, and held on to her as fire began to surround the bike as she revved it up. By this time the monster had stood up, and that's when they jolted forward, he held on a bit tighter as the bike drew some power from both of their suits, creating a fire shield facing forward. As they drew closer, the flames began to surround the entire bike as they turned into a fire inferno. **"Victory Fire!"** they both called out the bike's attack as it slammed into the Kamimaru, setting him ablaze while sending him flying to the sidewalk farthest from them.

Dismounting from the bike, Thorn pulled out a SD chip, saying **"Form Henshin."** before sliding it into the slot. **"LANCE FORM."** was his belt's response as the suit reverted back to the base form and then the spikes on the legs and shoulders elongated and became blades, while the gloves morphed into twin lances. His coloration was now a darker shade of red compared to the Base Form as the chest armor became grey and the eyes became green.

Mimic soon appeared at his side with the left handlebar of her bike, swinging it to the side as the Mimic Edge extended to its full size.

Takato rejoined them, having been unable to ride on the bike but just as he assumed an offensive stance, he looked down at his amulet, discovering that the green part of it was missing. "What?" he said, looking down to see his Spider gone off of his Changer, then he looked around for a moment to see said Spider with a green orb of sorts in his grasp, and before Takato could protest or do anything else, **"STAND BY."** was heard as the Spider jumped back into the Changer and forced the transformation into Beta Form. Venom's visor stayed red, but the helmet turned green, while the rest of his amour became a lime color with yellow veins all over, also gaining a crossbow from this exchange.

Sean just sighed and then smacked him on the back of the head. "Lets go." he said, and Takato nodded.

"Alright, but I told you to stop that!"

Makoto giggled at them and then nodded, "Okay." Then the three of then started running across the small field towards the monster, Thorn holding his arms out to the side while his lances charged up with blue energy, Takato shifting the Spider's fangs over to where they faced each other, his belt calling out, **"RIDER SHOOTING."** while Mimic spoke,** "Final Mimic Drive."** before putting the Final Drive into her Phone's port, her belt responding, **"FINAL RIDER STRIKE: MI-MI-MI-MIMIC."** before her suit started channeling power into the Mimic Edge, making it look a bright red.

Once they got within range, Mimic slashed upwards from the ground, an anti-gravity pulse going out along the ground and trapping the plant Kamimaru, levitating it in the air. Venom fired his finishing attack, striking the Kamimaru through the heart. Thorn looked at her and nodded, running forward and impaling the monster with both of his lances, holding the position for a moment before retracting the lances and turning his back to the trapped Kamimaru, standing beside Takato and allowing Mimic to use both his and Takato's shoulders as a spring board as she ascended into the air, coming down on the monster with a forward left slash, followed by a right center slash and punctuated by a fencing move known as a stab through the heart. After retracting her weapon, she turned away from the monster and they posed as it exploded, Thorn snapping his fingers and then giving a thumbs up, while Mimic ran her left hand up the front of the Mimic Edge and then held that hand balled into a fist, the other hand holding her blade a little lower across her chest, while Takato held his crossbow pointed down. After a moment of that, blue, green, and red light surrounded them as they reverted to human form, leaving their belts on as they looked at each other. "We did it." Takato said, and the two of them nodded.

Makoto walked along with the two boys before they reached a nearby tree. The next moment, she was pushed against the tree by Sean, who held her by the sides of her shoulders, "Makoto...I..." he said for a moment, finding the right words, "...I was worried about you today. When Ryu told me that you had been attacked I feared the worst. Why didn't you call us?"

She looked at him, "Well for one thing I was too busy staying alive. And even if I could have called for help, that would have given him an opening."

Sean looked at her again, recalling the hurt he had felt when he had seen her on the ground like that, his eyes betraying that. "I should have been there to protect you…"

Makoto's look softened before she said in a lower tone, "Sean, I'm not a tender flower that needs to be protected. I'm like a rose with thorns instead."

Sean cursed under his breath, "I know that! But..." he said, hesitating for a moment before finally hugging her close to him, making her gasp slightly in surprise, "Baka. Don't be so reckless with your life," he paused for a moment, preparing himself for rejection, "I would miss you if you died...you know why?...because I've fallen for you a little each day since you joined the team." He finished, the truth coming out as Takato just stood nearby, a wide grin on his face.

Makoto was left speechless at that moment, before remembering Isane's words to her, _"...you two would look cute together,"_ then remembering her nightmare and how she had treated him. With that in mind, she tentatively hugged him back, "Sean...I didn't know how you felt about me...the truth is, you were the first one that treated me well when I came on the team, that viewed me as more than just a girl. And I thought you were pretty dashing when you went out and fought, too. I'm sure there could be a future between us, but let's not decide it all at once...takes the fun out of it that way," she said.

Sean smiled broadly at her, "Makoto, I could kiss you. Thank you." She grinned at him,

"Not if I beat you to it," she said, stepping back once before kissing him on the lips for a moment, which ended much too soon as she pulled back and winked at him, "Consider that my deepest apology for treating you that way back in the lab, I was feeling horrible, and didn't want you to see me that way. You were just trying to help and I acted that way," She then took the photo of the two of them posing out of her back pocket and handed it to him, "A present."

Sean just stood there for a minute, what just happened not dawning on him fully yet, as he accepted the photo and looked at it. "Its beautiful." he said.

"Thank you." she replied, before walking over to Takato, "Takato-kun, thank you for helping me today," she said, kissing him briefly on the cheek as a sort of consolation prize before stepping back from him and handing him the photo, "A present for you as well."

"Thanks, Makoto-chan," he said before making a move to try and hug her but she dodged it, the momentum of her movement sending her backwards against the tree, but strangely she didn't feel the bark of the tree, she felt Sean holding her instead.

"Take your time you two," Takato said with a grin and they both blushed before Makoto took off after him and finally caught him in a headlock before rubbing his head a bit with her knuckles as he finally said, "I give, I give!" She was grinning broadly by this time as she released him, then turned to Sean who was smiling, "Let's go home, boys." she said, putting one arm around each of them as they made their way back to the lab.


	14. Ambush

Kamen Rider: AERS

**Chapter Fourteen: Abduction**

**By: MysticFireBlood and Phinal Phantasy**

**Author's Note: I only own Mantis and her girlfriend and the others in our group own their own OC's however, we do not own Kamen Rider. Bandai and Toei do.**

**WARINING: There is a yuri/fem. slash pairing in this chapter. **

Isane stirred awake and turned to see her lover, Nemu, sleeping peacefully next to her as the sun rose. Smiling, Isane gently kissed Nemu on the lips until she woke up.

"Mmm…baby nice wake up call," Nemu smiled and stretched, wrapping her arms around Isane.

"Sorry to wake you up so early baby, but today's the day I have that photo shoot," Isane replied, "Remember? The first big one in months. I have to get there early which means I have to leave early," she crawled out of bed and stretched before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom, removing her nightgown as she did so.

"I'm still not sure about this arrangement you have with Ryu-sensei," Nemu said, slowly getting out of bed herself, "I mean I think he's cool and all, but is it necessary for me to stay with him and your other friends for the day? I can take care of myself here you know," Nemu insisted

"If it was soon after I just became a Rider, I would agree with you," Isane peeked her head out of the doorway, "But the enemy has gotten stronger and smarter. One of them, a freak Son-of-a-bitch named Yuuki targeted my friend Makoto recently and it was more for _personal_ reasons than just the fact that she was just a Rider. She barely survived. Yuuki also seems to know a lot about each of us, personally, so I'll be worried about your safety while I'm gone," Isane replied.

"It's only an overnight assignment," Nemu said, also shedding her nightgown, "Two days."

"A lot can happen in two days my love," Isane replied, "Do it for me please?" she said holding her hand out.

"Oh…okay but only cause it's you that's asking," Nemu smiled, "Now let's enjoy this morning as I'll have to wait a bit before doing this again…"

**xXx**

Ryu was in his pajamas with a serious case of bed hair, and was still half asleep himself. He was getting his usual breakfast of a very sugary cereal and a glass of milk when he heard the door buzzer signaling a visitor was outside, startling him into dropping his breakfast, "Damn," he thought out loud, "That was the last of the cereal too," he complained, "Whoever's out there better have a good reason." He walked to the monitor and saw that it was Isane and Nemu standing outside patiently, "Oh man, I forgot about my promise to her," he groaned out loud before hitting the intercom button, followed by the unlock button, "Good morning ladies, the door's unlocked." Smiling his two guests entered and when they saw the doctor in his pj's they had to cover their mouths to try to stifle their laughter.

"What?" Ryu said.

"You look like a young Einstein after getting struck by lighting," Nemu laughed.

"Nice to see you again too," Ryu replied sleepily, "Sorry I forgot about the promise I made you Isane-san. Oh watch your step!" he warned just before they walked into the cereal and milk mess in front of them.

"How'd you do that, Ryu-sensei?" Isane asked.

"Getting the crap scared out of me by unexpected visitors," Ryu replied.

"Unexpected? I thought Isane-chan planned this in advance," Nemu said.

"Yeah I'm not good at remembering things first thing in the morning. I should've called it a night earlier than I did, but you'll be glad I stayed up," Ryu brightened.

"Why's that?" Isane asked.

"I just completed work on Mantis's third form: Mantis Mega Blast," Ryu smiled, "With these upgraded enemies, I thought it prudent to give everyone a new upgrade as soon as possible. Just let me see your phone and I can program it in. You also have access to your new motorcycle."

"Okay Ryu-sensei. Thank you," Isane smiled, handing her cell over to the good doctor. Five minutes later the upgrade was complete.

"There you go. But since you're in a hurry I'll tell you about your new form later. Don't use it until I have had time to explain it," Ryu said, "So how long are we going to miss you?"

"Just today and part of tomorrow," Isane said, "Thank you for looking after Nemu-chan. Normally I wouldn't ask this, but Yuuki and the Beetle Brothers make me worried to not be here to protect her."

"I understand completely. I promise to watch out for her…against the Kamimaru…and the other Riders," Ryu grinned.

"Why worry about them?" Nemu asked.

"They've never been in the presence of a supermodel before. Well…I don't think Makoto will be a problem. And Sean shouldn't if he knows what's good for him," Ryu said half to himself, "but the others, I'm curious as to how they'll react."

"Oh if they know what's good for them, I'm sure they'll behave," Nemu giggled,

"Otherwise Isane will have their heads on a silver platter."

"So I'm a little protective," Isane shrugged.

"Hey since they're your friends I'm sure I can give them some leeway with harmless flirting," Nemu teased.

"Not that it'll do them any good," Isane teased back, giving Nemu a brief but loving kiss, "Well I've got to go. I hope you have fun today and that there's no trouble while I'm out."

"Good luck on your photo shoot," Ryu said.

"Try not to drool too much on those other hot chicks," Nemu grinned as Isane waved and left the building, "So…I can help you clean up that spill if you want," Nemu offered.

"Yeah I think having you here for the next day or two will be great," Ryu grinned.

**xXx**

It was around 9:00 am when some of the others started to arrive. UPLOAD, OUTPUT, MAINFRAME, and REBOOT were the first to arrive as they were Ryu's assistants.

"Who is this? A new recruit?" UPLOAD asked Ryu.

"No, just our guest for the next two days. Unohana Nemu, she's the girlfriend of our own Ayasegawa Isane and while Isane-san is away for a brief period, she has asked me to place Nemu-chan under protective custody."

"Ah…well then, pleasure to meet you," UPLOAD shook Nemu's hand. The other three assistants merely nodded politely and turned to Ryu eager to start on working.

"Right," Ryu said, "We still have several upgrades to the AERS to work on. So let's get started."

UPLOAD nodded and smiled at Nemu, "Work calls," she said and then walked to join her colleagues.

"Don't mind them. I'm sure they didn't realize they were in the presence of a celebrity," someone said entering the room. It was Takato and he was flanked by Tenryo, Kyo, and Kenji, "I was hoping to get to know you sooner, like as soon as Isane-san joined us. Where has she been hiding you?" Takato smiled boyishly.

"The same place she always hides me I guess," Isane flirted back, "You must be Takato. Or Sean. I was warned about the two of you."

"Oh I'm Takato. Sean's out with his girlfriend Makoto on a breakfast date," Takato replied, "Which means he won't try to outclass me as I give you the grand tour."

"Already taken care of," Ryu called out from his computer causing Takato's companions to laugh.

"Let's see if I can guess who the rest of you are. You've got martial arts gloves on, you must be Kyo-kun," Nemu guessed

"Yes…Unohana-san…" Kyo replied shyly.

"Nice first impression," Tenryo whispered to Kyo.

"And you with the violin case, you're name is Kenji-kun!" Nemu said brightly.

"That's right, Nemu-san," Kenji smiled and shook her hand, "A pleasure to meet you," he said rather calmly.

"Please, Nemu-chan! You're friends with my Isane-chan after all," Then she turned to Tenryo, "And finally you must be Tenryo-san," Nemu said.

"And you are very perceptive," Tenryo replied shaking her hand respectively.

"It's nice to meet all of you finally," Nemu smiled, and bowed.

"So Doc, what's on the menu for breakfast today?" Takato asked.

"Oh breakfast, you guys will have to do the shopping for that," Ryu replied, "I had the last of the cereal earlier and…it had a mishap."

"So a full breakfast shopping trip, got it," Kyo said. Just then the Kamimaru alarm went off.

"Looks like food will have to wait. What've we got, Ryu-sensei?" Tenryo asked.

"Two Kamimaru on opposite sides of town. I don't think it's Yuuki or the Beetle Brothers, but still be careful. Go out in pairs, if you need backup, I'll call Sean and Makoto."

"Right we're on it," Kenji said, "Kyo, you coming?"

"Yes Arimaki-san," Kyo said.

"Guess that means I'm stuck with you," Tenryo said to Takato, "Sorry that your partner's not a supermodel for today. You can quit drooling."

"Huh? Oh Kamimaru. Gotta go Nemu-chan!" Takato was dragged out of the building by Tenryo yanking on his hair.

"Sorry, some people just don't know how to handle being around beautiful women," Tenryo nodded and finally he and Takato were gone.

"So what happens now?" Nemu asked.

"Now we watch from our monitors to see if they need any help," Ryu said, but then the sound of his stomach growling pierced the air.

"I could take care of the food," Nemu offered.

"That's okay, we can wait till the others get back. The enemy is out there," Ryu said.

"But they're pretty far from here. The campus food store isn't too far. I'm sure I can get there and back without even getting close to the battles," Nemu said.

"I don't think Isane-san would appreciate me letting you out at a time like this…" but when Ryu turned, Nemu was already out the door.

**xXx**

Nemu was at the store, gathering various groceries and was at the checkout line when a man behind her whispered.

"Excuse me are you Unohana Nemu?"

"Why yes I am. Sorry I don't have any pens to sign autographs right now," Nemu replied.

"That's fine. I don't want an autograph. I want…_you." _Nemu turned around and as she did, she was grabbed by a strong arm that was dark green in color and felt hard rather than smooth as human skin should be, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Yuuki!" At the sound of his name, Nemu screamed out in panic as he assumed his Rider-like Grasshopper Kamimaru form, scaring the other customers and quickly left with a struggling Nemu in his arms.

**xXx**

At Ryu's lab, the Kamimaru alarm went off again and when he focused on where it was coming from and how fast it was moving, he panicked, "Oh God, it's Yuuki!"

"Yuuki?"

Ryu turned around and found Isane looking at the screen in fear, then turned to the doctor in anger.

"Isane-san…what are you doing back so soon?"

"They cancelled the photo shoot until next week. Now why is my girlfriend being held by that bastard!? I told you not to let her go for a moment!"

"She was only gone for five minutes," Ryu said.

"Five minutes too long. I'm going!"

"Wait for some backup, please!" Ryu begged.

"It looks like they've got their hands full," Isane said looking at the monitor, "Besides, that Son-of-a-bitch just made this personal!" Isane rushed out the door in pursuit of Yuuki.

**xXx**

"Wh…why would you want to abduct me?" a frightened Nemu asked Yuuki as he leapt from building to building, holding her.

"Don't play the ignoramus, despite being a supermodel, you're not that stupid. You knew my name which means you know who I'm _really_ after. You're just the bait," the Grasshopper Kamimaru replied.

"Don't you hurt my Isane-chan!" Nemu shouted to which Yuuki backhanded the model across her face.

"I suggest you keep your pretty mouth quiet, otherwise it and the rest of your face may not be worth the big bucks it is now anymore," Yuuki said, "Besides. We're here," he touched down at a building still under construction, but not being worked on today. He then found the highest girder and leapt up to it, placing Nemu down, "I don't think it'll be safe for you to move from this spot. The elevator's not running today and it's a long way down," Yuuki smirked evilly, briefly assuming his human form again. Then he pointed in the distance where he saw Kamen Rider Mantis on her new motorcycle approaching them,

"There's your heroine now. This shouldn't take too long." Yuuki smirked, "If I win, give me a kiss," he then assumed his Kamimaru form and jumped down to the ground level where Mantis dismounted from her bike and ran towards him. With only a battle cry as preamble, she leapt in the air and came down with a powerful kick to Yuuki's head, knocking him to the side.

"That's your only warning. Give me back Nemu-chan and I might let you live!" Mantis demanded

"Oh aren't you the confident one," Yuuki replied, "It's just you and me after all and I've defeated Sean and Makoto each already."

"Really, that's not the way Makoto-chan remembers it, or are those scars on your chest not reminder enough?" Mantis pointed at the "M" shaped brands left behind in Yuuki's previous battle.

"I'll have my revenge on her soon enough," Yuuki rubbed the scars on his chest before turning to Mantis, "but you're the one I want today!" his arms turned into blades and he slashed at the female Rider who blocked with her rod, but Yuuki followed through with a powerful kick to Mantis's side, sending her flying into a half-built brick wall, causing her to grunt as Yuuki turned one arm into something resembling a club with needles jutting out everywhere and he swung that arm, sending needles towards Mantis who leapt out of the way barely in time and saw the needles actually pierce the brick.

"I can't wait to see your beautiful body pocked full of holes like that. Imagining your cries of pain as I do so…invigorates me!" Yuuki swung his needle arm once again sending needles up, this time straight in the air and they fell like rain all around Mantis whose armor was protecting her, but barely, sparks were flying everywhere off her suit, blinding her temporarily as Yuuki walked unnaturally slow towards the Rider then swung his blade arm at her, sending her into a pile of girders, "Don't make this _too_ easy. I want to enjoy this!"

"Form Henshin!"

"**Mantis Blast!"** Mantis's purple color changed to white and the purple changed to pink, then her rod shortened and was bent at an angle, forming a blaster. She fired a blast of lightning at Yuuki's face, blinding and numbing him temporarily, causing him to scream out in surprise. Then Mantis Blast got up and fired an ice beam at Yuuki's needle arm solidifying it, hopefully preventing him from using that attack again.

"You little…Bitch!" Yuuki looked at his arm in surprise giving Mantis Blast an opening to fire her ice beam again, this time trying to cover the Kamimaru's whole body. Satisfied that he was incapacitated for the time being, she looked around and called out for her lover.

"NEMU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Mantis Blast shouted. She felt something hit her on the top of her head and looking down she saw it was Nemu's shoe and looking up she saw Nemu holding on to the top most girder but risked waving to her, then pointed behind at the frozen Yuuki. The ice was cracking and looked like it was going to shatter soon. Mantis Blast looked at her enemy and worried about what he'll do if he got loose.

"Okay Doc, let's see how your new toy works. Form Henshin!"

"**Mantis Mega Blast!" **The white and pink on her armor became black and red and her rod grew to an immense size, like that of a small cannon. "Sweet!" Mantis Mega Blast fired at the frozen Yuuki just as the ice shattered, but instead of the explosion she expected, Yuuki emerged untouched.

"What was that supposed to do?" Yuuki asked.

"Doc what gives?" Mantis Mega Blast called into her communicator.

"I told you not to use it yet! Your weapon doesn't cause explosions on impact…I designed it to fire spheres that detonate after a small delay, spheres that adhere to any surface…including ice. Get out of there!" Ryu replied. Yuuki and Mantis Mega Blast looked and one of the larger shards of ice had a small sphere attached to it that soon exploded, sending both of them flying. Then Ryu looked at the other battles, his other Riders were still busy, but there were two others he could call on…

"Ugh…Doc, you should've just told me what that thing does…" Mantis Mega Blast muttered, "You've lost a lot of cool points today," then she fell and dehenshined.

"What is that mad scientist thinking?" Yuuki groaned, getting up and shaking off his disorientation, but he saw that Isane was struggling to get back up, "Still I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth," Yuuki approached the fallen Rider and was about to grab her when he heard the sound of another motorcycle quickly rushing towards him.

"**Victory Fire!" **Mimic and Thorn's combo attack came at Yuuki full force and simultaneously engulfed him in flame and knocked him through one of the vertical girders, breaking it and upsetting the balance of the frame of the incomplete building. Mimic and Thorn quickly dismounted and approached Isane.

"Isane-san, are you alright?" Mimic asked her friend.

"Nemu…save her…" Isane said pointing at the top of the building which was shaking from the loss of support from the bottom.

"Oh no! I didn't know!" Mimic said, she quickly grabbed a Form Drive and activated it, "Form Henshin!"

"**TREBLE ALLEGRO!" **Quickly Mimic assumed the upgraded faster form of Kamen Rider Treble and used the speed and leaping ability given to her to try to reach the top of the building as quickly as possible. She landed on the top girder and found Nemu holding on for dear life and as Mimic reached out towards her, a stream of needles came between them as Yuuki leapt up as well in a surprise comeback.

"Consider this partial payback for last time!" Yuuki said, landing on the unstable girder and changed his arm to a large claw, grabbing Nemu and then forcing a disgusting kiss, took off with her as the building came down. Mimic jumped off quickly and landed safely, but barely. She stared in horror at the rubble before her, worried for her new love and one of her closest friends.

"Sean! Isane!" Mimic shouted out. She then heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching slowly.

"Man that was close," Sean said, then dehenshined. Isane was barely able to hold on to Sean's waist on the back seat of Mimic's bike. Sean and Makoto, now dehenshined helped her off and laid her down gently.

"Nemu…did you…" Isane reached up towards Makoto, whose eyes were filling up with tears.

"No…I couldn't save her Isane-san…I'm so sorry," Makoto looked down and began to sob as Isane fell unconscious, a tear came from her eye as well.

TBC…


	15. Hollow Victories

**Kamen Rider AERS**

**Chapter 15: Hollow Victories**

**By: Phinal Phantasy**

"You're probably wondering why I'm treating you guys to lunch," Kenji began, looking across the booth at his two closest non-Rider friends.

"Just because you think I'm cute?" Yuriko joked.

"If it was a date I doubt he would've invited me to come along," Michiba replied.

Kenji wanted this to be a serious moment, but he couldn't help but smile at his friends' banter with him, "Well I wanted to make up for not being able to hang with you guys as much," he said.

"We understand, it's your new job," Michiba said, "And you do come to our clubs when you can. We miss you but we're glad anytime you can show up."

"Yeah, I just hope you'll be available for the next tournament. It's the big one against Osaka University," Yuriko smiled at him, "Both the fencing and kendo teams are competing but we think you've got enough energy to do both."

"That's…what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Kenji said nervously scratching the back of his head, "I won't be able to make it to the tournament."

"What?" Michiba looked shocked.

"You promised!" Yuriko added.

"I know…and there's more. I'm going to have to quit the clubs entirely until further notice. I'm really sorry."

"What prompted this?" Michiba asked.

"Yeah, even if your job keeps you busy, you said you'll always have time for us," Yuriko pleaded.

"It's not the job…not exactly. One of my co-workers is in serious trouble and in order to help her, I'm going to have to pull in some overtime. I'm really sorry about this guys, I didn't see it coming."

Yuriko sighed, "I guess we can't be mad at you, your sense of loyalty is one of the things that makes you a great friend."

"If it's for a friend and colleague, I understand," Michiba added, "But you said 'she.' Is it because you like her?" he nudged.

"No nothing like that!" Kenji replied quickly, "We're just friends and she has someone anyways. If there was someone I liked like that…well for now I wouldn't be able to give her the time and attention she deserves, so I'm not even thinking about dating for the moment," he looked away when he said that, "She is just someone I feel I have to help."

"Go help her then," Yuriko smiled, "And if you think you're getting rid of us, think again. If you can't come to the clubs, you can at least treat us to lunch like this again!"

"Yeah, I'm sure I can keep a promise like that," Kenji agreed.

"For today, let's splurge, it's Kenji's treat!" Michiba grinned.

XXX

About an hour and a half later, Kenji returned to Ryu's lab with a full belly and an empty wallet. He had his violin case with the hidden AERS system strapped to his back and he had a bag with two extra orders of food in it. He walked in closer and saw that Isane was sitting next to UPLOAD as she was constantly looking on the monitors that were their eyes in the sky over the city. OUTPUT, MAINFRAME, and REBOOT were each on a computer console making several calculations and adjustments to several projects for the good doctor.

"Hey Ryu!" Kenji walked over to his colleague and friend, "I come bearing lunch!" he said handing him one of the take-out boxes.

"Kenji," Ryu smiled taking the offered gift, "Glad to see you smiling, I assume your friends took the news well?"

"Better than I expected," Kenji replied, "I just owe them lunch once a week for life," he laughed.

"Well with your pay I think you can afford it," Ryu grinned back. Then Kenji moved in closer.

"How is she Ryu?" he asked in a whisper, indicating Isane.

"No change. She just sits there by the monitor waiting for something to happen," Ryu replied, "She hasn't eaten and I don't even think she's slept all that much since the incident occurred," he said sadly."

"Well I hope she'll take this," Kenji replied then walked over to Isane and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Isane-chan?" Kenji asked, "I brought you something to eat. Please take it, you haven't had anything in days and you're really worrying us."

Isane looked back at Kenji. Her eyes were red and puffy, "How can I eat at a time like this? Nemu-chan is out there somewhere with that perverted sicko doing God-knows-what to her and it's my fault she got kidnapped in the first place! I need to be ready at a moment's notice when I can go rescue her!"

"I know you want to go after her, but you won't be able to mount a rescue if you have to fight off your own hunger as well as Yuuki," Kenji pointed out kindly but firmly, "You're going to need your strength back; you know how tough an opponent he is."

"Kenji is correct," UPLOAD said from her console, "Staring at this screen isn't going to make anything happen any faster, you can afford to take a moment to at least eat. I also suggest you take a nap. I will keep a constant watch and inform you the moment something of significance happens," she promised.

"Would Nemu-chan want you to starve yourself out of a misplaced sense of guilt?" Kenji added, "It's Yuuki that's at fault and it's him that's going to pay, but we'll need your help to take him down. So even if you don't feel all that hungry, eat it for Nemu-chan's sake."

"Alright, I'll have some," Isane conceded taking the box from her friend's hand, "This is really good," she commented.

"Glad you like it," Kenji smiled at her.

"Kenji, come on up here," Ryu said, pulling away from his lunch a moment, "OUTPUT, MAINFRAME, and REBOOT have finished the settings on your new training regiment. Activate it please," he told his assistants. Soon part of the floor opened up and what appeared to be a cage came up from underground until it was on the same level as the lab. Inside was resting a long metal rod.

"What's with the batting cage?" Kenji asked.

"Go inside and you'll find out," Ryu smirked mysteriously. Looking at the doctor strangely, he did as requested and locked himself inside, "Now pick up that rod and hold it as you would a sword," Ryu insisted.

"Okay, but this thing is pretty light," Kenji commented holding it one-handed.

"Wait," Ryu grinned and hit a control and soon the rod dropped to the ground with Kenji taken by surprise, "The inside of that cage has a strong electromagnetic field, making that rod slightly more difficult to wield.

"Slightly more difficult? This thing feels like it weighs 100 pounds!" Kenji complained.

"Oh I'm sorry, I had the silly thing too low," Ryu grinned to Kenji's death glare, "Just kidding. But you see the advantage; I can adjust the apparent weight of that iron rod as we need. We'll start you off small and work your way up as you get better over time." He adjusted a dial, "There it should weigh closer to 70 now."

"Can't we start on 50?" Kenji whined slightly.

"Nope. Got to make it _somewhat _challenging. Eventually we'll work your way up to say 150, maybe 200 but that could be pushing it, but 70 for now will suffice," Ryu informed him, "This is for your next AERS upgrade and against the newer Kamimaru, you're gonna need it. Now you're familiar with kendo drills so get busy." Ryu pointed at him with his chopsticks.

XXX

Several hours later at a much fancier resturant than Kenji went to earlier, Sean was looking worriedly at Makoto. "Makoto-chan, what is it?" he asked sadly. His girlfriend just sighed.

"I know that you went to a lot of trouble to arrange this Sean, but I can't help but feel bad that we're out on a date while Isane-chan's girlfriend is still out there. They won't be able to do anything like this until we get her back and I feel responsible for letting Yuuki escape with her."

"Hey now," Sean said putting his hands on top of hers, "I was there too and so was Isane-chan, so don't go taking all the blame. We all tried to rescue Nemu-chan together and we'll get her back together. I know you feel bad, so do I, but I thought this would be a good way to cheer each other up so we won't linger on any bad feelings for next time."

"But Yuuki is so strong," Makoto said gazing at Sean, "How will we ever beat him?"

"By never giving up," Sean replied, "and never giving up on each other. We're part of a great team and that's something Yuuki doesn't have. We also have our own special connection and I _know _a guy like Yuuki will _never _have that."

"You're right Sean…I'm just worried about them is all," Makoto said.

"So am I. They're great friends, but the doc's watching out for them, they couldn't be in better hands, so let's just try to enjoy our date."

"Thank you Sean. You're very sweet."

XXX

Takato was working late in the biology department's main lab in the arachnology section. After making his rounds feeding the spiders and scorpions in their transparent cages, he saw his own "partner," the mechanical Spider that was part of his AERS System crawling on the ceiling before descending on his hand.

"Hey buddy, been a while," Takato smiled petting it on the head, "What's going on?" then the Spider chattered just before Takato heard a high pitched scream. Rushing out of the lab he saw a young woman being held hostage by a westerner grinning sadistically.

"Greg Hunter!" Takato glared at him, "Let her go!"

"Well if it isn't Sean's playmate the spider-boy. Didn't know you were working here. Well this made my day a whole lot more fun," Greg grinned evily and then tossed his hostage out a window.

"NO!" Takato rushed outside to see out from under the ground popped up another Kamimaru, this one resembling a humanoid centipede which grabbed the young woman and disappeared underground again. As Takato made a move to head for the staircase, Greg was already in front of him.

"Sorry, you'll have to get by me before you can try to rescue her," he said before punching him in the gut.

"Fine have it your way," Takato said, putting on his belt

**STAND BY! **His AERS called out and then the Spider crawled down Takato's body and attached itself to the belt.

"Henshin!"

**HENSHIN! **Purple liquid covered Takato turning him into Kamen Rider Venom. He immediately pressed the Toxia Armlet to try to get the jump on Greg.

**ACCEL UP! **Venom rushed at Greg delivering powerful punches and kicks to him as he was in mid transformation to his Kamimaru form.

"_Gotta finish this quick!" _**RIDER STAB! **A surge of purple electricity traveled from his belt to the Fangs on his wrists and quickly punched Greg with them, sending him flying through the air.

**TIME OUT! **His brief moment of super speed had expired and he looked to the other side of the long hallway, seeing a pile of rubble from the wall covering Greg's body, "Did I do it?" he asked. Then the Kuwagata Kamimaru burst out from under the rubble, some blood dripping from the edge of his mouth

"THAT HURT!" He roared and then charged at Venom.

_think I made him mad!" _Venom thought as he prepared to go on the defensive.

XXX

Sean and Makoto had finished their dinner and were walking hand in hand in the park smiling at each other.

"Thanks for cheering me up," Makoto said, giving Sean a small kiss on the cheek, "I really needed that," she sighed leaning against him.

"I needed it just as badly, but just to make sure you're properly cheered up…" Sean grinned and took her lips in a more passionate kiss to which she was gladly responding.

"Well well well, shouldn't you guys get a room?" Sean and Makoto broke apart and glared at whoever dared kill their mood, but then Sean gasped at the face of his old enemy grinning at him.

"Geoff Potter! What are you doing here!" Sean demanded

"Can't a guy take a walk through the park without a reason?" Geoff replied.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away," Makoto spat.

"Heh, Yuuki told me your girlfriend was hot, boy was he right. It's dangerous being all alone at the park at this time of night sweetheart, you never know what kinds of creeps will pop up," he pointed at another couple who were enjoying a private moment by a tree when suddenly the Centipede Kamimaru burst out of the ground and grabbed both at once before disappearing back underground. Its victims didn't even have a chance to scream, "Like him for instance." Geoff smirked.

"What are you doing with them!" shouted Makoto.

"Heck if I know," Geoff shrugged, "Yuuki just ordered our newest friend there to snatch certain people. He never let's me in on his plans. My job is to make sure you won't interfere. It doesn't have to get ugly. If you ditch Sean over there sweetheart, we can have a heck of a time and he can walk away alive," he gazed lustfully at Makoto.

"Let me think it over," Makoto grinned putting on her belt and keying in the correct code on her cell phone, "Henshin!"

**COMPLETE! **In a flash of blue light, Makoto assumed the mantle of Kamen Rider Mimic.

"Do I take that as a 'no'?" Geoff said changing into the Kabuto Kamimaru.

"I'm Kamen Rider Mimic...and you're not my type." Mimic said.

"But I am!" Sean grinned and put on his belt and Base Chip, "Henshin!" in a flash of silver light, Kamen Rider Thorn emerged. He looked at Mimic, "Can I have this dance?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Mimic grinned under her helmet and the two Riders charged their opponent.

XXX

Kenji had been training in what was now unofficially dubbed "The Batting Cage" for the past several hours. It took him a while but he was starting to get used to the apparent weight of the rod. He looked over and smiled seeing that Isane was finally taking a chance to sleep.

"You're doing good Kenji, keep it up!" Ryu called out.

"Thanks, but let's try to keep the noise down," Kenji replied soflty, "Isane-chan's finally asleep. So what's this new form going to be like?"

"Well up until now you've relied on speed rather than power for the most part. This third form will need you to change tactics," Ryu replied more quietly, "There are times when brute strength is the best way to go. I know it's not really your style but I want you to be prepared for it in case it comes up." Just then the Kamimaru alarm went off making Ryu and Kenji cringe and they looked at Isane who remarkably was sleeping through it.

"Mute that alarm!" Ryu ordered. UPGRADE nodded and did so.

"Um…what's going on?" Isane mumbled.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," UPGRADE replied.

"Two Kamimaru are active right now…" OUTPUT reported, "On opposite sides of town. Venom is engaging one while Mimic and Thorn are engaging the other." The monitor showed a split screen watching as their friends battled two of the harder enemies they've encountered. Venom was thrown out of a window with the Kuwagata Kamimaru in pursuit while Thorn turned into Brawl Form and Mimic went into Accel Mode.

"It's the Beetle Brothers," MAINFRAME added, "We haven't seen them in a while. I think our comrades are in serious trouble."

"Correction, there's a third Kamimaru, it appeared briefly near Venom and disappeared," REBOOT said, "And an identical one appeared near Mimic and Thorn just as briefly…could they be the same one?"

"If so, it's a fast bugger," Ryu commented, "the bio lab and the park are _miles_ apart."

"Turn the batting cage off Ryu," Kenji decided, "I'm going in to back up Venom. And don't anyone _dare_ wake up Isane-chan, she's in no shape to fight."

"You're preaching to the choir," Ryu smiled, "We'll just have to hope Mimic and Thorn can handle their own. Oh your new bike is in the garage!"

"About time! Last time I went in I had to ride shotgun on Kyo's bike. How can I call myself a Rider without a ride?"

"Sorry but I think you'll like it," Ryu replied. Another section of the laboratory lit up showing all the bikes of the AERS users and there was a shiny new black motorcycle with large bright golden headlights that resembled eyes and there was decorative anteannae on it. There was also a rack on the back for his violin case.

"Sweet," Kenji grinned and mounted the bike, but didn't turn it on until he saw that UPGRADE put some earplugs on Isane, "Hang on Takato I'm coming!"

XXX

Venom was punched hard by the Kuwagata Kamimaru being sent towards the ground. The Rider got on his feet though and rushed at his opponent with a series of roundhouse kicks followed by trying to punch him with his stingers. The Kamimaru was forced back a few steps by the kicks but he grabbed the heroic Rider's wrists with his own.

"Now you'll pay. No one. Hurts me!" he began to squeeze hard, attempting to break the stingers and Venom's wrists along with them. He didn't expect to hear the sound of a motorcycle coming at him full throttle and even less that it didn't stop until it rammed him, forcing him to let go and both he and the Rider were sent away. Kenji dismounted from his bike to run to his comrade's side.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "Can you still fight?"

"Yeah, not sure how good it'll do though, I already used my finisher on him and it slowed him down, but clearly didn't stop him," Venom replied looking at his wrists. Sparks were coming from the stingers, "My Rider Stab won't be functioning for a while," he grumbled.

"Well you did manage to injure him quite hard," Kenji said taking the violin case off his new bike and opened it to find his belt and sword. He put them on quickly as the Kuwagata Kamimaru got up, "Maybe I can finish him off.," he put the black Form Disc into the Disc Changer, "Henshin!" Kenji called out as he pressed the blue button on his Disc Changer.

"**First Movement: Moderato!"** an electronic voice sounded from the Disc Changer and the sound of cricket chirping sounded as sound waves came from it and formed around Kenji's body forming his suit and armor. Kamen Rider Treble was ready for battle.

"So another Rider comes to get himself killed," the Kuwagata Kamimaru said wiping the blood from his mouth. He then noticed the tire track on his chest, "You'll pay for that!" he growled and charged at Treble who dodged and drew his sword and slashed across his back, but the Kamimaru's exoskeleton was incredibly durable and it didn't seem like it had an effect. Treble was backhanded and sent down near Venom.

"Okay new plan. Where'd you stab him exactly?" Treble asked as he pulled out his blue Form Disc.

"Over there just above his stomach," Venom replied.

"Then we can get him by hitting the same spot," Treble suggested.

"Right. I'll go in first." Venom said rushing at the Kamimaru with several punches, even though his stingers weren't functioning, he was still doing a good job at least keeping his opponent occupied.

Kenji opened up the holster on the right side of his belt and pulled out his Blue Form Disc, replacing the black one he inserted earlier, "Form Henshin!" he said pressing the blue button on his Disc Changer.

"**Second Movement: Allegro!" **suddenly Treble's suit changed colors from black to blue and the eyes changed from gold to red as more even faster paced cricket chirps sounded from the speakers on his armor. His sword changed from a black practice blade to a blue rapier. Venom's counterattack was stopped suddenly when the Kuwagata Kamimaru hit the Rider with a strong kick followed by a brutal punch to the head, but it left his weak point vulnerable.

"GOT YOU!" Treble shouted hitting the red button on his Disc Changer.

"**Staccato!" **Treble's right arm began to move at the speed of sound, attempting to score a hit on his opponent's vulnerable spot, but just as he activated his finisher, the Kuwagata Kamimaru regained his second wind and managed to move at an equal pace blocking each sword thrust by using his upper arms as shields, then he hit Treble in the gut, forcing the Rider to his knees, but the Kamimaru backed off as well, shaking his wrists.

"Wow, that really stung, if you managed to score that hit I would've been a goner for sure," he grinned, "You should be proud of yourself, but I guess we both used up our super speed. You won't get another shot like that again."

"You're right, I probably won't, but tell me one thing before this ends…what has Yuuki done with Nemu-chan?" Treble asked.

"Concern for one's friend even at the end? Wish I could answer you, but Yuuki doesn't trust me or my brother with that kind of info. Now time to meet your maker!" the Kuwagata Kamimaru bent down pointing his pincers at Treble like a bull's horns and was ready to charge when Venom grabbed him from behind.

"Do it now!" the other Rider shouted.

"What the? Let go!" the Kuwagata Kamimaru demanded attempting to shake him off. As Treble got to his feet he remembered what Ryu said not that long ago.

"'There are times when brute strength is the best way to go,'" he said, "Alright Ryu-sensei, time to see the merit of your words," he pulled out a red From Disc and replaced the blue one with it before pressing the blue button on the Disc Changer, "Form Henshin!"

"**Third Movement: Largo!" **Treble's suit changed color to red and the eyes change color to blue as slower-paced and lower-pitched cricket chirps sounded from the speakers on his armor. His sword changed from a blue rapier to a red broadsword which felt extremely heavy. Treble had to wield it with both hands.

"What is that? Who are you?" the Kuwagata Kamimaru demanded, surprised at his opponent's new form. Venom was as well but he took the chance to hold on to the evil creature tighter.

"I'm sorry there wasn't a chance for introductions earlier. I'm Kamen Rider Treble…I'll play your requiem," he said deeply before pressing the red button on his Disc Changer.

"**Sforzando!" **Treble's sword became charged with sonic energy, sounding like crickets at a slow but strong tempo and a low pitch. With a battle cry he cuts the air and an arc of sonic energy rushed towards the enemy, hitting him in the chest, the arc was traveling slowly once it hit his armor but it started to crack his exoskeleton and cutting its way deeper into his body, "Venom! Get away fast!" Treble said as using two finishers so soon after each other caused him to dehenshin.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Venom replied, touching the Toxia Armlet. **ACCEL UP! **The burst of super speed lasted much shorter than usual, only long enough to get away from the Kuwagata Kamimaru before dehenshining.

**TIME OUT! **As Takato looked back, the Kuwagata Kamimaru tried to hold back the arc of sonic energy but failed and it sent him flying through the air against the wall of the biology building. He fell to the ground, reverted to his human form, but before Takato or Kenji could approach him, the Centipede Kamimaru burst out of the ground and grabbed its partner before disappearing. They waited for the monster to show up again but it didn't.

"Guess it's over for now," Takato said.

"Yeah, let's get back to the lab," Kenji nodded.

XXX

When Kenji and Takato arrived, they found that Sean and Makoto were also already there, looking extremely tired and dirty, leaning on each other but otherwise unharmed. They also saw that Isane was awake.

"Glad to see you guys are alright," she said to her friends.

"Same here," Sean replied, "Those Beetle Brothers, they were nasty characters as ordinary humans, so having them as Kamimaru is a real pain."

"I'm just glad we finally dealt some damage to him," Makoto replied.

"Yeah but that freaky Centipede got to him before we could," Sean added.

"The same thing happened to us when Kenji gave him a reason to think twice to go after him," Takato said.

"So is that Centipede one of those upgrades like the Beetle Brothers and Yuuki?" Isane asked.

"No clue," Kenji said, "We didn't get to fight it to find out…and we're sorry Isane-chan, we tried to question him about Nemu-chan, but he claimed not to know anything. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth."

Isane sighed, "You did your best everyone and I thank you for it from the bottom of my heart."

"For now," Ryu added, "We need to find out why those other people were abducted. It may be connected to Nemu-chan, it may not, but either way those people are going to need our help."

"Either way, we won't give up until we have them back. That's a promise!" Kenji said pumping his fist in a serious manner.


	16. Alpha Form!

**AERS RIDERS!**

**Chapter 16: Alpha Form!**

**By Roscoso.**

At the Lab/HQ of the AERS Riders, Takato was fingering the Toxia Armlet on his arm, but was looking at the three orbs on it,

"That green one changed my form," Takato mumbled remembering what happened.

(Flashback)

_Takatonoticed the Green Orb missing from the Armlet before seeing the Spider with the Orb in it's mouth._

_"__**STANDY!**__" Is heard as the Spider attached to his Belt and he became Beta Form!_

(End Flashback)

"So if the Green Orb does that..what do the other two do?" Takato mumbled glancing at the Red and Purple Orb on the armlet before shrugging his shoulders before feeding the Spiders and Scorpions in the Science lab before leaving. As he walked down the hallways seeing many students simple heading to class he smiled at the groups of friends around, he of course had a group himself...a rather disfunctional sometimes but still good.

"Hey Bug-Boy!" Is heard as he sees non other than his former Rival Sean, after Sean and Makoto's little declaration that they where now dating, Takato took every chance to tease them, course he sooner had to run for his life,

"Hey Romeo!" Takato teased as Sean put Takato in a headlock and noogied his head.

"What was that Bug-boy!" Sean said as Takato chuckled nervously.

"Sorry," Takato said. As Sean released.

"So what's up?" Takato asked.

"Doc wants to see you, it seems he wants to test that form you used the other day," Sean said.

"Figured he'd want to check it out, thanks man," Takato said before heading to Ryu's lab.

(Later)

Takato was in some kind of training room.

"Alright Takato, I just want you to use your new form against those targets," Ryu said pointing at some Bullseye targets.

"Gotcha," Takato said as the Spider landed on Takato's hand.

"**Henshin**!" Takato said attaching the Spider.

"**HENSHIN**" The AERS Changer said as Takato became Kamen Rider Venom again before he took the Green Orb from the Toxia Armlet and slid it into the Spider's mouth.

"**BETA FORM**!" The Changer said as a Green liquid seemed to cover Venom and in his place was Beta Venom, with the Crossbow on his right arm. Venom aimed the Crossbow at targets and multiple green Bolts of energy fired out hitting each one with ease.

"Interesting Energy Levels," Ryu said as he say the power the Crossbow fired as more targets appeared and even a moving target.

"More shooting," Venom said as he fired the Beta Crossbow again hitting the unmoving targets but then something happened he missed the moving targets but then the Green Energy bolt stopped and then bit the moving target.

"Homing Bolts?" Ryu said intriged. As Venom dehenshined back to Takato.

"Thanks Takato," Ryu said.

"No problem Doctor," Takato said before he left the training room, as Ryu and his assistants began going through the Info they got.

(Next Morning)

Takato stretched yawning.

"Well not much to do now..." Takato muttered as he headed to the Biology labs and saw all the spiders and scorpions.

"But things are getting worse and worse..." Takato muttered hearing everything that had happened from his fellow riders and remembering that kidnapping near his lab...before glancing at the Toxia Armlet.

"What power do you have? And can it help me save these people..." Takato whispered knowing the Green one activated his gun using Beta Form, before turning his attention back to the Spiders and Scorpions just as his Partner appeared.

"Hey buddy," Takato smiled as the Spider clicked it's Mandibles.

"Yeah... things are getting more troublesome..." Takato whispered as he finished feeding the last of the Arachnids.

"For now let's fight like always, sides, I'm sure someday we'll find a way to end this," Takato said before walking out with the Venom Spider on his shoulder as he walked down the hallways of the university.

"I almost wish we could fight one of those Kamimaru's so I could test drive these new weapons," Takato said as the Spider clicked it's fang's together like it was talking.

"I know, I should soak up this peace while I can, heh, maybe I should try and score a date.." Takato wondered, but that was one of the pains of being an AERS rider they could be forced to leave a date while fighting a Kamimaru, and the only Female Riders were already taken, making dating hard for Takato and any of the others for that matter he growled at his hopeless cause when suddenly car alarms are blaring as he sees a nearby wall crumble as a DragonFlylooking Kamimaru burst out of the wall, causing Takato to grin, "Finally some action! _Ikuze Aibou_!" Takatosaid to the Venom Spideron his shoulder who nodded before Takato rushed onto the scene.

(Meanwhile)

Back at the AERS rider's HQ, the same attack had been picked up by INPUT one of their technicians.

"We've got a Kamimaru signal!" She said as Ryu nodded and went to contact the riders, "Sir, Kamen Rider Venom is on the scene," INPUT suddenly spoek up causing Ryu to blink his eyes before contacting Takato first.

"Takato this is Ryu, you there," He asked.

"Yes sir, I'm on the scene, how're the others?" Takato asked,

"I'm contacting them now, try and keep it from harming any innocents," Ryu said.

"Got it Doc, over and out," Takato said shutting off his phone before he nodded to the Spider who attached itself to his belt...

**HENSHIN!**

Purple Liquid covered Takato's body turning him into Kamen Rider Venom! He quickly cracked his knuckles before he charged at the Kamimaru, unknown to Venom, the red orb on his Toxia Armlet began glowing faintly..as he slashed his small fang like daggers on his wrists at the Kamimaru causing sparks to fly and a little blood as he slashed away before kicking the Kamimaru back who quickly seemed to fly into the air.

"Oh no you don't!" Venom said before he moved his right arm to the ToxiaArmlet and brought out the Green Orb and 'fed' it to the Spider on his AERS Changer.

**BETA FORM!**

Green Liquid covered all over Venom's body most of his body only really changed colour though his visor like eyes seemed to gain cross-hairs in the middle as well as the Energy firing Crossbow on his right arm as he quickly fired a shot at the Kamimaru causing a small explosion as the Monster was sent crashing into a building, it growled and lunged towards Venom as he kept firing his shots, but the Kamimaru seemed to be ignoring it as he punched Venom in the chest causing the rider to stumble back...

Nearby this fight scene a figure wearing a long brown cloak covering her body was watching this fight go on, "Come on Rider...show me the power you have," The Figure said with a Feminine voice...

Venom was getting some distance from the Kamimaru when he heard a clicking of his Spider's mandibles, "What?" Venom said before looking at the ToxiaArmlet and saw the Red orb glowing, "Well good a time as any," Venom said as he took the orb out and fed it to the Spider.

**ALPHA FORM!**

The Beta Crossbow suddenly vanished as Venom was covered in Red liquid, changing his form, when the liquid disappeared he was now in a new form, his colours were now a combo of Red and Black with Blue Visors on his helmet, what looked like small veins were seen across his arms and legs but the most noticeable thing was a pair of Sais were held in his hands.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Venom smirked as he lunged forward with surprising leaping strength and slashed the Sai's against the Kamimaru in an almost blurring motion, many gashes appearing on the Kamimaru's body as he stumbled back and growled before he started charging at Venom.

"Let's end this," Venom said calmly as he switched the Mandibles of the Spider on his belt causing Red Lightning to start moving from his belt to his arms and into his weapons.

**RIDER SLASH!**

Venom smirked as he charged forward both Sai's sparking with Red electricity and before the Kamimaru could attempt a dodge or anything Venom's sai's were thrusted straight into his gut the Electricity going inside and electrocuting the Kamimaru who yelled before exploding as Venom panted a little as the Spider detached from his belt and crawled onto his shoulder as he returned to being normal Takato

"And another bites the dust!" Takato smirked as he headed back to the AERS HQ, the Spider on his shoulder...

On the roof the figure watched Takato walk off, "Hmph...not impressed, and he thinks he deserves that Armlet.." She muttered before a silent clattering of small feet is heard as a Spider seemed to crawl over to her though it's back legs looked almost like a Grasshoppers, as the figure giggled, "I can't wait to put you in your place boy, and take the Armlet back.." She muttered as she began walking away the Spider hopping after her...

(Back at AERS HQ)

"So you got another form?" Ryu asked Takato reporting in, as the Red and Green orbs were glowing, "Yeah Doc, it said Alpha form this time," Takato said handing Ryu his report.

"Well so far so good, all I can say is good work," Ryu said.

"Don't say that yet...at least until we find were those kidnapped people are being taken too.." Takato muttered as he walked out of the room leaving Ryu with his technicians.

"Hmm.." Ryu wondered, watching Takato walk away...


End file.
